Visão Sonserina
by Mary Wood
Summary: Uma garota que tem a mesma idade de Harry Potter resolve narrar a sua visão dos fatos que envolveram o Grifinório em seus tempos de escola. Ela mostra o outro lado da moeda, além de mostrar um lado totalmente diferente de Draco Malfoy...TERMINADA!
1. A Seleção

Okz lá vai minha fic. Primeiro, vo agradecer as locas que leram ela até agora, a Bru minha irmã do coração e a Dani. Meninas amo vcs... bom, só avisando, Reviews naum matam e neim mordem, entaum quando tiver um tempo de 30 segundos pra clicar ali e escrever uma, please, faça uma escritora louca feliz... 

Bom bjuz, e não me matem pq ta ruim...

Capítulo 1: A Seleção 

Olá. Meu nome é Sarah Damon. A história que lhes contarei com certeza já lhes foi contada antes, mas não com minha visão dos fatos. Tudo o que aconteceu é verídico, e aconteceu na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Mas antes, preciso introduzi-los à minha vida, portanto contarei antes um pouco sobre mim.

Sou filha de pais bruxos, o que todos chamam de sangue puro. Minha mãe era de família trouxa (que não é bruxa), aquilo que chamam de sangue-sujo, e se chamava Marie. Por ser sangue-sujo ela sofreu muitas rejeições em Hogwarts, mas isso é outra história.

Minha mãe foi criada por sua mãe, tendo muito pouco contato com seu pai. Ela era uma bastarda. Mas isso eu fui descobrir depois de muito tempo na escola. Ela tinha duas irmãs, mas isso eu narrarei depois, para não comprometer o que eu lhes contarei agora.

Meu pai, John, era de família bruxa, os Damon, família tradicional no nosso mundo. Sua família era muito rica, e ele sempre teve uma vida de príncipe. Depois que meus avós paternos morreram, meu pai herdou tudo que os pertencia, propriedades, ouro em Gringotes, e a fábrica de vassouras Nimbus.

Minha mãe morreu assim que eu nasci. O que me disseram foi que ela era doente, e morreu em meu parto.

Mas eu descobri que isso também era mentira.

Fui criada por meu pai, em Londres, morando em uma bela casa rodeada por belos jardins. Sempre tivemos uma vida solitária, mesmo que muito luxuosa. Até que em um dia, em julho, uma coruja chegou em nossa casa.

Meu pai a recebeu com espanto, pois não esperava um correio assim tão cedo, mesmo porque nós pouco recebíamos correspondências, as de papai iam diretamente para o escritório. Porém, assim que papai foi para pegar o envelope, a coruja se desviou e o deixou cair em meus pés. Quando apanhei o envelope, vi que havia um brasão com animais desenhados. Um leão, uma serpente, uma águia e um texugo. Uma inscrição que eu reconheci ser latim, pois era idêntico a alguns livros de papai dizia "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus". Olhei para meu pai, como se esperasse uma ordem para abrir a carta, e ele agora parecia entender. Olhou para mim e fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça, assim abri o envelope.

Era a carta de Hogwarts, que todos seus alunos recebem quando completam onze anos de idade.

Meu pai ficou contente pela carta, me explicou que eu deveria começar meus estudos naquele ano, e me disse que me levaria para comprar os materiais que eram pedidos junto com a carta.

O passeio ao Beco Diagonal foi ótimo, como todos os outros eram. Compramos todos os materiais e passamos na loja de papai, de artigos para quadribol. Voltamos para casa, eu era um misto de excitação e ansiedade.

No dia primeiro de Setembro, atravessamos a barreira para a estação 9¾. Fiquei encantada pelo Expresso que estava em nossa frente, vermelho e reluzente. Fomos andando até a porta de uma cabine vazia, onde papai parou ao avistar um bruxo. Os dois sorriam, mas não dava para perceber se os sorrisos eram verdadeiros ou não. O bruxo veio em nossa direção, e foi seguido por aqueles que pareciam sua mulher e filho. O homem, alto, com um rosto pontudo, fino, pálido e longos cabelos loiros, veio e apertou a mão de meu pai.

- Bom dia John – disse o homem.

- Olá Lucius, como vai? – respondeu papai.

- Bem, e você também, suponho?

- Sim vou bem. – o tom de voz de papai era definitivo agora, como se a conversa já fosse encerrada.

- Deixe-me lhe apresentar meu filho, Draco – disse Lucius, apontando para um garoto pálido, que era a cópia jovem de seu pai, com a diferença de seus cabelos, que embora loiro era curto e penteado cuidadosamente para trás. – E essa deve ser sua filha? – completou o homem.

-

Sim, essa á Sarah – disse meu pai, agora visivelmente incomodado pela conversa.

- Olá Sarah – sorriu o homem – Draco, seja cavalheiro e ajude essa jovem dama com sua mala. – e apontou meu malão.

O garoto sorriu para mim, pegou meu malão e levou para a cabine vazia, guardando-o. Depois desceu do trem e seguiu sua mãe até um lugar mais afastado. Lucius os seguiu. Olhei para papai, ele estava visivelmente preocupado.

– Sarah – ele disse – Cuidado com esse garoto, Draco Malfoy. Se ele herdou as características de seu pai, não é nada confiável.

Eu olhava para ele, sorrindo.

– Sim papai, pode deixar.

E ele sorriu, tranqüilizado. O relógio bateu, eram onze horas.

- Agora suba - disse ele me abraçando – e não se esqueça, eu te amo. – e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Também te amo. – e subi no trem.

A viajem foi longa, levou o dia todo. Quando o trem parou, eu já havia colocado as vestes da escola e logo desci do trem. Quase desmaiei quando vi, um homem, mas não podia ser um homem, mas também era menor que um gigante. Enfim, era algo monstruoso. Ele gritava pelos alunos do primeiro ano. Fui e me reuni aos outros garotos que estavam perto dele, todos da mesma idade que eu. Olhei ao meu redor e vi o garoto loiro da estação, Draco Malfoy, vindo em minha direção.

Chegou ao meu lado, e sorrindo disse:

– Eles não nos apresentaram, mas a propósito, meu nome é Draco. – e estendeu a mão sorrindo.

Olhei com incerteza, mas retribui o gesto

– Sarah Damon, prazer – disse encarando seus olhos cinzentos.

O gigante começou a andar, e eu o segui. Perdi Malfoy de vista e só voltei a vê-lo no castelo, na seleção. Eu estava muito anciosa, até que Minerva McGonagall disse:

- _Damon, Sarah._

Tremendo, fui até o banco, e o chapéu seletor foi colocado em minha cabeça.

Logo ele começou a falar, em sussurro, comigo. Eu não enxergava nada e ele dizia (nunca irei me esquecer dessas palavras):

– _Interessante... uma mente interessante a sua. Vi poucos como você garota, com tantas qualidades e defeitos. Difícil, muito difícil... Mas você deve ter o mesmo destino de seus pais _– e elevando a voz, disse:

_**- SONSERINA!**_


	2. O Primeiro Ano

**Atenção: **_Todos os personagens conhecidos dessa fic pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Tudo bem que o Ron é um pouquinho meu e o Draco da Bru, mas..._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: O Primeiro Ano**

Quando o Chapéu Seletor foi retirado da minha cabeça, pude ver a mesa da Sonserina explodindo em vivas. Corri até lá sorrindo. Logo, o garoto Malfoy também foi selecionado para Sonserina, e sentou-se ao meu lado, sorrindo satisfeito. Sorri pra ele. Não sei porque, mas Draco sempre me fascinou, mesmo com todos os avisos de meu pai, não vejo Draco com maus olhos. Mas isso é outra história.

Logo a quantidade de alunos a serem selecionados foi diminuindo, e a cada um que era selecionado sua respectiva mesa explodia em aplausos e vivas. Foi então que McGonagall chamou um nome, e todo salão silenciou.

- _Potter, Harry._

O garoto foi até ela. Nesse momento eu nem prestava mais atenção, mas voltei a prestar quando Malfoy sussurrou – _Lá vai o cicatriz_ – reclamando. Não olhei direito, pois muitas cabeças estavam viradas e muitos haviam levantado para espiar melhor. Eu sabia porque, Potter era _"O Menino que Sobreviveu"_, **qualquer um** no mundo mágico o conhecia.Então ouvi o garoto ser selecionado para Grifinória, e os alunos dessa casa comemoraram tanto que parecia que o salão iria despencar.

Após o banquete e o discurso do diretor, Dumbledore, acompanhamos o monitor até nosso salão comunal, nas masmorras. Lá ele nos mostrou nosso quartos, e eu entrei no feminino. Mais quatro meninas me seguiram. Ao entrar, vi que minhas coisas já estavam arrumadas sobre uma cama, e longas capas e vestes com as cores verde e prata da Sonserina estavam junto com todo meu material. Olhei as garotas a minha volta, e percebi que elas sentiam a mesma curiosidade que eu.

Olhando, vi que eram uma loira de olhos azuis, uma morena de longos cabelos cacheados, uma alta de cabelos dourados, e uma muito alta e desengonçada.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e observei-as por um momento. Então resolvi que o melhor era ter um contato.

- Meu nome é Sarah Damon – eu disse devagar, olhando para todas elas.

A morena de cabelos cacheados sorriu e disse – Prazer Sarah, eu sou Katrina Ryan, mas me chame de Kat.

A alta dos cabelos dourados disse então – Anne Brichmounth – e sorriu hesitante.

A de olhos azuis disse, sentando na cama – Mary Fullan.

A outra, desengonçada, somente disse, com desprezo – Pansy Parkinson.

Olhei-a bem, nos olhos, e percebi na hora que teria problemas futuros com essa garota. Só não imaginava quantos.

Bom acho que ainda não me descrevi pra vocês. Na época, eu era uma garota de estatura média para minha idade, com a pele branca, cabelos negros que caiam até um pouco abaixo de meus ombros e olhos verde-vivo. Sei que isso é apenas um detalhe em minha história, mas é importante que vocês saibam como eu era para notarem as mudanças mais pra frente.

Meu primeiro dia de aula foi estranho. Lógico, qualquer dia de aula em uma escola de magia é estranho, porém esse dia foi mais, por um acontecimento que só hoje eu entendo. Depois de uma aula de feitiços realmente boa, descemos até as masmorras perto de nosso Salão Comunal para a aula de poções. Eu desci junto com Katrina, nós estávamos dez minutos adiantadas.

Paramos na porta e ficamos ali, comentando a aula. Até que em um certo momento, vimos duas pessoas se aproximarem. Um garoto alto para sua idade, com o nariz grande e cabelos vivamente ruivos e um outro bem mais baixo, com cabelos negros que se espalhavam bagunçados em sua cabeça.

Não era nem necessário o sussurro de Kat para eu saber que aquele era Harry Potter. Mas algo me prendeu, e aparentemente, ele também. Paramos um de frente para o outro, Kat e o garoto ruivo não entendendo nada, ficamos ali olhando um para o outro.

Olhei firmemente em seus olhos, que eram no mesmo tom de verde dos meus. Algo em Harry me atraía profundamente, um tipo de ligação que eu não sabia explicar. Então Malfoy chegou e chamou por mim, foi como se um balde de água fria caísse em minha cabeça, como se eu tivesse saído de um transe.

-Oi Draco - eu disse olhando para o garoto, ainda um pouco transtornada.

Então Snape (Professo Snape, eu sei, mas ele próprio pediu para que eu o chamasse assim) abriu a porta da sala para nossa aula.

Depois disso, nada mais de interessante me aconteceu durante esse ano, até uma noite em que e tive um súbito pesadelo, já no fim do ano letivo. Sonhei com Potter caído no chão, algo de cor vermelho sangue seguro em sua mão, e uma voz aguda e fria, como o vento gélido e cortante da noite, gritando.

Acordei assustada, e só me acalmei depois que Kat me acalmou dizendo que nada havia acontecido, era apenas um sonho ruim.

Quando acordei na outra manhã e fomos tomar café no Salão Principal, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger estavam sozinhos na mesa da Grifinória. Disse para Kat ir até a mesa da Sonserina que eu já estava indo.

Corri e cheguei até os dois, que se assustaram com uma garota da Sonserina em sua mesa.

- Cadê o Potter? - perguntei, respirando rápido por causa da corrida até a mesa.

Eles se entreolharam, confusos e olharam para Dumbledore, na mesa dos professores, que assentiu com a cabeça.

– Harry está na ala hospitalar – disse Granger. E não sei o que disseram depois.

Só me lembro de ter esbarrado com Draco na porta, ele ter me chamado e eu o ter ignorado, correndo até a Ala Hospitalar.

Chegando lá, Madame Pomfrey quase me mata por fazer tanto barulho, e quando disse quem eu procurava, ela me mostrou hesitante a cama de Harry. Eu não disse nada, ele estava dormindo um sono pesado e tranqüilo. Apenas fiquei ali, olhando-o, tentando respirar mais devagar depois de subir andares de escada correndo.

Depois de longos minutos de silêncio a porta da enfermaria se abriu novamente e Dumbledore entrou. Olhei para o diretor um pouco assustada, mas mesmo assim permaneci em silêncio.

Ele me olhou por trás daqueles óculos de meia lua e disse, sorrindo:

– Você deve estar confusa, não está senhorita Damon?

Eu olhei apreensiva para ele

– Sim senhor, estou. – eu disse, respirando normalmente de novo.

Ele sorriu.

– É normal o que você sente por Harry, Sarah. Um dia você entenderá tudo, só de tempo ao tempo.

Eu olhei-o intrigada, porém assenti com a cabeça, mais confusa do que nunca.

Então Dumbledore disse, depois de alguns minutos:

– Vá tomar café Sarah. Converse depois com Harry, agora eu preciso ficar a sós com ele.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e sai rapidamente.

Realmente, Dumbledore estava certo. Um dia eu entenderia tudo. Só não esperava que esse dia demorasse tanto.

* * *

**N/A:** segundo cap... nhai vlw gent... Zeh meu fan ti amuh... ah e só falando, a sarah fui eu kem inventei e a Kat e as outras tbm... Kat é a persona da Bruna -

bjuz, e Mandem Reviews!


	3. Férias e o Beco

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, Weasleys, Malfoys, Hermione Granger e qualquer outro personagem evetualmente conhecidos pertencem a J. K. Rowling e sua infinita imaginação. Mas eu insisto que o Rony é um pouquinho meu e o Draco da Bru...

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Férias e o Beco**

As férias estavam sendo ótimas. Eu estava com saudades do meu pai, e nós estávamos aproveitando muito. Foi em uma manhã quando nós tomávamos o café da manhã quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou. A coruja mandava a lista de materiais para meu segundo ano escolar.

Papai resolveu que iríamos ao Beco Diagonal fazer compras no dia seguinte, aproveitaríamos e iríamos ao lançamento da mais nova vassoura do grupo Nimbus, a Nimbus 2001.

Chegando no Beco Diagonal, uma grande fila tomava a parte da frente da loja de livros, a Floreios e Borrões. Resolvemos ir mais tarde até lá, e fomos primeiro a Artigos de Quadribol.

Depois de ficarmos um pouco em nossa loja, seguimos até a Floreios e Borrões para comprar meus livros. Entramos e a loja estava muito cheia. Avistei lá na frente, atrás de uma mesa com muitos livros, Gilderoy Lockhart, um bruxo famoso, estava parado em frente a um fotógrafo abraçado com – e na hora q eu percebi quem era devo ter corado muito – Harry Potter.

Papai pegou meus livros e eu o esperava na porta da loja quando Potter vinha em minha direção, seguido de uma garota de cabelos ruivos.

Vi alguém familiar descendo das escadas laterais, e então quando esse falou com Potter, percebi quem era.

- Aposto que você adorou isso não foi Potter. - disse o garoto que imediatamente reconheci como Draco Malfoy – O famoso Harry Potter – ele continuou – Não consegue nem ir a uma livraria sem parar na primeira página do jornal.

Eu olhava de Draco para Harry sem saber o que fazer. Gostava muito dos dois, e não entendia o porque de Draco fazer aquilo.

Foi então que a pequena garota Weasley disse:

– Deixe ele em paz, ele nem queria isso.

Nesse momento eu dei um passo a frente, ficando logo atrás de Draco.

Draco olhou para a menina com um sorriso enorme, e disse, sarcástico:

– Potter, você arranjou uma namorada!

Nesse momento Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger chegaram até nós.

Então Potter falou olhando nos olhos de Draco:

– Parece que não fui só eu não é Malfoy? – e nesse momento olhou para mim, que devo ter corado furiosamente.

Draco se virou e quando me viu, corou mais que eu, o que me foi uma surpresa.

- Fique quieto Potter... Sua boca de amante de sangues ruins não deve falar de garotas que merecem o mundo todo para elas, garotas de sangue nobre que herdam magia no sangue. Essa garota tem linhagem Potter, não é como sua amada Granger Sangue-Sujo ou a Weasley Traidora de Sangue.

Eu realmente não sabia quem estava mais corado, Draco, Potter, Weasley, Granger ou eu, que não sabia o que fazer. Mas todos se fuzilavam com o olhar.

Foi então que o senhor Weasley chegou até nós, e como se estivesse esperando a oportunidade, o senhor Malfoy também veio. Nesse momento meu pai chegou, e nós já íamos saindo da loja quando tudo aconteceu.

Ouvimos um grande barulho, e quando nos viramos, Arthur Weasley e Lucius Malfoy estavam derrubando várias prateleiras se batendo. Papai correu até eles e junto de papai algo enorme e cheio de pêlos – que eu descobri ser Hagrid – e os dois separaram os homens. Papai veio puxando o senhor Malfoy para fora da loja, e Hagrid levou o senhor Weasley para longe também.

Fomos para o Caldeirão Furado, Draco nos seguiu e papai foi ajudando Lucius. Papai fez um feitiço que retirou a mancha roxa que havia no olho esquerdo do senhor Malfoy.

Os dois sentaram-se na mesa, e eu e Draco nos sentamos junto. O senhor Malfoy estava fazendo o que parecia uma enorme força para se acalmar.

Respirando mais devagar, ele disse:

– Aquele homem é louco, louco por trouxas, sangues ruins... Um lunático desgraçado.

Papai não sabia o que fazer. Apenas olhava. Então ele disse:

– Uma bebida Lucius?

- Sim, claro.

Papai fez sinal e Tom, o dono do bar, trouxe para eles dois copos. Então papai me disse:

– Sarah porque você não vai até Florean tomar um sorvete com Draco?

Olhei papai nos olhos, achando estranho, mas concordei e sai do bar com Draco em meus calcanhares.

Chegamos até Florean, que já me conhecia e ficou feliz em me ver. Pegamos os sorvetes e fomos andando pelo Beco, ainda calados.

Mas algo martelava em minha cabeça.

– Draco, porque fazer aquilo? Pra que provocar Harry Potter?

Draco aparentemente não sabia o que dizer.

- Sarah, ele é um amante de sangues ruins, quando deveria ser o maior bruxo de todos os tempos pelo o que todos dizem. E ele é da Grifinória. E foi ele quem causou a queda do Lorde das Trevas! – ele completou, como se isso encerrasse o assunto.

Eu tinha respostas para todos esses argumentos.

– Nem eu, nem você, nem ninguém tem o direito de condenar Harry Potter por suas companhias Draco. E quanto ele ser da Grifinória, isso deve ser resolvido na escola, entre os alunos e o Campeonato das Casas. E nós somos muito jovens para tirar conclusões sobre Você-Sabe-Quem!

- Você está dizendo que não se importa com os Sangues Ruins em Hogwarts? – disse Draco agora parecendo raivoso e decepcionado, ao mesmo tempo.

- Não Draco, eu não disse isso. – Respondi - claro que odeio os sangues ruins, como a Granger (eu sentia um enorme ciúme de Hermione naquela época, entendam), mas isso não significa que eu vou provoca-los em frente a meio mundo bruxo, correndo o risco de me comprometer com todos eles!

Draco me olhava com os olhos brilhando agora, como eu nunca tinha visto.

– Tudo bem me desculpe se te magoei, mas, por favor, não fale mais de Potter na minha frente ok?

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Eu adorava Draco, adoro até hoje, mas suas atitudes nesse episódio, e em vários outros que o seguiram eram estúpidas.

Voltamos ao bar onde nos encontramos com nossos pais. Nos despedimos e eu e papai tomamos um Pó de Flu para casa.

* * *

**N/A: Mais um Cap... bom semana que vem começam as aulas e eu vou ter que escrver menos... mas a boa noticia é que essa fic já tá quase toda pronta...tem 15 caps prontos já, é só ir publicando...**

**Agradecimentos:** A Dani e o Zeh que são os primeiros a lerem a fic... eles já leram todos os caps protos e disseram que tá legal o/

A Bru que me inspira pra Katrina... tudo de booooooom!

Ao Marcello meu amor que é minha inspiração pra escrever...

**Anna Lennox:** nhaaaaaaaai brigada pelas reiews! pow isso me motiva a escrever ainda mais... a ligação da Sarah com o Potter está explicada no cap 10... logo a gente chega nele... bjaum!

**Mayara:** eu AMO a Sonserina e o pessoal de lá... sempre senti falta de um ponto de vista Sonserino pra tudo, por isso a idéia da fic... brigada e que bom que vc gostou! no vo demorar pra atualizar naum, é só dar tempo pra entrar na net q eu coloco... bjux

**Mel Deep Dark: **vou atualizar o mais rapido que puder! bjaum e vlw a review...

_é isso ai... e só explicando... algumas atitudes do Draco são explicadas pelo simples fato dele estar lidando com uma Sonserina, e não com Grifinórios como estão acostumados a ver... e bem... vocês vão entender..._

Continuem com as Reviews! Insisto que elas não mordem e não maxukam, e sempre fazem uma escritora lokenha feliz )

bjuuuuuz by Mary 

_**

* * *

E no próximo Capítulo:**_

_**"Hogwarts estava como sempre. Aulas geniais, tirando História da Magia que sempre foi muito chato. As aulas de poções eram ótimas, porém eu vivia desaprovando Snape pelo jeito com que ele tratava Harry Potter. **_

_**Tudo acontecia normalmente na escola, até o dia das bruxas..." **_


	4. A Câmara Secreta

**Disclaimer:** Personagens conhecidos são da J. K. Rowling e sua infinita sabedoria...mas q o Ron é meu ele é o.ó

_pessoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas desculpa a demora pra atualizar...eh q eu mudei d ksa e ainda to sem a net lá i.i_

_mas tah ai, mais um cap \o/_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: A Câmara Secreta**

Chegamos a estação bem em tempo, e quando subi no trem com meu malão depois de me despedir de meu pai, o trem partiu. Eu fui andando e procurando uma cabine vazia. Não achei nenhuma, até que cheguei a uma onde estavam Draco e os idiotas do Crabbe e do Goyle.

Draco me convidou a entrar, e eu entrei, sentei e fiquei olhando a janela em silêncio. Estava de mau humor naquele dia e ainda um pouco ressentida por tudo que havia acontecido em nossa visita ao Beco Diagonal.

Draco olhava ansioso para mim, e para seus "capangas".

– Crabbe, Goyle, desapareçam da minha frente até que eu volte a chamar. – ele disse em tom de ameaça.

Crabbe e Goyle saíram, e mesmo assim eu continuei olhando a janela.

- Como você está? – disse Draco, ansioso.

- Bem, e por que não estaria? – perguntei com uma voz desinteressada.

- Não sei, - ele disse – você me olha como se eu tivesse feito algo.

Foi então que eu virei e o encarei.

- Apenas ainda não engoli a história do Beco Draco. – disse o encarando friamente.

- Qual é Sarah? – ele estava se mostrando irritado – eu já te disse que se você não gostou, me desculpe!

Naquele momento Pansy Parkinson entrou na cabine e ficou nos olhando, nós dois estávamos corados e com certeza havíamos gritado e metade do trem tinha nos ouvido.

- Com licença! – disse Draco, e saiu empurrando Pansy e a porta. Parkinson saiu logo depois, seguido-o pelo que pareceu.

Voltei a ver Draco na escola, na mesa da Sonserina onde nos acomodamos. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, e foi acompanhado por Crabbe e Goyle. Assistimos a seleção e foi só quando tudo terminou que eu percebi que não tinha visto Harry Potter em nenhum momento. Quando me dirigia a mesa da Grifinória para saber o que tinha acontecido, Draco entrou na minha frente e me segurou pelo braço.

- Chega de Harry Potter por hoje – seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam furiosamente.

- Me solta Draco.

- Não enquanto você não vier comigo para o Salão Comunal.

- Eu... Me solta! – eu fazia força para me soltar, mas era inútil.

- Deixe de pensar em Potter! Chega garota! Venha comigo, esqueça ele!

- Eu não... Draco não... A por favor...

Ele me olhava com os olhos frios brilhando e seu rosto estava lívido.

- Ok, vamos então. – e o segui até o Salão Comunal.

Entrei para o quarto sem nem ao menos trocar uma palavra com Draco. Kat veio até mim, feliz.

- E então garota como foram as férias? – ela perguntou animada.

- Boas... – eu disse sem interesse – mas agora preciso descansar, depois conversamos Kat.

- Ok, boa noite – e nos deitamos.

Hogwarts estava como sempre. Aulas geniais, tirando História da Magia que sempre foi muito chato. As aulas de poções eram ótimas, porém eu vivia desaprovando Snape pelo jeito com que ele tratava Harry Potter.

Tudo acontecia normalmente na escola, até o dia das bruxas...

Eu estava saindo com Kat da festa no salão principal, e quando viramos o primeiro corredor em direção às masmorras com uma massa Sonserina, vimos três pessoas paradas em frente a um banheiro. Fomos nos aproximando quando deu para ler, escrito em sangue na parede:

"A CÂMARA DOS SEGREDOS FOI ABERTA. INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO, CUIDADO".

Em baixo das inscrições estavam Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e a Granger. Tudo estava silencioso e todos olhavam sem ação, até que Draco disse abrindo um corredor por onde passava:

- Inimigos do Herdeiro, cuidado! Vocês serão os próximos sangues ruins! – e ficou ali parado, rindo da cena.

Algo que depois eu identifiquei como Madame Nor-r-ra, a gata de Filch, estava petrificada pendurada sobre uma lâmpada na parede.

Logo Dumbledore e todos os outros professores chegaram, e nós fomos instruídos a irmos aos nossos Salões Comunais e permanecer lá até segundas ordens. Cheguei lá e sentei ao lado da lareira, no sofá de couro. Kat se sentou na poltrona à frente. Estávamos paralisadas pela cena. Tudo bem que nós, como sangues puros não corríamos riscos, mas aquilo tinha sido medonho. Draco entrou na sala logo depois acompanhado por Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson e mais um grupo de garotas. Todos riam como se acabassem de ganhar uma Pedra Filosofal de natal. Quando me viu, Draco olhou para eles e seguiu com passos firmes até mim, ignorando Pansy que o segurava pelo braço.

- E então, cômico não?

- Nem tanto Draco. Isso pode ser perigoso.

- Perigoso apenas para os sangues ruins! – ele disse sorrindo.

- Não se eles resolverem fechar a escola Draco.

- Eles não fariam isso. Isso já aconteceu antes e eles não a fecharam.

- É, tomara. – me levantei e, seguida de Kat, fui para o quarto.

Eu sempre me irritei com as atitudes de Draco. Ele fazia abertamente piadas fúteis, o que era inútil uma vez que você corria perigo de tomar uma azaração de alguém que se ofendesse. Ele sempre mostrou gosto por insultar sangues ruins e traidores de sangue. Bom isso pelo menos até um tempo atrás...

Mas vamos continuar com a história que eu contava. Hogwarts continuou aberta depois do primeiro ataque. Todos os alunos estavam muito curiosos para saber mais sobre a Câmara Secreta, e ficavam perguntando sobre o assunto a todos os professores, que logo começaram a se irritar. Lockhart decidiu fazer um Clube de Duelos. Me inscrevi junto com Kat, e fomos lá na primeira noite.

Lockhart estava sob um palco, e junto dele, Snape iria fazer uma demonstração. Demonstraram um feitiço de desarmamento, e quando Snape jogou Lockhart longe ele decidiu que nós deveríamos tentar.

Snape colocou Draco e Harry para duelarem juntos. Todos estávamos praticando, mas então vários jorros de luz vieram da direção de Harry e Draco, e Lockhart gritou para que parássemos.

Resolveu nos mostrar como bloquear feitiços. Snape sugeriu um par voluntário, Potter e Draco.

Então os dois subiram numa espécie de palco, e Snape cochichou algo para Draco. Lockhart foi falar com Harry, disse algo baixo, fez uns movimentos e derrubou sua varinha no chão.

Então eles se olharam um pouco, se cumprimentaram e quando Lockhart contou três, Draco gritou

– _**Sempensortia! **_

Uma serpente enorme surgiu da varinha de Draco, e quando Lockhart disse que iria sumir com ela, fez um feitiço que a jogou para cima e a arremessou de frente a um aluno da Lufa-Lufa. Todos estavam congelados, até que Potter começou a falar algo estranho.

A cobra foi se erguendo, como que para dar o bote, mas então se afastou do garoto da Lufa-Lufa calmamente. Harry Potter falara com a cobra.

Ele era ofidioglota!

Todos permanecemos um pouco no salão, até que começamos a nos retirar assustados. Potter já tinha sumido de vista com seus amigos.

Chagando no salão comunal eu sentei-me como de costume no sofá de couro e fiquei encarando o fogo. Se Potter era ofidioglota ele deveria ser Sonserino!

Aquilo era uma ligação direta com Salazar Slytherin. Mas ele não podia ser nada de Slytherin, senão seria Sonserino. Então, a idéia que passaria pela cabeça de quase todos os estudantes das outras casas foi afastada da minha mente. Potter não podia ser o Herdeiro de Slytherin.

A situação no castelo era grave após algum tempo. Mais alunos tinham sido atacados, mas com sorte nenhum havia morrido. Até Granger já tinha sido uma vítima. Até que um dia Snape entrou na masmorra e nos deu uma notícia.

Uma aluna havia desaparecido, uma Grifinória havia sido levada à Câmara Secreta e se não a encontrassem rápido, Hogwarts seria fechada. Fomos dormir naquela noite preocupados.

Demorei para pregar os olhos, mas acordei cedo na manhã seguinte, e quando entramos no salão principal para o café, Dumbledore estava lá, feliz.

Ele deu a noticia de que a aluna desaparecida tinha sido encontrada, graças a Harry Potter, e que logo os outros alunos atacados seriam reanimados com poções de Mandrágoras.

Fiquei feliz ao saber que eu retornaria para Hogwarts no próximo ano.

No Expresso de volta a Londres, eu estava feliz com Kat andando pelos corredores quando trombei com Potter. Congelei. De novo me vi encarando os olhos, da mesma cor dos meus, sem ao menos piscar. Harry Potter, me fascina até hoje essa nossa ligação. _Mas pelo menos hoje compreendo...

* * *

_

**N/A: **Pessoaaaaaas! Eu de novo aqui...mais um cap...mas a fic tah meio fria ainda...ela esquenta depois do cap 8... mas já ta chegando... bom digamos que eu to com um bloqueio mental que me impede de continuar escrevendo...entaum vou continuar colocando os caps que já estão prontos, mas depois...só quando desbloquear, espero q seja rápido... bom agradecendo a galera das reviews...

**Cris Snape: **não o Severo Ranhoso Snape não tem nenhuma participação mto grande não... só os spoilers de HBP, que digamos, ele faz um papel importante, mas tirando isso num tem nda a mais naum...mas é uma idéia, quem sabe eu não coloco ele nos novos caps que eu to escrevendo... eu acho que não vou demorar muito não...vou tentar colocar uns 3 caps por semana ai vcs não morrem de ansiedade (escritora boazinha!) vlw a review a bjaum!...

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Nada contra slashs nem contra o pessoal que traduz/escreve/lê eles, mas eu realmente não gosto...mas eu já li,e leio algumas, porém acho que Harry/Draco não tem nada a ver com a coisa... então, não essa fic não tem Harry/Draco... mas msmo assim vlw a review, e que bom que você achou legal

**Annah Lennox: **Oieeeeeee de novoooo! Ai ai….. é por leitoras assim que eu escrevo viu... sempre deixando as reviews... o cap anterior é legal, mas eu gosto mais quando eles ficam mais velhos... a partir do cap 8 fica demais! Modéstia parte...

Quanto aos sentimentos Draco/Sarah, explica-se tudo no cap 8... e vc falou sobre a Pansy em uma review anterior... no 8 ela faz parte importante... vlw a review e continue lendo! Bjaum...

**Mel Deep Dark: **Outra que me inspira pros meus momentos Tya Rowling… sempre deixando reviews! Então... a escola não vai atrapalhar tanto nessa fic não, mas acho que a outra que eu estava planejando vai ficar adiada por um tempo... aulas tomam mto meu tempo, eu acabo ficando o dia todo na escola e quase não sobra tempo pra nada, mas vou tenta fazer o possível pro final dessa fic não atrasar! Agora, quanto a Sarah decidir entre Harry/Draco, repito, cap 8 emocionante! A relação dela com os dois é diferente, mas de um certo modo ela fica dividida e ama os dois... mas isso fica melhor explicado entre os caps 8 e 10... mas ela vai escolher um sim! E que pensamentos obscuros são esses em relação a minha personagem inocente eim moça? euaheuhuheuahaeuheauhe zuera... se ainda não bastasse Draco/Harry, ainda entra outro na jogada... nhai to adorando escrever essa fic o/ ah e eu li sua fiiiiic... mtoooo boa vlw as reviews e continue...bjaum!

* * *

Bom é isso... pessoal brigadaaaaaaaaaum pelas reviews...adoro responder e talz... bjaum pra todo mundo, especial pras meninas das reviews, pra Dani que já leu a fic até o cap 15, pro Zeh que me pressiona a escrever (aeuhaeuheuehueheu se naum é ele essa fic não sai!), pro Marcello meu amor... 

Se alguém quiser me achar, pega meu msn ou entra no chat do terra em Harry Potter... eu sempre to por lá jogando RPG...

E continuem mandando reviews! Repito que elas não machucam e fazem uma escritora loka muuuuuito feliz bjuz...

Bjux by: Mary

* * *

_**E no próximo capítulo...**_

"_**Agora eu nem respirar conseguia. Olhei nos olhos dele, sem palavras. Eu SÓ podia estar sonhando. Ele me abraçou, e como se nós esperássemos aquilo há anos, ele me beijou. Foi simplesmente perfeito."**_


	5. O Tempo e o Torneio

**Disclaimer:** vcs já sabem quais são os personagens da J.K. certo? uhn q bom...entom,eles naum são meus, obviamente...a naum ser o Ron...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: O Tempo e o Torneio**

Não irei perdeu meu tempo e o de vocês narrando meu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Vivíamos sob a ameaça de um bruxo chamado Sirius Black que havia fugido da prisão de Azkaban. Ao passar desse ano, o Ministério da Magia colocou seus Aurors atrás dele, e o assunto foi esquecido pelo tempo. E devo dizer, papai não concordava com a visão do ministério sobre Black.

Nas férias de verão após meu terceiro ano haveria a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Papai estava fornecendo as vassouras das duas equipes finalistas, as potentes Firebolts. Fomos acampar perto do estádio, onde milhares de outros bruxos também acampavam. A barraca de papai era normal por fora, como uma de trouxas, mas por dentro era um confortável apartamento de quatro quartos.

Fomos para o estádio assim que as luzes acenderam e subimos até o camarote de honra. Subi de mãos dadas com papai, eu sempre gostei desses eventos em que eu ia junto com ele. Quando entramos no camarote, vi Harry Potter e "muitos" Weasleys sentados em uma fileira. Granger estava junto.

Sentei com papai na fileira de trás, e logo os Malfoy chegaram. Cumprimentei Lucius e Narcisa, e Draco se sentou ao meu lado. Ele começou a insultar os Weasley e eu o puxei pela manga, mandando que ficasse quieto.

O jogo começou, e Ludo Bagman anunciava com freqüência o nome da marca de meu pai. O jogo terminou com vitória da Irlanda, embora Krum tenha capturado o pomo para a Bulgária. Depois do jogo nos despedimos dos Malfoy e voltamos para o acampamento.

Era madrugada. Papai me acordou assustado. Disse para eu correr para fora da barraca, o que eu fiz imediatamente. Então eu vi, muitas pessoas vestidas de preto e mascaradas correndo para o nosso lado, três pessoas, trouxas, presas sob suas cabeças balançando e fazendo gestos obscenos no ar.

Papai girou a varinha de um modo que nossa barraca sumiu, desaparecendo no ar. Fomos correndo para a floresta, quando eu parei congelada. Papai não entendeu, mas quando viu ficou mais atônito que eu. Era um crânio verde, com uma cobra saindo da boca. Parecia um outdoor enorme de luzes verdes. Algo estranho aconteceu comigo. Flashes vinham em minha mente naquele momento. Eu me lembrava daquela caveira e um grito desesperado. Era meu pai gritando. A ultima coisa que me lembro daquele lugar foi meu pai me abraçando, uma sensação de barras de ferro me apertando e eu estava em casa.

- O que foi aquilo? – eu estava muito assustada.

- A Marca Negra. – meu pai estava atordoado, sentou em uma cadeira e eu sentei ao seu lado.

- Eu sei que era a marca. Mas aquelas pessoas de máscara? – eu estava assustada com os trouxas no ar.

- Eram Comensais da Morte. – os olhos de papai brilhavam estranhos.

- Mas eles voltaram? Você-Sabe-Quem voltou?- agora que eu estava assustada mesmo.

- Não sei Sarah. Precisamos descansar, amanhã veremos mais sobre isso no Profeta Diário. – e se levantou e subiu, eu o segui.

O Profeta não noticiou nada importante sobre o caso. Apenas narrou os fatos e Skeeter fez observações contra os funcionários do ministério que se recusavam a dar mais informações.

Logo a semana passou, e já estava na hora de voltar a Hogwarts.

Então estávamos eu e papai de frente ao Expresso de Hogwarts, para meu quarto ano na escola. Dei um abraço em meu pai e um beijo, e então subi com Kat para o trem.

A viajem até Hogwarts foi tranqüila. Chegando lá, tomamos uma carruagem e fomos ao banquete. Depois do jantar, Dumbledore fez um anuncio a escola. Naquele ano não haveria a Taça de Quadribol, haveria o "Torneio Tribruxo". Só os alunos maiores de 16 anos poderiam se inscrever, e alunos de duas outras escolas viriam para Hogwarts para disputar o torneio.

Quando entrei no Salão Comunal Sonserino me senti tranqüila. Já estava com saudades de Hogwarts. Sentei no sofá de frente a lareira e fiquei ali, ouvindo Kat narrar sua viajem ao Egito.

A atmosfera na escola era de excitação. Todos esperavam a chegada das delegações das outras escolas. Quando chegou o dia e todos descemos para espera-los, a ansiedade corroia os alunos.

E então assistimos a chegada triunfal da delegação de Beauxbatons e sua carruagem gigante azul, e de Durmstrang e seu navio fantasma. E foi no banquete de boas vindas que algo aconteceu. A delegação de Durmstrang se reuniu conosco na mesa da Sonserina. Draco estava sentado de frente para mim, e ao seu lado sentou-se Vítor Krum, e ao meu lado sentou-se outro garoto dessa escola.

Olhei-o de relance, e logo depois voltei a olha-lo. Ele era alto, tinha belos músculos e olhos azuis claro. Quando olhei o garoto perdi o fôlego. Devo ter corado furiosamente.

Houve um outro banquete, para a escolha dos campeões das escolas. O Cálice de Fogo soltou os nomes. Vítor Krum representaria Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour para Beauxbatons e Cedrico Diggory para Hogwarts.

Tudo ia bem, até que o Cálice colocou outro nome.

Adivinhem?

Lógico, Harry Potter.

Harry foi para a sala com os outros campeões e nós fomos para o dormitório. Naquela noite, sonhei com o garoto dos olhos azuis.

A primeira tarefa ocorreu bem, pelo menos para Harry. Ele passou pelo Rabo Córneo Húngaro com grande astúcia.

Haveria um Baile de Inverno, que era uma tradição para o Torneio. Todos deveriam arrumar pares. Eu simplesmente ignorei esse fato, e nem ao menos lembrava do baile, só lembrei quando Kat veio correndo me dizer que Tim Harvery a havia convidado. Bom ai eu me desesperei, porque faltavam apenas uma semana para o baile e eu não tinha par. Então um dia depois eu estava andando sozinha pelo gramado quando o garoto dos olhos azuis de Durmstrang apareceu na minha frente. Eu quase desmaiei, mas consegui ficar em pé. Ele simplesmente sorriu para mim e disse:

- Olá, meu nome é Diogo Klien. – ele sorria e me estendeu a mão.

- É... Olá... Meu nome é Sarah, Sarah Damon.

- Você tem par para o baile Sarah? – eu não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Na verdade não.

- Quer ir comigo?

Bom eu corei, quase desmaiei. Ou eu era mais sortuda do que alguém com um pelúcio em uma mina de ouro, ou eu estava sonhando.

- Você está bem? – ele estava com cara de preocupado.

- Estou sim.

- E então?

- É... Bem... Eu... Claro, claro vou com você sim.

Combinamos de nos encontrar na porta do Salão Principal antes do Baile.

Eu ia subindo as escadas quando vi Draco passar por mim correndo em direção as masmorras. Gritei por ele, e ele não me ouviu, ou pelo menos me ignorou.

Corri até o Salão Comunal e ele estava sentado no sofá da lareira.

- O que deu em você? – perguntei, olhando para ele.

- Não é de seu interesse. – ele estava vermelho, parecia com raiva.

- Deixa de ser tonto e me fala Draco.

- Não me enche Damon.

Draco nunca tinha falado assim comigo. Quando Pansy entrou no salão logo depois, Draco se levantou e foi até ela.

- Quer ir comigo ao baile Parkinson? – ele falou, desesperado.

- Claro! – ela parecia ter ganhado uma conta cheia de ouro em Gringotes. – encontro com você aqui dez minutos antes do horário! – e saiu correndo feliz para o dormitório.

Draco olhou para mim, ainda vermelho de raiva, e saiu do Salão Comunal.

No horário combinado com Diogo eu estava em frente à porta de carvalho o esperando. Eu estava com um vestido verde escuro, meus cabelos soltos sobre minhas costas e dois fios de franja sobre meu rosto. Estava com brincos pequenos de esmeraldas e um colar de esmeraldas que foi de minha mãe.

Diogo chegou. Estava lindo. Vestia belas vestes azul marinho que ficavam perfeitas com seus olhos. Beijou minha mão e sorriu. Ficamos na porta esperando. Logo vi Parkinson e Draco chegando.

Draco usava belas vestes de veludo negro com gola alta, e Parkinson um vestido rosa-claro cheio de babadinhos, ridículo por sinal.

Entramos no salão e sentamos em uma mesa. Jantamos conversando muito, até descobri que os pais de Diogo eram ingleses, por isso ele não tinha sotaque como Krum. Diogo tinha 16 anos, e pretendia voltar para a Inglaterra para trabalhar quando terminasse seus estudos em Durmstrang.

Dançamos um pouco até que ele me chamou para ir aos jardins, que estavam lindos, com bancos brancos, arbustos, roseiras e fadinhas vivas que iluminavam fracamente o local. Eu e Diogo nos olhávamos. Ele era realmente lindo. Eu encarava aqueles olhos azuis.

- Você é linda. – ele disse em um tom baixo.

- Obrigada... Você também é muito. – meu rosto estava fritando.

- Seus olhos me acalmam. Nunca vi uma garota tão linda na Bulgária.

Eu não tinha palavras. Só conseguia olhar para aqueles olhos azuis e para a lua cheia e branca atrás dele.

- Sarah... Eu acho que eu estou... É... Bem... Apaixonado por você.

Agora eu nem respirar conseguia. Olhei nos olhos dele, sem palavras. Eu SÓ podia estar sonhando. Ele me abraçou, e como se nós esperássemos aquilo há anos, ele me beijou. Foi simplesmente perfeito.

Voltamos para o salão de mãos dadas. As Esquisitonas cantavam uma musica animada, mas logo essa foi substituída por uma lenta. Eu e Diogo fomos dançar, e logo Pansy puxou Draco para a pista. Draco olhava para mim enquanto dançávamos. Diogo me beijou de novo no meio da música. Não vi Draco até o dia seguinte.

Os dias passavam, e eu fui assistir a segunda tarefa com Diogo. Potter se saiu muito bem de novo. Fomos para o castelo, me despedi de Diogo e fui para o Salão Comunal. Eu estava pensando em Diogo. Ele logo voltaria para sua terra, e eu ficaria longe dele. Tomei uma decisão.

Desci e fui ao navio de Durmstrang. Diogo logo desceu. Estava nevando muito, e agente foi conversar dentro do castelo. Eu já estava decidida.

- Diogo eu vou ser direta. – eu disse desviando o olhar daqueles olhos azuis – quero terminar tudo com você.

- Por que? Me dá um motivo Sarah! – ele estava pasmo.

- Só não quero sofrer quando você voltar para a Bulgária. – eu estava chorando.

- Mas eu volto! Já disse que volto quando terminar a escola! – ele estava vermelho.

- Não! Já chega, eu não quero, não posso! – não sei porque, mas algo me dizia que eu tinha que terminar aquilo. – por favor, não me procure mais.

E fui para a masmorra. Nem eu mesma entendia o porque de ter feito aquilo, mas sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa.

Fui para a terceira tarefa com todo o resto da escola. Assistimos ao jogo lá de cima, e eu via Harry e Cedrico juntos, chegando a Taça. De repente eles sumiram. Me assustei, e sem pensar, tirei a varinha do bolso das vestes e desci até as paredes do labirinto. Fui andando por ali, tentando escutar. Não enxergava nenhum dos professores que estavam monitorando a tarefa, apenas via as paredes verdes e enormes.

E então aconteceu. Um barulho enorme nas minhas costas, algo caindo. Olhei e vi, Harry caído, uma mão segurando a Taça Tribruxo, a outra segurando apertado o pulso de Cedrico Diggory. Cheguei perto e vi que Harry abria os olhos devagar. Toquei o pulso de Cedrico que estava solto. Ele estava gelado. Dumbledore chegou logo depois, e olhou para mim. Eu levantei e só consegui dizer uma coisa:

- Cedrico Diggory está morto professor.

Tudo depois disso foi confuso. Potter foi levado até a ala hospitalar, eu falei tudo o que tinha visto a Dumbledore, e logo estávamos no banquete de despedida, como se os dias passassem como minutos.

Dumbledore falou sobre o retorno do Lorde das Trevas. Todos se transtornaram. Bem, quase todos.

O retorno pra casa foi como todos os outros, apenas uma névoa de medo e susto passava por todos nós.

Na estação, Draco veio falar comigo. Me desejou boas férias, e eu fiz o mesmo. Olhei fundo nos olhos de Draco tentando entender o que passava por seus pensamentos. Foi inútil.

Encontrei papai e o abracei. Estava precisando de férias.

Aquele ano foi um bom ano, apesar de todos os acontecimentos. No próximo ano, eu teria mais coisas para pensar e fazer. Mas eu iria estar preparada para qualquer coisa.

* * *

**N/A:**pessoas! mais um cap,desculpem a demora... 

Respondendo algumas perguntas...

essa fic **NÃO** é slash

Harry e Sarah naum são irmãos...mas fico feliz que vocês tenham chegado a essa conclusão, pq era isso q eu queria...mas o raciocínio tem fundamento,e se vcs pensarem um pouco mais vão perceber logo o que há ai...bom,mais esclarecimentos nos próximos caps...

agora os agradecimentos:

**Annah Lennox:** naum fike confusa moça! logo vc irá descobrir tudo...se quiser me add no msn...quem sabe eu naum te conto algo neh? e ai o que achou do cap? mande review falando!bjaum e vlw as reviews!

**Bruna Granger Potter:** brigada pelos elogios! e ai o que axou desse cap? bjux

**Anita:** sua resposta tah ai em cima! vlw as reviews, continue lendo!

bju pra vc tbm moxa!

bom pessoas é isso...ahe leiam a fic da Paty Selenita!

bjoz pra vcs,fuiz...

**by: Mary**

**E no próximo capítulo:**

_"Olhei os olhos de Rony Weasley, encarei Granger e olhei os outros a minha volta. _

_Eles pareciam transtornados com o que Potter tinha feito."_


	6. Umbridge

_**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens eventualmente conhecidos pertencem a tya Jow... _

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: Umbridge**

Férias. Eu nunca as aproveitei tanto. Estava animada para o retorno a Hogwarts, mas as lembranças de Diggory morto no meio do gramado ainda me assustavam.

A carta de Hogwarts chegou e eu a abri na sala, meu pai estava lendo o Profeta Matinal. Quando abri o envelope um distintivo caiu no meu pé. Peguei no chão e quase gritei quando vi o que era. Um grande "M" reluzia sobre um escudo verde e prata com uma serpente no meio. Eu tinha sido escolhida para Monitora.

Estava muito feliz. Papai disse que me daria um presente, e eu escolhi uma coruja.

Fomos ao Beco Diagonal comprar meus materiais e fomos à loja de animais. Chegando lá meu pai mandou que eu escolhesse a coruja que eu quisesse. Comecei a andar pela loja. Havia belas corujas ali, corujas pardas, corujas de torre, corujas de igreja. Foi então que eu vi. Em uma gaiola prateada estava empoleirada uma coruja totalmente negra. Quando ela me "viu", colocou-se em uma postura pomposa e olhou para mim. Tinha olhos azuis lindos. Estava escolhida. Essa viria a ser Lira, uma grande companheira em meus três últimos anos de escola.

Chegamos a estação adiantados. Fui ao compartimento dos animais e coloquei Lira em um canto. Voltei para onde meu pai me esperava com meu malão. Logo encontrei Kat, que me apresentou a seus pais. Apresentei a eles meu pai, que ficou feliz em conhecer a família de minha melhor amiga. Abracei meu pai e subimos no trem. Kat foi para uma cabine à frente e eu fui para a cabine dos monitores. Quando entrei lá, me surpreendi quando vi Granger e Weasley lá. Eram monitores também. Ali também estavam dois Corvinais e dois Lufa-Lufas. Faltava um monitor Sonserino. Mas isso logo foi resolvido. Draco entrou no compartimento todo pomposo, com o peito estufado mostrando seu distintivo. Quando me viu foi como se o balão furasse. Eu riria se tudo aquilo não fosse tão formal. Os monitores-chefes estavam lá, um da Corvinal e uma Grifinória. Nos deram as instruções para a viajem. Deveríamos supervisionar os corredores do trem até Hogwarts.

Sai daquele compartimento e comecei a fazer meu trabalho. Foi um dia cansativo, mas valeu a pena quando chegamos para o banquete.

Sentei na mesa da minha casa, e como eu já estava acostumada, Draco e Kat sentaram ao meu lado. Jantamos, e como sempre as comidas do banquete estavam perfeitas. Dumbledore se levantou para discursar, e algo muito estranho aconteceu. Uma mulher, baixa e gorda que parecia ser nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas o interrompeu. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido. Todos congelaram, até que Dumbledore a apresentou. Ela era Dolores Umbridge, nossa nova professora. A mulher fez um discurso enorme e acho que ninguém ouviu mais que dez palavras. A voz dela era irritante. Depois do que pareceram séculos, fomos para os dormitórios.

O ano letivo tinha começado.

Tudo ia relativamente bem, até nossa primeira aula com Umbridge. Nós teríamos suas aulas junto com os alunos de Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa.

Entramos na sala e tiramos as varinhas. Ela mandou que guardássemos e disse que não precisaríamos delas em suas aulas. Todos se olharam atordoados. Mas só piorou. Umbridge disse que teríamos que responder a ela como "Sim senhora professora Umbridge" ou "Não senhora professora Umbridge".

Todos concordamos, aquilo era ridículo.

Ela mandou a gente começar a ler o livro. Todos começaram a ler, até que percebi uma coisa. Granger estava com a mão erguida. Todos pareciam olhar agora, e Umbridge parecia ignorar. Mas depois de certo tempo isso ficou impossível, porque nenhum aluno sequer olhava para o livro, todos olhavam Granger.

Ela e Umbridge começaram a discutir sobre nosso curso e a falta de pratica de feitiços. Umbridge começou a criticar nossos professores anteriores. Ergui a mão.

- Sim Srta...? – a voz dela era muito irritante.

- Damon, Sarah Damon. Professora devo dizer que esse mestiço a quem a senhora se refere, o professor Remo Lupin, foi nosso melhor professor dessa matéria, e sinto dizer, mas _a senhora _e seus métodos não chegarão nem perto do ensino dele.

- Dez pontos a menos para Sonserina senhorita Damon.

Mas a mão de Potter já estava erguida, e eles começaram a discutir.

- Quem é que o senhor imagina que queira atacar crianças da sua idade senhor Potter? – ela estava com uma voz ridiculamente melosa.

- Humm, vejamos... – Potter fingia pensar – talvez... _Lord Voldemort?_

Eu congelei. Potter estava encrencado. Perdeu pontos para Grifinória e foi para detenção. A sala ficou em silêncio o resto da aula, "lendo" a matéria.

Os próximos dias foram tranqüilos, embora as aulas de Umbridge fossem praticamente torturas de tão chatas. Foi colada no quadro do Salão Comunal a data da próxima visita a Hogsmead.

Certo dia eu estava estudando na biblioteca quando ouvi uma aluna da Corvinal, Cho Chang, comentando com uma amiga sua sobre um encontro com Potter no "Cabeça de Javali" para discutir encontros para estudar defesa contra as artes das trevas. Eu decidi ir.

Tinha que despistar Kat, pois não queria ninguém me seguindo, e isso incluía a ela e Draco. Disse a ela que eu ficaria em Hogwarts e depois de relutar e discutir ela foi sem mim. Draco foi com Crabbe e Goyle e Pansy Parkinson foi a seus calcanhares. Era ridículo o modo com que ela o seguia e tentava conquistar Draco.

Esperei que eles tomassem distância e sai. Fui correndo até Hogsmead e entrei no tal _pub._ Era totalmente diferente do "Três Vassouras". Quando entrei, todos os alunos que estavam ali congelaram. Não havia nenhum Sonserino. Olhei para Potter que me encarou. Os outros nem respiravam. Um aluno da Corvinal olhava diretamente para meu distintivo. Uma lista com nomes assinados estava nas mãos de Granger.

- Posso? – perguntei a ela, estendendo a mão para a lista.

- O que você quer? – era Granger falando.

- Quero fazer parte desse grupo. – minha mão ainda estendida.

- E qual a certeza que nós temos que você não vai correr e contar para Umbridge? – era Rony Weasley falando. Eu encarava Potter. Ele firmou mais seu olhar, e eu fiz o mesmo, com a mesma intensidade.

- Tudo bem, ela tá dentro Mione. – disse Potter, pegou a lista e me entregou. Eu assinei e devolvi a Granger.

Olhei os olhos de Rony Weasley, encarei Granger e olhei os outros a minha volta. Eles pareciam transtornados com o que Potter tinha feito.

- Não é porque eu sou da Sonserina que eu sou como Malfoy ou Parkinson. – disse com a voz fria, e sai do bar.

Os dias se passavam. Nenhuma notícia sobre o tal grupo chegava até mim, até que um dia um garoto da Corvinal veio falar comigo.

- Harry Potter pediu para avisar que terá uma reunião do grupo na sala que fica de frente para a tapeçaria de Barrabás, o tolo, esta noite.

- Certo, estarei lá.

O garoto saiu correndo. É incrível o poder que vestes verde e prata tem sobre certos alunos em Hogwarts.

Entrei na tal sala. Potter estava lá, com Rony Weasley e sua irmã, Granger, e outros Grifinórios. Logo todos os alunos que estiveram no bar estavam na sala. Eles começaram a discutir o nome do grupo, até que ficou confirmado ser _Armada de Dumbledore._

Começamos a praticar feitiços de desarmar. Todos tinham medo de praticar comigo, por isso Potter o fez. O desarmei de primeira, o que o fez ficar impressionado.

Nos dias seguintes nada aconteceu, até que Umbridge me chamou em sua sala. Quando cheguei lá, estavam presentes também Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson e mais alguns Sonserinos. Umbridge queria formar um tipo de grupo que seria um nível a mais sobre os monitores. Umbridge agora era _Alta Inquisitora _de Hogwarts, algo que substituía Dumbledore. Ela estava tornando Hogwarts um inferno.

Aceitei fazer parte de seu grupo. Isso poderia ser proveitoso em algum caso com a AD.

Mais uma reunião da AD. Todos diziam a Potter que era hora de fazermos o Patrono. Potter concordou.

- Vocês têm que pensar em algo feliz, uma lembrança feliz e se concentrar nela. Ai digam _Expecto Patronum _e vejam o que conseguem fazer. Podem começar.

Segurei firme minha varinha. Olhei para Potter. Uma lembrança feliz...

Pensei naquele dia no meu primeiro ano, na porta da sala nas masmorras onde eu encontrei com Harry Potter pela primeira vez. Concentrei-me naquela primeira troca de olhares.

_- **EXPECTO PATRONUM! **_

Uma grande águia prateada surgiu da ponta da minha varinha. Potter sorriu satisfeito. Nenhum dos outros alunos tinham conseguido ainda, e eles me olhavam assustados.

* * *

**N/A: **_oi de novo galera...desculpem de novo a demora,a mudança me deixou fora de mim,mas agora já to aki de novo _

_bom, vamos aos thanks..._

**Annah Lennox:** _haeuhaeuaehuaehe Harry gamado nela é uma boa teoria...pense nisso..._

_haeuhaeuaehuaeau brigada de novo pela review,bjaum!_

**Douglas:** _que teoria é essa pequeno ser? nussa vc foi longe e isolou nessa...naum tem mto a ver isso naum...bom mas msmo assim,brigadaum pela review e continue lendo...bjaum moço!_

**_bom...fuiz..._**

****

**_bjus by: Mary _**

**_

* * *

_**

_E no próximo capítulo:_

"Mas não foi só meu feitiço que acertou o bruxo. Do outro lado do saguão mais alguém fez o que me pareceu o mesmo feitiço que o meu.

Era Dumbledore."


	7. O Lorde

_**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens da série "Harry Potter" pertencem a J. K. Rowling... só o Ron que é meu!_

_**

* * *

Capítulo 7: O Lorde **_

Eu andava com o grupo de alunos de Umbridge em direção a sua sala. Ela estava desconfiada de algo. E não deu outra. No corredor de sua sala pegamos alunos de vigia. A escola estava de cabeça para baixo, mas era evidente que eles estavam guardando algo. Umbridge nos fez pegar um por um. Granger, Rony e Gina Weasley, Neville Longbotton e uma garota de cabelos loiros esquisita.

Fomos para a sala de Umbridge. Quando entramos, ela teve certeza de suas desconfianças. Potter estava ajoelhado em sua lareira com a cabeça em algum lugar indefinido, pois estava no meio de um monte de chamas verde de Pó de Flu. Umbridge o puxou para fora e começou a fazer um interrogatório com o garoto. Ela perguntava de Dumbledore, que estava fugido, e de alguma espécie de arma que ele escondia do Ministério. Potter disse que mostraria a ela onde estava a arma, e saiu com ela e Granger. Ficamos na sala para cuidar dos outros.

As varinhas deles estavam nas mãos de Parkinson. Troquei olhares com Weasley. Agora ele parecia ter certeza de que eu era uma traidora. Então, olhei para Draco. Eu não queria fazer aquilo, mas era necessário.

Enfeiticei o cabelo de Parkinson sem ninguém ver, e ele começou a dar nós. Ela foi mexer no cabelo e deixou as varinhas comigo. Eu as coloquei devagar sobre a mesa, todos olhavam Pansy, mas os garotos da AD perceberam meu plano. Estuporei Draco, e numa velocidade incrível, todos os outros estavam estuporados. Abri a porta para que eles saíssem. Rony Weasley olhou em meus olhos. Ele sorriu. Naquele momento eu conquistei a confiança do melhor amigo de Harry Potter.

Segui os garotos da AD. Vi quando eles entraram na floresta e saíram voando em trestálios. Sim, eu podia ver os trestálios. Entrei na floresta e logo dei de cara com um deles. Subi em seu lombo e disse pra que ele seguisse os outros.

Na altura em que meus joelhos doíam o trestálio parou, em frente a uma cabine telefônica. Outros trestálios estavam ali parados. Eu sabia onde estava, era a entrada para o Ministério da Magia. Tentei me lembrar dos números que meu pai digitara ali quando fui com ele.

Digitei os números e uma voz disse:

- Bem vindo ao Ministério da Magia. Nome e Destino Por Favor.

- Sarah Damon, vim ajudar Harry Potter.

Logo apareceu um crachá escrito _"Sarah Damon. Ajuda a Harry Potter."_

Coloquei o objeto e fui andando. Não tinha para onde ir, eu não fazia idéia do que eles estavam fazendo ali.

Resolvi ficar ali perto da fonte dos "Irmãos Mágicos" esperando por algum sinal de movimento estranho.

O tempo passava lentamente... Depois do que me pareceram horas, uma mulher vestida de preto passou por mim correndo, e nem me notou porque eu estava escondida atrás de uma lareira. Quando ela estava perto da cabine telefônica, Potter chegou correndo atrás dela. Ela atirou um feitiço nele e ele desviou se escondendo atrás da fonte.

Eles começaram a discutir. Falavam algo sobre vingança a um primo da mulher, e Potter tentou enfeitiça-la com a maldição Criciatus. Ela caiu, mas logo se levantou.

Começaram a falar de uma profecia. Potter estava escondido atrás da fonte, e a mulher estava entre o esconderijo dele e o meu.

Ele começou a zomba-la falando que a tal profecia se quebrara. Ele levantou uma mão quando ela convocava a profecia para zombar com ela. A mulher de repente mudou o tom de voz e começou a pedir perdão.

- Milorde, eu tentei, eu tentei... Não me castigue.

Havia pânico em sua voz. Aquelas palavras me causaram um choque terrível, como se eu soubesse quem estava ali. Olhei devagar. Um homem alto de aparência ofídica estava virado em direção a fonte, a tal mulher em seus pés implorando perdão, e Potter do outro lado, pelo jeito como eu, paralisado.

_Era Lord Voldemort._

Voldemort ficou ali discutindo com Potter. Então ele ergueu a varinha.

- Não tenho mais nada a lhe dizer, Potter...

Eu sabia o que ele iria fazer. Levantei, puxei a varinha e mirei a estátua do bruxo, que agora estava sem cabeça.

- _Mobillus_ – sussurrei.

Mas não foi só meu feitiço que acertou o bruxo. Do outro lado do saguão mais alguém fez o que me pareceu o mesmo feitiço que o meu.

Era Dumbledore.

O bruxo sem cabeça pulou na frente de Potter, ficando ali, entre ele e Voldemort. Eu sentei no meu esconderijo de novo. Estava tremendo e ouvia aquelas duas vozes, uma cortante e fria, a outra forte e grave.

Dumbledore falava calmamente e Voldemort estava nervoso. Ouvi barulhos.

- Cuidado! – berrou Potter.

Mais barulhos, farfalhar de asas, coisas se quebrando. Tremendo, eu virei a vi Voldemort envolto em água no meio da fonte. Dumbledore gritou para Potter não se mover, mas de repente Potter estava com os olhos vermelhos e falava em uma voz fria, a voz de Voldemort.

- Me mate agora Dumbledore. Se a morte não é nada, mate o garoto!

Um fio de luz prateado saiu da varinha de Dumbledore e atingiu Potter que caiu no chão tremendo.

Eu tremia igualmente ali onde estava. De repente várias lareiras explodiram em chamas verdes e muitos homens chegaram ali. Voldemort abraçou a mulher e desaparatou. Eu estava tremendo e suando frio. Dumbledore falava com o Ministro da Magia, que estava mais assustado que eu.

Dumbledore entregou algo nas mãos de Potter e ele desapareceu. Então ele virou para o meu lado e me viu. Dispensou o Ministro e veio andando até mim, que até agora não tinha coragem de mexer nenhum músculo.

- Sarah você está bem?

Eu estava tremendo.

– Sim senhor – minha voz saiu artificial e tremida – Só estou um pouco assustada, acho.

Um pouco era realmente nada. Eu estava **muito assustada**. Tinha acabado de ver o Lorde das Trevas, como eu deveria estar?

Dumbledore me ajudou a levantar e foi até a primeira lareira. Pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu e jogou lá dentro.

- Ala Hospitalar, Hogwarts – ele disse e me empurrou para as chamas. – diga a Madame Pomfrey que lhe de uma poção calmante para o sono.

E tudo girou, até que eu abri os olhos com uma Madame Pomfrey frenética me segurando e me levando até a cama.

Tomei a tal poção. Dormi na hora.

Acordei no outro dia com um monte de cabelos loiros na minha frente.

- Draco?

- Oi... Você está bem?

- Tonta... Totalmente tonta...

- Sarah você viu algum Comensal da Morte ontem no Ministério?

- Como você sabe que eu estive lá?

- Dumbledore me falou... Mas então? Você viu? – ele parecia preocupado.

-Vi sim...

Draco ficou pálido.

- Quem... Digo assim... Qual deles? – ele parecia prestes a desmaiar.

- Não sei qual... Era uma mulher.

Draco recuperou a cor. Parecia aliviado.

- Ok agora durma Sarah... Você deve estar boa para o banquete de despedidas.

Mas eu não dormi. Enchi Madame Pomfrey até ela me liberar. Desci correndo até a masmorra. Kat estava sentada numa poltrona aflita. Sentei-me no sofá da lareira. Ela tinha cara de interrogatório.

- Você melhorou?

- Sim...

- Veja isso... Dumbledore chamou a mim e ao Draco em sua sala e nos disse o que você fez ontem... Disse que precisaria de apoio hoje, que deveria estar assustada. – ela estava corada.

- É assustada eu estou... Mas não é pra tanto.

- Sarah, mas eu não entendi Dumbledore.

- Por que?

- Ele chamou Draco e contou toda a história, e disse que ele tinha que te ajudar, mas olha isso – e colocou o Profeta Matinal na minha mão. A foto do pai de Draco, Lucius, estava na primeira página, ele era um dos Comensais que haviam sido presos no Ministério.

A passagem da parede se abriu e Draco entrou acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle.

- Malfoy – minha voz era fria. Eu estava furiosa com ele.

- Sarah? Achei que você fosse ficar até amanhã na Ala Hospitalar.

- Preciso falar com você. Particular. – olhei friamente para Crabbe e Goyle.

- Saiam – e fez um sinal com a mão. – O que foi Sarah? O que você tem que está tão nervosa?

- O que eu tenho? Foi por isso o interrogatório não foi? – joguei o jornal na mão dele.

Ele leu e empalideceu.

- Sarah me entenda...

- Não Draco. Não tem explicação! Foi por isso que me interrogou, achou que eu estivesse visto o seu pai sendo preso e estava com medo que eu contasse isso pra escola inteira não é? Pois é Malfoy, mas não deu muito certo, parece que o Profeta viu o que eu não vi!

Eu sentia meu rosto fritar de raiva. Draco estava mais pálido ainda, e com cara de pasmo.

- Não, não é assim não Sarah... Não tinha medo que você contasse nada pra escola eu só não queria que...

- Que o que Draco?

- Que você soubesse que ele tinha sido preso. – ele falou isso quase como um sussurro.

- E por que?

- Porque não quero que você pense que eu fracasso como ele. – isso FOI um sussurro.

- Eu não pensaria isso Draco. Sei que você é superior a isso. Sei que você é mais do que um Comensal idiota. Eu sei que você NÃO precisa ser um Comensal pra ser bom.

Malfoy empalideceu mais, se é que era possível, e depois ficou num tom vermelho arroxeado. Eu virei as costas pra ele e fui para o dormitório feminino. No outro dia foi o encerramento do ano letivo, mais uma vez com um discurso de Dumbledore sobre Voldemort. Fomos para a estação de Hogsmead pegar o Expresso para casa.

Já era quase noite e devíamos estar chegando em Londres. Eu estava em uma cabine junto com Kat, e nós líamos o "Semanário das Bruxas". Draco entrou na cabine, sozinho.

- Bom eu já volto Sarah. – e Kat saiu. Eu odeio quando ela faz isso.

- Que foi? – perguntei a Draco.

- Você me desculpa pelo negócio do Profeta?

- Não sou eu que tenho que te desculpar Draco. Você é que deve aprender a agir como um homem de verdade.

O trem parou, eu passei por ele e desci, sem falar mais nada. Encontrei meu pai e fomos embora, férias de novo, calma e descanso. E novamente, eu precisava disso.

* * *

**N/A:** _Desculpa a demora pra postar gente... é que eu estive ocupada e tbm to em provas e talz... mas prometo naum demorar mais!_

**Thanks for:**

**Annah Lennox:** vlw as reviews! Eu continuo postando essa fic aqui por vc msmo viu moça... me add no msn...

Daniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii se naum é vc ficar no msn me mandando escrever naum adianta, a fic naum sai! bjuuuuuuuu amadoro-ti! 

**By: Mary...**

* * *

_E no próximo capítulo: _

_"Ele disse isso bem devagar. Eu olhava naqueles olhos. E então descobri que eu nunca estive confusa. Tudo ficou tão claro de repente que eu me assustei. Olhei os olhos cinzentos que pela primeira vez mostravam a verdade."_


	8. Ação e Reação

_**Capítulo 8: Ação e Reação**_

Hora de ir ao Beco Diagonal novamente. Eu e papai resolvemos ir a um sábado de manhã. Chegando lá, fomos a Floreios e Borrões onde comprei todos os meus livros. Passamos na loja de animais e eu comprei petiscos para Lira. Papai disse para eu comprar o que quisesse e enquanto isso ele ia à nossa loja, a Artigos Para Quadribol, para checar se estava tudo bem. Resolvi ir até Madame Malkin comprar vestes novas. Ela tirou minhas medidas e sai de lá com várias vestes novas. Fui até Florean comprar um sorvete e encontrei, para minha alegria, Kat lá.

Kat congelou na hora em que me viu.

- Que foi Katrina? Que bicho te mordeu? – parecia que ela estava de frente para o Barão Sangrento, pálida.

- Você... É... O que você fez?

- Eu? Nada, por que?

- Não você está brincando... Você andou tomando alguma poção de desenvolvimento ou algum tipo de cosmético?

- Não... – aquilo já estava ridículo. – Qual é o problema Kat?

- Você está tão... Diferente...

Ergui uma sombrancelha. Comecei a rir.

- Todos crescemos um dia... Agora, a gente podia tomar o sorvete em paz não é?

- Ahn... Claro! – ela sorriu.

Mas Katrina não estava exagerando. Eu tinha crescido pelo menos uns dez centímetros desde o fim do ano letivo. Meus cabelos também tinham crescido e estavam mais pretos e lisos do que nunca. As férias no Havaí tinham produzido um ótimo efeito em minha pele, que estava num tom de dourado bem claro. Meus olhos, como sempre verdes. E digamos assim que esses não eram os únicos aspectos pelos quais eu tinha me desenvolvido.

Cheguei na plataforma 9¾ dez minutos antes do embarque.

Fiz minhas funções de monitora nos horários estipulados para a viajem.

Quando acabou meu horário fui procurar uma cabine para descansar. Vi uma onde estavam Crabbe e Goyle sentados em um canto, um garoto do sétimo ano no mesmo banco dos idiotas e no banco de frente Draco estava deitado no colo de Pansy Parkinson.

Abri a porta e entrei lentamente. Desde o fim do ano letivo eu não via Draco. Ele pulou do colo de Pansy como se estivesse levado um choque, e ela olhou raivosa para mim.

- Sarah...

- Oi Draco.

- Tudo bem? Foi bem de férias? – ele sorriu, nervoso.

- Sim... Fui ótimo, eu adorei o Havaí. – ainda assim eu não sorria.

- Nossa, que bom. – ele olhava meu corpo de cima a baixo, como se estivesse me vendo direito pela primeira vez. Pansy me fuzilava com os olhos.

- E como foram as suas Draco? – olhei nos olhos dele, para que ele parasse de olhar para meu corpo.

- Eh... – ele gaguejou na hora de responder – Foram... Boas...

O garoto do sétimo ano também olhava para mim. Draco estava a ponto de pegar a varinha e transformá-lo em um rato, quando um garoto entrou na cabine.

- O novo professor está chamando vocês para a cabine dele – e apontou para mim e para o garoto do sétimo ano.

Levantamos e seguimos o garoto. Chegamos na tal cabine e entramos. Na cabine estavam dois garotos da Corvinal, uns da Lufa-Lufa, Neville Longbotton, Gina Weasley e – corei furiosamente – Harry Potter.

O tal professor era realmente muito chato. Ficou horas falando sobre os antepassados de cada um de nós, e contou a história inteira de Harry Potter, como se nenhum de nós conhecêssemos. Saímos de sua cabine e voltamos para a de Draco. O garoto do sétimo ano não conseguia fechar a porta até que uma hora conseguiu. Draco olhou desconfiado. A viajem já estava acabando, e era hora de trocarmos as vestes. Coloquei a capa da Sonserina sobre as roupas de trouxa que eu usava e o resto do pessoal fez o mesmo. O trem sofreu um solavanco e Pansy quase caiu. Draco riu e eu procurei olhar para a janela. Quando o trem parou e eu fui saindo junto com o garoto do sétimo ano, Crabbe e Goyle nos seguiram e Pansy ficou mais um pouco na cabine com Draco, mas logo chegou até nós.

Subi em uma carruagem e Pansy foi para outra com Crabbe, Goyle e o garoto do sétimo ano. Quando a porta da carruagem ia se fechando e ela começava a se mover, Draco subiu nela ofegante.

- Por que não foi na outra carruagem?

- Estou fugindo da Pansy. Ela tem pegado no meu pé sabe.

Eu ri.

- Não ria ok? Não é legal. – ele parecia incomodado.

Eu olhava para fora da carruagem. Hogsmead era linda à noite.

- Você está diferente...

- E você não é o primeiro que me fala isso.

Ele parecia encabulado.

A carruagem parou e eu desci. Subi as escadas sem esperar ninguém e encontrei com Kat nas escadarias. Seguimos para o Salão Principal. Era bom estar de volta. Sentei com Kat na mesa da Sonserina e olhei para a da Grifinória. Potter não estava lá. Eu congelei. Estava acontecendo algo, ele tinha lutado com Voldemort no fim do ano letivo e agora não estava na escola. Tinha algo errado.

Começamos a jantar, e, para meu alívio Snape abriu a porta do Salão Principal e entrou com Potter em seus calcanhares. Ele seguiu para a mesa da Grifinória. Ainda vestia roupa de trouxa.

Me aliviei e jantei em paz. Ouvi o tradicional discurso de Dumbledore e ia saindo para o Salão Comunal quando Draco me alcançou correndo. Mas nem conseguiu chegar ao meu lado direito quando Pansy segurou ele pelo braço.

- Preciso falar com você, agora. – ela estava séria.

- Ok, vamos lá então. – Draco estava com cara de derrotado.

Entrei com Kat no Salão Comunal e fomos direto para o dormitório. Arrumei meus pertences em minha mesa-de-cabeceira e deitei na cama de frente para Kat. Eu estava contando para ela minha viajem ao Havaí quando ouvi a porta do quarto bater fortemente. Tudo depois foi muito rápido.

Em um momento Pansy Parkinson estava ajoelhada em cima de mim com sua varinha em meu pescoço, no outro sua varinha voava para longe, e no outro eu estava de pé segurando minha varinha na mão direita apontada para ela e a dela segura na mão esquerda, Kat em pé apontando a varinha para o peito dela também e ela em pé ao lado de sua cama. Eu olhava de Kat para Pansy assustada. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Então Pansy sentou no chão ao lado de sua cama e começou a chorar. Eu olhava para ela incrédula. Coloquei sua varinha sobre a cama e sentei ao seu lado. Kat sentou em minha cama, ainda com a varinha em punho, olhando para nós. Guardei minha varinha no bolso do pijama e fitei-a por um momento.

- Pansy? – disse com incerteza.

- Por que você faz isso? – ela me olhou com aqueles olhos negros cheios de lágrimas, a voz num misto de raiva e mágoa.

- Isso o que Pansy? – eu estava receosa.

- Finge que não percebe! – ela estava gritando.

- Não percebo o que?

- O que ele sente por você!

As duas estavam em pé agora, e Kat levantou-se também ficando em uma posição que daria para segurar Pansy caso ela viesse para o meu lado novamente.

- Eu realmente não entendo.

- A não é? Eu fui lá falar com ele agora Damon – ela chorou mais alto e gritou mais alto ainda – me declarei a ele. E sabe o que ele me disse?

- O que? – ela só podia estar delirando. Eu não entendia completamente nada.

- Que não podia ter nada comigo porque te ama!

- Quem me ama?

- Vai dizer que você nunca percebeu? – ela chorava e eu logo percebi o que estava acontecendo.

Lembrei do garoto me ajudando com meu malão na primeira vez em que eu vi o Expresso de Hogwarts. Lembrei daquele sorriso. Lembrei da minha seleção e do garoto que logo se sentou do meu lado, sorrindo satisfeito. Lembrei de Potter na Floreios e Borrões dizendo que ele também tinha arranjado uma namorada, e ele corou furiosamente. Lembrei dele raivoso quando eu discordei de suas provocações com Potter. Lembrei do pedido de desculpas no trem e do ataque de raiva quando eu queria ir procurar Potter no segundo ano. Lembrei dele passando furiosamente por mim quando Diogo me convidou para o Baile de Inverno e lembrei que não voltei a vê-lo depois que ele viu a gente se beijando. Lembrei que ele tinha dito que não queria que eu pensasse que ele fosse um fracassado como seu pai. Lembrei de todas as trocas de olhares nos últimos cinco anos. Lembrei dele me olhando de cima em baixo no Expresso de Hogwarts. Lembrei do elogio e dele corando furiosamente enquanto me dizia aquilo.

Olhei no fundo dos olhos de Pansy. Era Draco. Draco Malfoy gostava de mim. Ou ainda mais, me amava.

- Não Pansy, nunca percebi. – e abaixei os olhos.

- Ele te ama garota! Draco Malfoy te ama! – ela gritou e voltou a chorar.

Nesse momento Anne e Mary entraram no quarto e olharam confusas. Pansy chorava furiosamente no chão, eu sentei na minha cama, incapaz de pensar em nada. Kat deitou em sua cama, o que as meninas acabaram fazendo quando viram que não haveria explicação de nada naquele dia.

Eu estava transtornada. Olhava para a parede fria da masmorra.

Ok, ele sempre tinha sido um bom amigo, mesmo que tinha atitudes nas quais eu descordava e tal, mas sempre tinha sido um ótimo amigo. Eu nunca tinha percebido nada. Ele nunca tinha me demonstrado nada. Pelo menos nada que eu percebesse.

Olhei para o relógio. Eram onze da noite. Levantei da cama e fui para o Salão Comunal. Sentei no sofá da lareira e fiquei ali, observando o crepitar das chamas. Parecia que eu tinha passado horas ali quando ouvi um barulho. Sentado na poltrona em frente do sofá estava Draco. Meu coração disparou. Desviei o olhar. Eu estava sentada no sofá abraçada com meus joelhos olhando o fogo.

- Eu ouvi gritos vindo do quarto de vocês.

Eu congelei.

- Foi Pansy.

- Pansy?

- Sim. Ela estava transtornada.

- E o que ela disse? – ele parecia nervoso.

- O que eu nunca tinha percebido. Que eu sou uma burra que não enxergo nem o que esfregam na minha cara.

Ele estava suando. Sua voz saiu tremida.

- Como assim Sarah?

Eu desviei o olhar do fogo e olhei para ele. Levantei e andei até o peitoril da lareira. Me apoiei nele e fiquei olhando Draco. Ele também tinha mudado. Tinha crescido muito e seus cabelos já não eram arrumadinhos como no primeiro ano. Eram grandes e vinham até suas bochechas. As franjas ficavam caídas sobre seus olhos. Seu corpo estava definido e notavam-se claramente os músculos em seu peito. Draco tinha mudado muito.

- Ela disse que se declarou a um garoto – Draco empalideceu mais ainda – e disse que levou um fora.

- E – ele tremia – ela disse porque levou um fora?

- Sim, disse.

Draco se levantou e chegou perto de mim, mantendo certa distancia da lareira, porém me olhando nos lhos.

- E o que ela disse?

- Que ele não poderia namorar ela – Draco a dois passos de mim – porque ama outra.

Ele parou. Congelou devo dizer.

- E ela disse quem ele amava?

- Falou – Draco a um passo de mim agora.

- E quem é?

- Bom, o garoto disse que não poderia ficar com ela porque amava a mim.

Draco parou. Olhou nos meus olhos. Eu estava acostumada a ver aqueles olhos frios insultando qualquer sangue ruim nos corredores, mas agora eles estavam diferentes. Eles brilhavam de modo estranho. Eu olhava nos olhos dele tentando manter os meus na mesma intensidade.

- Eu te amo, Sarah.

Ele disse isso bem devagar. Eu olhava naqueles olhos. E então descobri que eu nunca estive confusa. Tudo ficou tão claro de repente que eu me assustei. Olhei os olhos cinzentos que pela primeira vez mostravam a verdade.

- Eu... Eu também te amo, Draco.

Diogo não tinha aquela sensibilidade, e nem muito menos aquela intensidade. Foi um beijo que me acalmou e ao mesmo tempo disparou meu coração. Senti as mãos de Draco apertando minha cintura, e apertei a nuca dele devagar. Sim, eu amava Draco Malfoy. Separei-me dele e olhei em seu rosto. Ele sorria abertamente.

Fui para o dormitório. Pansy ainda chorava em sua cama. Não pude deixar de sentir pena da garota. Deitei na cama e sorri, satisfeita. Dormi como um anjo àquela noite.


	9. Confie em mim Draco!

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens da série Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling...

**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Confie em mim, Draco!**

Levantei atrasada. Ainda bem que não tinha aula ainda, tinha o domingo inteiro antes do inicio oficial do ano letivo. Levantei e me vesti com calma. Coloquei, como de costume, uma calça preta, blusa colada e cavada preta e como estava um vento frio, coloquei um casaco de moletom preto que deixei com o zíper aberto. Não tinha mais ninguém no quarto, Kat com certeza tinha ido ao Salão Principal tomar café. Resolvi fazer o mesmo.

Chegando no Salão reparei que estava cheio. Alunos de todas as casas estavam tomando o primeiro café da manhã em Hogwarts em suas respectivas mesas. Localizei Kat na mesa e sentei ao seu lado, sorrindo. Kat percebeu que algo diferente estava acontecendo. Reparei que Pansy estava sentada a umas três cadeiras de distância de mim.

Kat olhava para meu rosto feliz.

- Dá pra dividir a Poção da Felicidade?

Eu ri.

- Infelizmente, essa não dá não amiga.

- O que aconteceu? Que horas você foi dormir? Eu fui era tarde e você ainda não estava na cama...

Nesse momento Draco entrou no Salão. Se minha cara era de felicidade, ele parecia uma criança que ficou sabendo que o Natal foi adiantado. Sorria de ponta a ponta, e até deixou de implicar com os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória que passaram por ele. Ele olhou para mim e eu sorri.

Veio em minha direção, eu me levantei e ele chegou em mim. Me abraçou pela cintura e me deu um beijo.

- Bom dia – ele sorria de ponta a ponta.

- Ótimo dia Draco. – sorri.

As reações foram diferentes. Pansy saiu correndo do Salão, Kat teve um acesso de riso abafado, Harry Potter – sim _o famoso Harry Potter_ – corou furiosamente na mesa da Grifinória, Weasley e Granger olharam com cara de nojo e Anne e Mary cochichavam furiosamente.

Draco sentou do meu lado e tomamos café. Após algum tempo, o salão já bem mais vazio, ele se levantou.

- Tenho treino de quadribol. Você vai assistir?

- Pode ser. Vem comigo Kat? – olhei para ela que não esperava a pergunta.

- Uhn... Ok, claro.

- Certo, então eu vou indo para o estádio e encontro com vocês lá. – ele sorriu, me deu mais um beijo e saiu em direção ao campo.

Kat olhou para mim. Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir.

- Pode contar tudo Srta. Damon.

- Ai por Merlim! Posso pelo menos acabar meu café?

Nós duas rimos.

Contei tudo para Kat em direção ao estádio. Ela ficou pasma e só falou quando nos sentamos na arquibancada.

- Eu realmente não esperava isso de Draco Malfoy. – ela me olhava, ainda pasma.

- Na verdade nem eu.

- Não achei que ele fosse capaz de... Amar.

- Eu também estou pasma Kat. Mas ele parece dizer a verdade. Pelo menos nunca vi Draco olhar para ninguém daquele jeito. Dava pra ver que ele não estava mentindo.

- É... – ela sorriu. O time entrara no campo.

Draco vez um ótimo treino. Não perdeu o pomo nenhuma vez, e saiu do treino exausto, mas feliz. Fomos para as masmorras e eu me sentei com Kat no sofá da lareira. Draco tinha ido tomar banho. O Salão Comunal estava calmo como sempre, todos conversando baixo e sussurrando. Era sempre assim na masmorra da Sonserina. Poucas luzes vindas de tochas que ficavam no alto e da lareira. Poltronas espalhadas por todos os lados, umas mesas nos cantos e um sofá e duas poltronas em frente à lareira. Draco chegou e deitou em meu colo. Ficamos ali, eu, ele e Kat conversando até altas horas da noite.

Era a primeira partida da Sonserina. Eu e Kat descemos para o Estádio no horário do jogo e sentamos no mar verde e prata que era a torcida da Sonserina. Os jogadores subiram com suas vassouras, mas para meu espanto não havia nenhum loiro de olhos cinzentos entre eles.

- Cadê o Draco? – perguntei para Kat que parecia procurar o mesmo que eu.

- É exatamente o que estou procurando.

Olhai por mais um tempo. Era claro que Draco não estava jogando. Levantei sem nem ao menos olhar para Kat e desci as arquibancadas em direção ao castelo. Fui até as masmorras e entrei no Salão Comunal. Era claro que Draco não estava lá. Subi as escadas sem saber para onde ia. Fui subindo até que cheguei no sétimo andar. Virei um corredor e trombei com alguém. Olhei o monte de cabelos loiros. Era Draco, acompanhado por duas garotinhas do primeiro ano.

Ele ficou branco, se é que é possível ele ficar mais branco do que é.

- Você devia estar jogando, não é? – eu olhei com os olhos estreitos nos olhos dele.

- É devia... Mas... Essas garotas estavam agindo fora do regulamento e eu resolvi leva-las até Snape.

Ergui uma sombrancelha. Draco não era o tipo de garoto que perdia um jogo de quadribol. Ainda mais contra Grifinória. Mas conhecia Draco o suficiente para saber que não adiantava interrogar.

- A, certo. Bom então podemos ir para o Salão Comunal, suponho?

- Claro, só espere por mim lá para eu levar essas garotas até Severo. - ele parecia aliviado.

Fui para o Salão e ele me encontrou lá logo depois. Mas isso só foi o primeiro acontecimento estranho.

Eu estava no corredor do banheiro da Murta-que-Geme. Certo, nenhuma menina de Hogwarts gosta daquele corredor. Eu estava andando (leia-se praticamente correndo) quando algo de estranho me congelou. Havia uma fresta aberta da porta do banheiro masculino, e Draco estava sentado no chão conversando com alguém. Chorando.

- Eu não vou conseguir, é impossível o que ele quer.- ele chorava desesperadamente.

- Acalme-se. Você vai dar um jeito, eu sei que vai. – agora sim isso me assustou. Era a Murta.

- Mas você não vê! Ele não conseguiu e quer que eu, com dezesseis anos consiga!

- Mas você é melhor que ele seja quem for ele. – sua voz era de consolo. – Ou então, desista se acha que não conseguirá, fale com "ele".

- Ai ele mata minha família. Ou pior, a pessoa que amo. Ele já sabe quem é, já me ameaçou com isso...

- Oh... Então fuja!

Nesse momento Draco levantou e viu que eu estava olhando diretamente para ele.

- Agente precisa conversar. – minha voz era fria e eu olhava diretamente nos olhos dele.

Ele somente concordou com a cabeça.

Fomos até os gramados. A escola inteira parecia estar comemorando a vitória da Grifinória, e os sonserinos estavam em seu Salão Comunal. Só estávamos nós dois nos gramados. Parei em baixo de uma árvore e olhei para ele.

- E então? Me explique a cena que acabei de ver no banheiro.

- Não era pra você ter visto aquilo.

- Pois é, mas eu vi. O que você não vai conseguir fazer Draco.

- Coisa minha. Por favor, não se meta Sarah.

- Se for coisa sua, é coisa minha Draco.

- Não não não, isso não é. – ele olhava para qualquer coisa, menos nos meus olhos.

- Draco deixa de ser orgulhoso. Pode me contar, eu vou te ajudar.

- Você não pode me ajudar. Eu não quero você metida nisso, nunca.

- Draco, por favor. Eu nunca quero te ver assim, eu te amo.

- Não Sarah.

- _Confie em mim, Draco!_

- Não posso. Não isso.

Draco estava chorando. De novo. Eu não sabia o que fazer, nunca tinha o visto assim, e a ultima pessoa que eu esperava ver chorando era Draco. Fiz a única coisa que me pareceu certa, abracei-o.

Draco estava cada dia mais estranho. Parecia sempre nervoso, sua pele estava num tom cinza, doentio e sempre havia olheiras em seus olhos. Eu estava preocupada, mas por mais que eu perguntasse ele não respondia. Ele passou uns dias na Ala Hospitalar sem poder receber visitas. Snape disse q tinha sido um acidente na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Os dias se passaram. Os meses passaram.

Eu estava no Salão Comunal, como de costume no sofá perto da lareira. Draco entrou no Salão e jogou-se na poltrona ali perto. Fui até ele, ele parecia extremamente preocupado e ansioso.

- Você realmente não quer me dizer?

- Não Sarah. Você não vai se meter nisso, é coisa minha.

Eu dei as costas para ele e fui andando em direção ao dormitório. O Salão Comunal estava completamente vazio. Senti uma mão segurando meu braço.

- Me solta Draco.

- Não... Diz que me perdoa.

- Por que?

- Só diz que me perdoa. Eu preciso sair, diz Sarah.

- Aonde você vai?

- Não importa. Diz que me perdoa Sarah.

- Não posso te perdoar por algo que eu não sei o que é.

- Por favor – lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

Eu abaixei meus olhos. Era estranho ver Draco chorando. Eu odiava aquilo. Ele era forte, sempre foi, desde sempre, Draco Malfoy, o garoto metido da Sonserina, o que se achava superior. Chorando.

- Certo Draco. Eu te perdôo.

Ele encostou sua testa na minha. Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto e caíram em minhas vestes. Abracei ele com força. Enquanto ele me beijava minha mão subiu por suas vestes, no seu braço. Algo queimou a ponta de meus dedos e eu levantei sua manga até o final.

Quando olhei eu congelei.

- Sarah. Sarah não, por favor!

Mas eu já tinha saído correndo para fora da masmorra.

Era tarde, eu sentia frio. Estava na margem do lago olhando as estrelas. Então era isso. Draco Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte. Na época, só a idéia de um Comensal me assustava. Só de pensar em Comensais e Marcas Negras um flash vinha em minha mente e eu lembrava de um grito. O grito forte do meu pai que eu nunca esqueci, por mais que todos gostariam que eu esquecesse.

Estava realmente frio naquele dia, porém não nevava. De repente, as nuvens cobriram todas as estrelas e a lua. Me levantei e virei em direção ao castelo, precisava me esquentar. Então me assustei mais do que em qualquer outro momento em minha vida. A Marca Negra pairava sobre a Torre de Astronomia. Era Draco, eu tinha certeza. Meu primeiro pensamento foi fugir dali. Mas então eu vi que não poderia fazer aquilo, eu tinha que impedir Draco de qualquer coisa que ele fosse fazer, e tinha que ser rápido.

Corri pelo castelo com a varinha na mão. Subi correndo as escadarias em direção ao corredor da Torre de Astronomia. Quando cheguei no corredor, vi o que parecia uma festa de fogos de artifício. Vários feitiços e azarações batiam nas paredes.

Varias pessoas vestidas de preto e mascaradas lutavam contra um pequeno numero de alunos e algumas outras pessoas que eu não conhecia.

Eram Comensais da Morte lutando contra um pequeno grupo da "AD" e alguns Aurors pelo que me pareceu. Bom, fiz o que achei certo. Entrei correndo no corredor e estuporei dois Comensais que estavam de costas para mim. Então senti uma dor que superava qualquer outra coisa na cabeça.

Meu corpo doía todo. Cada centímetro quadrado. Mas onde eu estava? Porque estava tão dolorida?

Então tudo veio com rapidez na minha cabeça. O beijo de Draco, a tatuagem em seu braço, a Marca Negra sobre Hogwarts.

Para.

Se eu estava realmente me lembrando e não tendo um sonho ruim, eu devia estar no meio de um corredor, provavelmente enfeitiçada por algo, porque cada célula do meu corpo latejava de dor.

Gritos ao longe. É, sonhando eu não estava. Eu tinha que levantar, rápido. Abri os olhos devagar, tudo doía. O corredor estava completamente destruído. Vi duas pessoas passando por mim, correndo. Uma era Snape, e a outra, Draco. Ia me levantando quando um terceiro passou. Harry Potter.

Levantei e com todo o esforço do mundo corri atrás deles. Não sabia onde estava indo até que cheguei nas grandes portas de carvalho. Havia muitos alunos ali, e muitos deles apontavam Harry Potter correndo e eu atrás dele. Mas ele estava bem adiantado.

Quando cheguei as escadarias vi Draco aparatando fora dos terrenos da escola. Corri mais um pouco e vi Snape aparatando e Potter caído no chão. Desmaiei.

- Sarah?

Abri os olhos devagar. Meu corpo não doía, porém minha cabeça.

- Kat?

- Sim. Como você está se sentindo?

- A cabeça dói. Mas acho que estou melhor.

Minhas mãos estavam com ataduras e tinha um corte enorme nas minhas bochechas.

- Você vai ter alta para o velório.

- Velório?

- Sim, Dumbledore foi morto.

Foi como se eu levasse um choque. Só pensei uma coisa.

- Draco!

- Desapareceu. Draco desapareceu junto com Snape.

- Snape?

- Sim, Snape matou Dumbledore.

Outro choque. Por essa eu não esperava. Então não tinha sido Draco. Bom, menos mal.

- Se troca para podermos ir ao funeral. Seu pai deve vir, não?

- Sim, com certeza. Ele gostava de Dumbledore.

Mas meu pai não apareceu. Achei estranho, porém, ele poderia estar ocupado com outra coisa. Peguei o Expresso de Hogwarts e voltei para Londres com o resto dos alunos que ainda estavam em Hogwarts. Chegando na plataforma não encontrei meu pai. Fiquei por ali o esperando, mas ninguém apareceu. Vi Potter ir embora com um casal trouxa e Weasley ir com uma mulher que pareceu sua mãe. Granger foi com seus pais trouxas.

Estava escurecendo, já era tarde e ele não apareceu. Eu estava totalmente preocupada e já ia tomar uma lareira para casa quando ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Minerva McGonagall apareceu na minha frente.

Ela estava com uma cara péssima.

* * *

**N/A:** _Oie gente! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo porque é um dos que eu mais gosto na fic... bom to meia sem tempo, então nem vai dar pra agradecer direito à todo mundom, resolvi postarlogo depois que li asreviews,mas brigadão mesmo à todas as reviews do ultimo capitulo, é muito bom saber que alguém lê minha fic!_

_Obrigada à **Anita**, **Lele Potter**, **Juliane** e **Lilian**! Continuem lendo e mandando reviews pleeeeeeaase! _

_**Annaaaaaaaaaaaah**! nha brigadão especial pra você né, que tá sempre por aqui lendo e mandando reviews... Brigada aos elogios, o que eu quero é apenas que vocês realmente gostem disso tudo... e tipo, eu tambem sou fan da Sarah xD criei ela para um jogo de RPG, coisa que eu jogo muito, e logo depois que eu criei ela a fic veio praticamente toda à minha cabeça! Eu tenho muuuuuuuuuuuuitas personagens, mas a que eu realmente amo é a Sarah! Bjooooooooooooins pra você e brigadão por tudo! Bjos!_

_By Mary _

* * *

**_E no próximo capítulo:_**

_"Eu não podia acreditar. Por alguns minutos eu achei que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto, mas me lembrei que eu estava de frente para Minerva McGonagall, a ultima pessoa no mundo (talvez ela e Snape) que faria brincadeira de mau gosto com alguém."_


	10. Sarah E Damon

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens blá blá blá J. K. Rowling blá blá blá... Ah vocês entenderam...

* * *

**_Capítulo 10: Sarah E. Damon_**

- Sarah.

- Professora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim Sarah. Venha comigo, por favor.

- Mas professora e meu pai?

- Por favor, Sarah. Eu lhe explicarei tudo.

- Sim senhora.

Tomamos uma lareira para minha casa. Estava tudo silencioso e meu malão e minha coruja estavam no meio da sala.

- Sarah sente-se, por favor – e McGonagall fez sinal para que eu me sentasse na poltrona. Ela se sentou de frente para mim.

- Professora o meu pai...

- Sarah, eu serei o mais direta possível. – seu lábio inferior tremeu um pouco. – seu pai está morto.

Eu não podia acreditar. Por alguns minutos eu achei que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto, mas me lembrei que eu estava de frente para Minerva McGonagall, a ultima pessoa no mundo (talvez ela e Snape) que faria brincadeira de mau gosto com alguém.

Lágrimas rolaram de meu rosto. Sim, fazia sentido. Ele não apareceu no velório e não apareceu na estação. Mas. Como eu não tinha ficado sabendo antes?

- Professora – eu estava chorando muito – por que eu não fiquei sabendo antes?

- Ele foi encontrado ontem.

- Encontrado? Aonde? Aqui em casa? – minhas vestes estavam totalmente molhadas de lágrimas.

- Sim. Ele foi encontrado por Aurors.

- Aurors? Por que Aurors? Professora, o que está acontecendo? – eu estava gritando.

- Seu pai foi assassinado Sarah - eu despenquei em uma cadeira – por um Comensal da Morte.

- Um Comensal? Como vocês sabem? Por que um Comensal mataria meu pai?

- A Marca Negra estava sobre sua casa. Bruxos do Ministério foram acionados e o acharam. Sarah os Comensais não precisam de motivos para assassinar ninguém, mas seu pai era um bruxo realmente poderoso e rico. As teorias são de que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha feito uma oferta para ele e ele recusou. Então foi morto pouco depois.

Eu estava em choque, completamente. Primeiro eu descubro que meu namorado, o garoto que eu amava era um Comensal, e agora meu pai tinha sido assassinado por um? Isso era muito para mim. Malditos Comensais da Morte, eu ainda mataria um por um.

- Sarah? – McGonagall parecia também à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Sim professora. – eu não conseguia pensar em nada.

- Você precisa primeiramente saber de sua historia, e depois eu lhe direi o que fazer agora.

- Minha história?

- Sim. A história verdadeira da vida de sua mãe.

- Mas, o que minha mãe tem com isso?

- Sarah, você sabe o nome de solteira na sua mãe?

- Naturalmente professora – aquilo era ridículo. Meu pai tinha sido morto há um dia e ela falava da minha mãe que tinha morrido há praticamente dezessete anos. – Eu herdei seu sobrenome de solteiro.

- Então me diga, qual é seu nome completo?

- Sarah Evans Damon.

- Sim. Você sabe qual é o sobrenome de solteiro de Lílian Potter?

- Não professora, não sei. – eu já estava me irritando. O que Lílian Potter tinha com a morte de meu pai? Eu já ia gritar com McGonagall quando ela falou.

- O nome de Lílian Potter era Lílian Evans.

Eu congelei.

- Você, me desculpe, a senhora está sugerindo que eu seja...

- Lílian Evans e Marie Evans eram irmãs Sarah.

- Mas... Mas como eu nunca soube disso?

- Ninguém sabia na verdade. Só foi descoberto depois da morte de seu pai. Acharam junto com seu corpo isso – ela colocou um tipo de diário nas minhas mãos – e então descobriram. Pelo jeito ninguém sabia disso, apenas Lílian e Marie. Pelo o que está escrito ai, elas descobriram pouco antes de morrerem juntas naquele dia...

- Espera... Mas minha mãe morreu bem antes de Lílian não é? Como assim morrerem juntas?

- Sarah leia o diário.

- Mas professora...

- Não Sarah, você tem coisas mais importantes a saber antes.

- O que pode ser mais importante?

- Sua mãe teve outra irmã. Petúnia Evans, que agora é Petúnia Dursley.

- Mas... Por que isso é mais importante do que saber sobre a morte de minha mãe?

- Sarah agora que seu pai morreu você deve permanecer com seu parente mais próximo até completar dezessete anos. Eu sei, isso é daqui a três dias, mas devo pedir para que você fique com seus parentes até o próximo ano letivo. É mais seguro por enquanto, com tudo isso acontecendo, a morte de Dumbledore – uma lágrima de McGonagall – e então a partir do próximo semestre você toma posse de suas coisas.

Pela primeira vez eu pensei nas coisas direito. Eu herdaria muitas coisas. A Nimbus, a Artigos Para Quadribol, propriedades, ouro...

- Então eu devo ficar com essa... Sra Dursley, até o próximo semestre?

- É o que eu peço a você.

- E ela sabe? A senhora disse que só minha mãe e Lílian sabiam disso.

- Não ela não sabe, mas iremos hoje mesmo falar com ela e te instalar em sua casa.

- Bom, sim senhora. – ainda havia marcas de lágrimas em meu rosto. Mas se esse era o jeito, iria fazer o que a professora me pedia. Eu sabia que ela só queria me proteger. Eu teria de ficar protegida até poder vingar meu pai...

- Vamos então.

- Como vamos professora?

- Você já aprendeu a aparatar, suponho?

- Sim, mas ainda não fiz o exame...

- Claro. Pois bem, peço que se segure em meu braço, eu apenas te guiarei, tente se concentrar.

* * *

**N/A: **ok ok please não me matem ç.ç

Eu estive meio ocupada, meu pc pegou vírus (27 tipos de vírus diferentes pra ser mais exata) tive que formatar e talz... sorte que eu tinha o backup da fic, mas mesmo assim não tinha como entrar na net pra postar...sorry galera...Maaaaaaaaaaaaas e aew o que acharam do capítulo? Começa-se a explicar a ligação Sarah/Harry...genteeeeeeee vcs não sabem como eu amo escrever as cenas dos dois juntos! É tãooooooooooo fofo "

Espero reviews xD A vai não custa nada, é só clicar ali em baixo rapidinho e deixar um recadinho! É muuuuuuuuuuuuito bom saber que alguém lê minha fic. Bom é isso, lets go aos thanks...

* * *

**Li Morgan: **Escrever essa fic é um prazer desculpe fazer você esperar, mas é o que eu disse ali em cima, sem meu pc fica impossível de postar ...bju pra ti**Anita:** ta ai o cap...q achou? Continue mandando reviews moça, bjaum pra ti 

**Annaaaaaaaah: **nham nham respondendo tua pergunta...no cap 13 ela encontra com o Draco (se não me engano é no 13 mesmo ) ai você vai ver a reação dela...à partir de agora existirão mais detalhes na fic, mais ações pequenas...espero que goste! E pra mim é um prazer escrever pra vc... Não chegou a autorização no meu msn i.i manda de novo ou então deixa o seu pra mim que eu add...brigadaum por ler minha fic e milhõeeeeeeeeeees d bjuz pra ti moça

* * *

_E no próximo capítulo:_

"_- Você vai se meter numa encrenca se fizer isso. – eu disse encarando seus olhos._

_- Vale a pena por um Comensal._

_- Você está louco Potter Pirado? – imitei Pirraça. Não sabia o porque de ter feito aquilo, mas implicar com um Grifinório é sempre bom. Ele apertou a varinha no meu queixo."

* * *

_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH eu to precisando urgentemente de uma beta...alguém se candidata?

Se estiver afim, manda um e-mail ou me add no msn "

Nham bjuz,fuiz...

**_By Mary_**


	11. Marie, Lílian e Petúnia

**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens conhecidos pert...ah! vcs sabem u.u_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 11: Marie, Lílian e Petúnia**_

Concentrei-me totalmente, cada célula concentrada em ir aonde McGonagall me guiava, por alguns segundos uma sensação de que ferros me apertavam e logo depois eu estava no meio de uma rua aparentemente deserta. O sol já tinha desaparecido e os postes de luz estavam acesos, estávamos de frente a uma casa com o número dez e McGonagall foi me levando para mais baixo na rua, paramos à porta número quatro. McGonagall bateu uma vez, um homem baixo, corpulento com bigode de escovinha abriu a porta, seu pescoço era praticamente invisível, ele pareceu tremer ao ver McGonagall.

- Por favor, preciso falar com Petúnia Dursley.

- Eu sou Valter Dursley minha senhora, pode falar comigo.

- Não, não posso. Por favor, Petúnia Dursley.

- Minha senhora...

- Professora McGonagall? – era uma voz conhecida. Eu não tinha pensado nisso antes, se minha mãe era irmã de Lílian Potter, Harry Potter era meu primo.

- Boa noite senhor Potter.

- Espera ai. Você conhece essa mulher? – Valter berrou. – ela é _da sua laia?_

- Aconteceu alguma coisa professora? – disse Potter ignorando o tio.

- Acho que eu não viria aqui sem algo ter acontecido, senhor Potter. – disse McGonagall também o ignorando.

Potter ainda não tinha me visto.

- Algo com a Ordem? Rony? Mione...

- Não senhor Potter, estou aqui para falar com sua tia.

- Minha tia?

- Sim.

- Pois não? – Petúnia Dursley apareceu à porta, Sr. Dursley pareceu furioso por estar sendo ignorado por tanto tempo.

- Sra. Dursley meu nome é Minerva McGonagall, preciso conversar com a senhora e é um assunto muito importante.

- Você não vai entrar aqui – berrou Válter de novo – nós não convivemos com gente _de sua laia..._

- Senhor Dursley, o assunto que eu vim tratar diz respeito a sua esposa ou será que você tem o sobrenome Evans? – interrompeu McGonagall.

Valter olhou incrédulo, Petúnia pareceu se assustar com a menção desse sobrenome.

- Entre, por favor – disse Petúnia com a voz trêmula.

McGonagall deu dois passos e ao subir os degraus para o hall, Potter me viu, ele retirou a varinha do cinto na hora, veio até mim e me encostou a uma parede. Todos ficaram sem ação, inclusive McGonagall.

- Você vai se meter numa encrenca se fizer isso – eu disse encarando seus olhos.

- Vale a pena por uma Comensal.

- Você está louco Potter Pirado? – imitei Pirraça. Não sabia o porquê de ter feito aquilo, mas implicar com um Grifinório é sempre bom. Ele apertou a varinha no meu queixo.

- Potter solte-a – gritou McGonagall. Os Dursley estavam em estado de choque, paralisados.

- Ela é comparsa de Malfoy! Ela andava agarrada com ele na escola! – ele berrava enfurecido.

- Potter ela não teve culpa de nada!

Ao tocar no nome de Draco, uma lágrima escorreu no meu rosto. Pela primeira vez nossos olhos se encontraram ele abaixou a varinha e me soltou, entrou na casa e fez sinal para que eu e McGonagall entrássemos também, os Dursley pareciam sair de um transe e nos seguiram até a sala. Petúnia fez um gesto para que sentássemos.

- O que tem de tão importante para me falar? – a voz da mulher tremia ligeiramente, ela parecia chocada e ao mesmo tempo com medo e tinha razão, McGonagall estava com uma expressão estranha, não tinha como não teme-la.

- Robert Evans teve três filhas. – falou McGonagall simplesmente.

Petúnia pareceu demorar para perceber o que ela tinha dito.

- Não, ele teve duas filhas. – e ela olhou para Potter com desgosto.

- Não, teve três, na verdade ele escondeu isso durante toda sua vida, este fato só foi realmente descoberto há dois dias.

Petúnia olhou McGonagall de cima a baixo, como se verificasse sua sanidade mental, só após constatar de que ela gozava da mais plena saúde, o que seus olhos diziam claramente, foi que voltou a falar.

- Como assim? – sua voz tremia agora.

- Robert Evans teve três filhas: Petúnia Evans, Lílian Evans – Petúnia estremeceu ao ouvir pronuncia do nome – e Marie Evans.

- Marie? Como assim Marie?

- Marie Evans, a mais velha das três, seu pai abandonou a mãe de Marie assim que ela nasceu e logo depois se casou com sua mãe.

Petúnia estava chocada, então olhou para mim, como se já soubesse a resposta.

- Essa... Marie... morreu?

- Sim, há dezesseis anos.

- Então, qual o motivo dessa visita? Apenas me contar que eu tive outra irmã? – ao falar isso ela estremeceu novamente.

- Na verdade não – McGonagall fez uma pausa – essa á Sarah Evans Damon, filha de Marie – apontou para mim, Petúnia contorceu o rosto – Sarah foi criada por seu pai, John, que morreu ontem...

- Não vamos abrigar mais ninguém de _sua laia_ – sussurrou Valter.

- Senhora Dursley – ela ignorou o homem – peço que a senhora a abrigue por dois meses, até seu retorno a escola, depois ela poderá tomar posse de seus bens e morar sozinha.

- Seus bens? – os olhos de Valter brilhavam.

- Sim, a empresa de seu pai, suas propriedades e seu dinheiro.

Os olhos de Valter brilharam mais ainda.

- Tudo bem, ela fica, mais fica no quarto do Harry! – disse o homem encerrando o assunto.

Potter olhou incrédulo.

- Bom, então acho que posso ir, suas malas Srta. Damon, – um aceno de varinha e malas e gaiola no meio da sala – boa noite a todos.

- Professora McGonagall... – disse Potter quando a mulher se levantou.

- Boa noite Senhor Potter – e desaparatou.

* * *

**N/B:** _Mary, amei este capítulo, ficou muito bom mesmo e gostaria de agradecer por vc ter aceitado q eu fosse sua beta. Espero te ajudar muito e sempre. Este foi o 1º capítulo q eu betei e espero q todos tenham gostado...Beijus Bruna Granger Potter_

**N/A:**_ Post corridoooooooooooooo mas blz... postando pq a Bruna já tava achando q eu to duente...nom Bruna é q nom deu tempo de postar no fim de semana msmo _

_Bom, to viva e postando mais um cap... espero realmente que gostem... esse capitulo eu curti escrever a hr q a Sarah provoca o Harry e talz...nha espero q gostem! please mandem reviews, agora vcs tem q incentivar uma autora E uma beta!_

_haeuaehuaehueahuaehaeu hj nom vai dar tempo d responder as reviews mas prometo q no proximo eu respondo! Ah! e me add no msn ou mandem e-mails se quiserem..._

_Bjo pra todos q leem isso aki bjuz maiores ainda pra quem "reviewzeia"!_

_fuiz..._

_**By: Mary correndo**_


	12. Eu não faria isso se fosse você!

**Disclaimer:** Todo mundo aqui sabe que eu não sou a J.K. certo? Todo mundo aqui sabe que eu não sou gênia, certo? Então todo mundo sabe que os personagens que tem copright não são meus...

* * *

_**Capítulo 12: Eu não faria isso se fosse você!**_

Uma cama foi armada na parede oposta à cama de Potter, era tarde, tudo estava escuro e nós ainda não tínhamos trocado nenhuma palavra. Eu estava sentada na cama, abraçada aos meus joelhos e olhando fixamente a janela, tudo vinha em minha mente, a morte de meus pais, Draco...Uma lágrima escorreu de meus olhos, era muita informação para pouco tempo de adaptação, aquela noite não dormi.

Na noite seguinte eu dormi por puro cansaço, afinal não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer nada. Então, no terceiro dia eu desci para almoçar com os Dursley, Valter me olhou com cobiça:

- Você tem muitas propriedades garota?

Olhei para seu rosto desconfiada:

- Uma empresa de vassoura chamada Nimbus, uma loja de artigos para quadribol no Beco Diagonal e dinheiro da família em Gringotes.

Ele pareceu não entender nenhuma palavra, a não ser _empresa, loja _e _dinheiro, _enquanto Potter, que sabia perfeitamente sobre o que eu estava falando, ficou boquiaberto. Valter percebeu a expressão do garoto.

- Parece muito – ele disse.

- Sim senhor, é o bastante para minha vida inteira e para as próximas gerações.

Levantei e fui para o quarto. Potter entrou logo depois:

- Eu não confio em você – ele disse com a voz fria, eu dei ombros.

- Você vivia pendurada no Malfoy, não merece confiança.

- Cala a boca Potter.

- Oh! Brigou com o namoradinho foi? – ele provocou.

- Cala a boca Potter – eu estava tremendo.

- Patético, os Sonserinos são patéticos.

- Olha quem fala o pequeno órfão e amante dos sangues ruins.

- Cala a boca Damon – agora era ele quem tremia.

- Então presta atenção no que você fala...

Um tempo de silencio, depois Potter continuou:

- Você não devia andar com Comensais sabia...

- Eu já disse pra calar a boca.

- Este assunto te incomoda Damon?

Estavam os dois em pé, um de frente para o outro, nos encarando.

- Meu pai foi assassinado por um Comensal – minha voz era tão fria quanto o olhar que eu lhe lançava.

Isso ele não esperava.

- Me desculpe, mas eu achei que você sendo uma Sonserina...

- Ser Sonserina não significa obrigatoriamente ser um aliado de Você – Sabe – Quem.

- Me desculpe...

- Está bem, mas, por favor não fale mais nisso.

- Ok...

Fui até a janela e fiquei olhando a rua.

- Damon.

- Sim.

- Pode me chamar de Harry.

Eu virei e olhei para ele.

- Sarah – estendi a mão.

Passadas algumas horas, alguém entrou no quarto e bateu a porta.

- Sai – disse Harry.

- Cala a boca – era o filho dos Dursley, Dudley.

- O que você quer aqui? – Harry falou, sem tirar os olhos do livro de quadribol que ele lia.

- Vim ver minha nova _priminha –_disse ele ironicamente.

- Então perdeu seu tempo. – eu disse, sem desviar a atenção da varinha, que girava em meus dedos.

- Nossa, ela é mais estressadinha que o Harry – disse numa voz idiota.

- Vai embora _Dudoca _– Harry falou entre sorrisos. Duda olhava o livro fixamente, eu o olhei nos olhos e disse:

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você!

Ele olhou para mim, surpreso.

- O livro é magicamente colado, mesmo que você usasse todo sua força seria inútil... Ele nunca iria rasgar assim. – disse com calma

Duda estava boquiaberto.

- Como...?

- Você sabe Oclumência? Mas, isso é extremamente avançado, poucos conseguem... Eu tentei milhões de vezes e não consegui! – disse Harry surpreso.

- Meu pai era muito bom nisso.

Harry parecia encantado.

- Como você faz isso? – perguntou Dudley confuso.

- Não te interessa – disse Harry.

Dudley avançou para ele.

- Eu NÃO faria isso se fosse você! – disse de novo.

- E quem iria me impedir? Você garota anormal?

Encostei-o na parede e posicionei a varinha no pescoço, procurando a melhor azaração para jogar.

Harry parecia temeroso, o outro sorriu:

- Eu sei que você não pode usar isso fora da escola.

- Paga pra ver?

O sorriso desapareceu do seu rosto redondo. Foi à vez de Harry rir.

- Gruda a língua dele no céu da boca.

- Acha que vale a pena fazer um feitiço _só para isso_?

- Por enquanto sim.

- Você não pode fazer... – disse agora tremendo.

- Posso sim.

- Não, não pode, só quando for maior de idade!

- Eu SOU maior.

- Harry disse que você está no mesmo ano que ele, então você tem a mesma idade dele. Você ainda é menor.

Harry riu mais alto.

- Ela tem dezessete anos completos Dudley! Ela PODE! Aliás, quando é seu aniversário Sarah?

- Hoje.

- Parabéns! – e abriu um sorriso.

- Bom Harry vamos decidir logo isso... – olhei seriamente para ele.

- Ela só é maior com dezoito anos! – Duda disse desesperado.

- No seu mundo – sussurrei – no meu, com dezessete sou completamente livre.

Duda empalideceu quando percebeu que eu falava sério, então o soltei:

- Suma e não volte aqui até primeiro de setembro!

Ele saiu batendo a porta.

- Feliz aniversário! – Harry veio e me abraçou, eu que não esperava, quase cai.

- Obrigada. – sorri.

O resto do mês foi calmo, no aniversário de Harry fomos ao beco diagonal, eu dei a ele uma Firebolt Star, a principio ele não queria aceitar, mas quando eu o convenci, não cabia em si de felicidade. Passamos o mês de agosto inteiro ameaçando Duda com a varinha e o coitado, tinha ataques de nervos periodicamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Pessoooooooooooooooas olha eu aqui de novo xD Então, to aqualizando aqui hoje pra algumas pessoas... pra Annah, q le e "reviewzeia"todos os caps, pra toda a galera que lê isso aqui, mas priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiincipalmente pra Mel e pra Dani xD Dani, eu vo reeeeeeeeeeeepitir o que já cansei de falar, se não fosse vc essa fic era falida, pq vc que ficou toooooooodos os dias me mandando escrever XD te amooooooooooooooooo moça

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeel u.u eu e vc fomos duas lerdas, olha o que a falta de diálogo nom faz...anos jogando juntas lá no terra e vc não sabia que essa fic era minha xD eiiiiiiiiita maaaaaaas blz, a gente supera right? Que bom q vc gostou da fic, isso me deixa mtoooooooo³³³³³³³³³ feliz \o\ te amadorow guria xD

Nham é isso, bjoz pra todo mundo que manda review, bju pra Annah q eh minha fiél leitora, pra Bruuuuuuuuuuuna minha beta (olha q xik, eo tenho uma beta xD), pra Dani moxa q eo amow, pra Mew q eo amadorow xD e pra tya Teka, q me inspira pkct xD

fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz...

* * *

_E no próximo capítulo:_

_"Alto, pele branca, olhos azuis num tom acinzentado e estranhamente frios, cabelos loiros que iam até as bochechas, lisos e com fios cobrindo parcialmente o rosto. Eu congelei na onde estava. Harry olhou para o garoto e logo olhou para mim."_

* * *

**By Mary, as 5:30 na net, lá no terra com a Dani a Mel e a Teka jogando papo fora xD**


	13. Reencontros

**Disclaimer:**Vocês já decoraram isso maaaaaaaaaaaas blz...bom, todos os personagens eventualmente conhecudos da saga Harry Potter pertencem a Tya Jow...

_**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Reencontros**_

Eram nossos últimos dias de férias. Eu e Harry tínhamos feito uma boa amizade. Contei a ele muitos fatos de minha vida, e ele fez o mesmo, me narrou como foi cada encontro seu com o Lord das Trevas. Eu contei a ele como era a Sonserina, e contei tudo sobre eu e Draco. Combinamos não tocar mais nesse assunto, que me aborrecia, e eu não tocava no assunto do padrinho dele, que o aborrecia.

Certo dia eu estava sentada na cama, o quarto tinha sido magicamente aumentado por mim, e ele estava me observando. Depois de algum tempo eu percebi seu olhar.

- Que foi?

- Não, nada me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Pode falar.

- Não... – ele olhou nos meus olhos, que eram da mesma cor dos dele. – É que você se parece tanto com ela... – E jogou um porta retrato na minha cama.

No porta retrato havia uma foto de um casal. O homem, alto com os cabelos bagunçados, Harry se parecia muito com ele. A mulher, longos cabelos num tom ruivo escuro e olhos muito verdes, como os de Harry, como os meus...

Ela se parecia muito com minha mãe... Eram Lílian e James na foto.

Era nosso ultimo dia na casa dos Dursley. Harry estava super feliz, depois desse ano ele nunca mais precisaria voltar à Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Valter iria nos levar até a estação no dia seguinte. Era hora de arrumar as malas. Quando você tem dezessete anos e pode usar magia isso se torna incrivelmente mais fácil. Eu e Harry juntamos tudo com as varinhas e quando os malões estavam prontos nós começamos a arrumar o quarto. Arrumávamos o guarda-roupa, e estávamos limpando o chão quando Petúnia entrou no quarto. Eu e Harry paramos e olhamos um para o outro, as varinhas ainda erguidas. Abaixamos as varinhas devagar e olhamos Petúnia. Ela pareceu não notar que estávamos olhando para ela por um momento, até que ela saiu de seu "transe".

- Suas malas já estão prontas? – perguntou, ainda meio encabulada de ter ficado tanto tempo ali, petrificada.

- Já. – respondemos eu e Harry em uníssono.

- Que bom. Assim amanhã não perdemos tempo. E o que vocês estavam fazendo com isso? – perguntou ela apontando para as varinhas em nossas mãos.

- Limpando o quarto... – Harry respondeu, meio receoso.

Petúnia olhou desconfiada. De repente, uma grande coruja negra entrou pelo quarto, espalhando penas pelo chão, a pouco limpo. Petúnia gritou com o susto na hora em que a ave entrou no quarto.

- A não Lira, já estava tudo limpo... – eu ralhei com a coruja, que me deu uma olhada congelante – Nem adianta essa olhada, vem cá. – estendi o braço para que ela se empoleirasse.

Petúnia ficou parada, estática. Coloquei Lira na gaiola a joguei meu cabelo para trás, olhando para Petúnia novamente. Ela ficou me encarando por um tempo, e eu a olhando intrigada.

- Sra Dursley? – perguntei, com receio.

Novamente ela pareceu despertar de seu devaneio.

- Ela... Você... – ela gaguejou – Parece tanto com...

- É eu sei – cortei ela. A menção de Lílian e de minha mãe ainda eram perturbadoras para mim.

Petúnia saiu do quarto com violência. Eu posso estar totalmente enganada, mas vi uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto quando ela se virou bruscamente.

No outro dia tanto eu como Harry acordamos cedo. Troquei de roupa e coloquei uma calça preta e uma blusa verde, já pronta para a estação. Logo ouvimos os gritos do Sr Dursley nos chamando para irmos, e com um aceno de varinha os malões foram descendo na nossa frente. As coisas são realmente mais simples quando usamos magia. Colocamos as malas no carro e partimos.

Duda foi o caminho todo se encolhendo no banco, tremendo. Harry e eu estávamos à beira de um ataque de riso quando o carro parou na estação e nós descemos. Nem deu tempo para eu dizer nada e o carro já havia partido.

Pegamos os malões e seguimos até a plataforma 9¾, atravessando a barreira com cuidado para não sermos vistos. Eu e Harry éramos realmente muito amigos, e aquela ligação estranha que sentíamos um pelo outro agora era explicada. Era estranho dizer aquilo, mas eu confiava totalmente nele. Entramos na plataforma abraçados e rindo da cara de Duda quando descemos do carro, quando Harry parou de caminhar, e vieram até ele Rony Weasley, Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger. Eles pararam por um momento e me olharam.

- Oi gente! – disse Harry animado, mas ninguém prestava atenção nele.

- Harry desde quando você anda com Sonserinos? – disse Gina.

- Gente essa é a...

- Ela não é a namorada do... – interrompeu Rony.

- Essa é minha prima, Sarah. – interrompeu agora Harry. Ele tinha prometido não tocar naquele assunto.

- Prima? – foi Hermione quem disse

- Eu pensei que você não tivesse parentes bruxos – disse Gina

- É na verdade nem eu sabia, é uma longa história.

- Mas, então você é primo de uma Sonserina? – Rony ainda se recusava a acreditar.

- Sim Rony. Eu já disse, essa é minha prima, Sarah.

Eu nem sabia o que dizer na frente deles. Estava meio congelada e ao mesmo tempo com vergonha.

- Muito prazer Sarah, eu sou Hermione Granger – ela disse sorrindo e estendeu a mão. Pelo jeito ela apoiaria Harry em tudo, inclusive nessa de ser meu primo. Relutei um pouco, dar a mão a uma sangue ruim não estava em meus planos. Pensei nos princípios Sonserinos, então, lembrando de Draco e dos Comensais, estendi a mão.

- Muito prazer, Sarah Damon – sorri um pouco incerta.

- Na verdade, Sarah Evans Damon – disse Harry, sorrindo.

- Evans? Pensei que sua mãe só tivesse a trouxa de irmã... – disse Rony

- É eu também pensava. É uma longa historia, já disse, por que a gente não entra e eu conto tudo? – disse Harry.

Todos concordamos e entramos, carregando nossos malões e gaiolas.

Íamos andando pelo corredor procurando uma cabine vazia, Harry ia à frente com seus amigos e eu ia logo atrás deles, quando de repente saiu um garoto de uma cabine e parou na frente de Harry.

Alto, pele branca, olhos azuis num tom acinzentado e estranhamente frios, cabelos loiros que iam até as bochechas, lisos e com fios cobrindo parcialmente o rosto. Eu congelei na onde estava. Harry olhou para o garoto e logo olhou para mim.

Soltei o malão e a gaiola, passei pelos quatro que estavam entre eu e o garoto, empurrei-o contra a parede e coloquei minha varinha encostada em seu peito, na região do coração.

- Sarah, calma – disse o garoto assustado.

- Eu te odeio Malfoy – eu disse com raiva. E quando eu estava pronta para enfeitiça-lo, muitos alunos tinham saído de seus vagões e observavam curiosos, ele voltou a falar.

- Sarah por favor, deixe-me explicar – ele estava chorando. Draco Malfoy estava chorando _na frente de outros alunos._

Em situações normais ele nunca faria isso. Nunca, ele é sempre o forte, esnobe, garoto rico de família famosa. Mas ele estava chorando como uma criança.

Olhei em seus olhos, ainda não convencida. Então ele sussurrou, de modo que só eu ouviria.

- Eu sei quem matou seu pai.

Eu congelei. Olhei para a cabine de onde ele saiu e vi que estava vazia. Abaixei a varinha e fiz sinal para ele entrar.

- Harry vai indo com seus amigos eu encontro vocês daqui a pouco.

- Você tem certeza que irá ficar bem?

- Sim, tenho. Pode ir.

- Certo, se precisar chame.

- Sim. – e entrei na cabine onde Draco estava sentado, com a cabeça baixa apoiada nas mãos, olhando o chão.

Fiquei em pé olhando para ele, que parecia procurar as palavras.

- Eu não tenho o dia todo. Fala logo.

- Promete que vai me ouvir até o final.

- Você não está em condições de pedir nada. – eu estava morrendo de raiva e vontade de enfeitiça-lo ali mesmo.

- Por favor – ele já não estava chorando.

- Fala logo Malfoy, eu tenho uma reunião com o outro monitor chefe em alguns minutos.

Ele me olhou, e vendo que eu não iria ceder, falou baixo.

- Foi Narcisa Malfoy, minha mãe.

Eu fiquei sem ação. Minha vontade era matar ele ali mesmo para Narcisa sentir o que eu sentia, mas meu corpo não respondia a meu cérebro. Olhava aqueles olhos azuis cinzentos com ódio.

- Eu fugi, uma semana depois do assassinato de Dumbledore, quando eu fiquei sabendo o que ela tinha feito. Procurei a professora McGonagall e ela me levou para um lugar chamado Ordem da Fênix onde eu fiquei protegido por esse tempo, ajudando eles com nomes e planos que eu conhecia. Agora estou indo para Hogwarts para continuar protegido, os Comensais estão me procurando e querem me matar porque eu sei muita coisa e não posso entregar. Minha mãe está desaparecida e todos, tanto o lado da Ordem quanto os Comensais estão a procurando. Sarah, eu fugi daquele lado porque te amo.

Ele falou tudo isso muito rápido, olhando nos meus olhos. Eu ainda estava congelada, processando todas aquelas informações.

Levantei do banco e fui saindo da cabine, chorando.

- Sarah! – ele gritou na porta da cabine.

Mas eu já estava longe. Tinha uma reunião com o outro monitor chefe para nos conhecermos, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Cheguei na cabine número cinco e entrei, a reunião seria ali. Sequei meu rosto rapidamente com a manga da blusa quando vi que o outro monitor-chefe já estava lá.

- Damon? Você está bem? – era Rony Weasley.

- Sim. – mas tava na cara que eu não estava bem.

- Essa reunião era para nos conhecermos melhor, mas acho que temos tempo para isso depois. Você deve estar querendo ficar sozinha. Depois vá até nossa cabine, estamos na 23.

- Certo – eu disse, agradecida por ele estar saindo.

Estando sozinha, chorei por um bom tempo. Era muita coisa para eu aceitar, eu estava confusa. Fiquei ali até que o sol começou a se por, então porta da cabine abriu. Harry entrou.

Ele não disse nenhuma palavra, apenas me abraçou. Abracei ele com força. Precisava daquilo. Eu ainda chorava muito, e ele secou minhas lágrimas e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Já estamos chegando, venha comigo para você colocar suas vestes.

- É. Acho que é hora de voltar a vida normal, eu estou com saudade de Hogwarts. – sorri para ele. Ele me passava uma calma estranha. Era bom ter Harry como primo, ele era um porto seguro dos bons.

Fui até a cabine onde Harry estava com seus amigos, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville e Luna. Trocamos nossas vestes e então o trem parou. Desci do trem acompanhando os garotos. Era bom voltar a Hogwarts. Foi então que vi Katrina, corri até ela e nos abraçamos longamente.

- Kat eu tenho tanto para te contar.

- É eu estou morrendo de saudades, vamos – e foi me puxando para uma carruagem.

- Hei espera um minuto. – fui até Harry e disse para ele ir com seus amigos. Peguei meu malão e a gaiola de Lira e entrei na carruagem com ela.

- Harry Potter? – ela olhou para mim, meio confusa – O que você andou aprontando nas férias mocinha?

Contei todos os acontecimentos dos dois últimos meses para Kat na carruagem, menos o que Draco tinha me dito na cabine no Expresso. Chegando em Hogwarts ela estava com o queixo caído com tudo o que havia acontecido. Mas Kat era uma ótima amiga, e desde aquele minuto disse que eu poderia contar com ela para qualquer coisa. Ela era meu segundo porto seguro.

* * *

**N/A:** _Eu here, again o.o E ai galera, gostaram do cap? Bom ele nem tá betado mas blz, eu não gosto que meus autores preferidos segurem as fics q eu gosto por muito tempo, então não quero segurar essa daqui pra que gosta /_

_Bom espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... o reencontro do Draco com a Sarah e talz...bom é isso, to meio sem tempo, são 00:38 da manhã e eu ainda tenho que fazer liçãp pra amanhã u.u"_

_Só pedindo de novo, por favor galera mandem reviews, é bom saber que tem gente lendo isso... e desculpa eu não estar respondendo a todas, mas é que meu tempo tá curto mesmo, assim que der faço isso xD... bjoz pra todos que lêem Visão Sonserina..._

**Thanks:**

_**Anita:** O capítulo anterior foi pequeno, sorry... mas é que em cada capítulo eu costumo por algo meio importante, então alguns as coisas a explicar são simples e eles acabam ficando pequenos... mas agora eles ficam maiores, se bem que mais pro fim tem uns que são pequenininhos tbm... beijão e bigadão a review xD_

_**Lele Potter:** Vlw a review, bjoz o.o_

_**Anna:** nhaaaaaaaai brigadaaaaaaaaum pela review o.o Bom, sua resposta pra quem matou o pai ela tá ai...foi a Narcisa... bom isso ainda dá mto "pano pra manga" até o fim da fic xD bjaaaaaaaaaum moça e brigada msmo por todas as reviews... e tipo, como seus convites no msn não chegavam eu te adicionei lá... bjoz..._

_**Mel:** nha tah aew o cap o loka xD eeeeeeeee tá ai o Draco xD pow Mel vc precisa me ensinar a arrumar akelas fotos fodastikas q vc coloca no teu flog u.u aehueahuaehuaeheuahaeueua ah e a propósito, gostei da mudança de cores lá xD nos vemos no fim de semana, pra mais madrugadas insanas no terra mwaheuaehuehueahuaehuea bjoooooooooz moça amadoro-ti o.o_

* * *

_E no próximo capítulo:_

_"Harry disse isso sem me olhar nos olhos eu sabia que ele odiava Draco e estava impressionada com as palavras dele. Eu fiquei ali pensando por vários minutos, sem dizer nada._

_- Sarah, eu preciso te contar uma coisa que eu deveria ter te dito antes. - ele estava sério."_

_

* * *

_

**By: Mary, com sono e ainda tendo que fazer lição U.U"

* * *

**

haeuehaueahuaehueahuaeh e só pra irritar a Mel...eu odeio Slashs u.u

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	14. De Volta a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter **©** tya Gênia Jow o.o

**_

* * *

_**

Capítulo 14: De volta a Hogwarts

Subimos a escadaria de mármore e entramos no Salão Principal. Quando olhei para a mesa dos professores senti um imenso vazio. Era estranho não ver Dumbledore na cadeira ao centro, sorrindo para os alunos e descontraindo os professores.

Fui para a mesa da Sonserina pensando nisso. Antes do banquete a professora McGonagall não disse nada, mas logo que acabamos de comer ela fez um longo discurso, falando sobre o Lord das Trevas e a morte de Dumbledore. A escola inteira parecia mais triste aquele ano, e quando a professora falou sobre Dumbledore, Rúbeo Hagrid começou a chorar desesperadamente. Cena ridícula.

Logo depois do jantar haveria uma reunião dos monitores-chefes com a professora McGonagall. Subi até o sétimo andar e cheguei nas gárgulas na frente da entrada para a sala da diretoria. Logo Weasley chegou, as gárgulas se abriram e nós entramos e subimos por uma escada giratória que dava em uma porta de madeira bem talhada. Entramos na sala onde a professora já nos esperava. Ela apontou duas cadeiras em frente a sua mesa e nós sentamos

- Sr. Weasley, Srta. Damon, eu os chamei aqui pelo fato dos senhores serem os novos monitores chefes.

Eu e o Weasley concordamos com um aceno de cabeça, ainda não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

- Nós já tivemos experiências com Grifinórios e Sonserinos dividindo a tarefa de monitores chefes, e muitas delas foram marcadas por brigas e discordância. Todos aqui na escola sabemos da relação entre Grifinória e Sonserina, e sabemos dos problemas que podem ser gerados. Eu marquei essa reunião para pedir aos senhores que tentem (leia-se consigam) não brigar, pelo menos não na frente de outros alunos. Peço que se tratem com respeito e educação, pelo menos na frente da escola. Creio que terão a oportunidade de descordarem quando estiverem sozinhos nos seus aposentos. E então, conto com a colaboração de vocês? – ela olhou para nós dois com os olhos cerrados.

Eu pensei por um segundo. Ter Harry Potter como primo era uma coisa, eu já estava até gostando do fato. Mas, daí a ter uma relação civilizada com um Weasley traidor de sangue era outra coisa. Olhei para professora McGonagall. O olhar dela era penetrante. Eu só tinha uma escolha, embora eu fosse contrária.

- Sim senhora – respondi sem olhar para ela. Weasley concordou com a cabeça.

- Então podem ir. O quarto dos monitores-chefes fica atrás da tapeçaria dos quatro fundadores, e a senha temporária é Sangue de Dragão.

Saímos da sala ainda sem trocar palavras, e quando chegamos no quadro dos fundadores ele disse a senha e entramos. Era magnífico.

O chão era de mármore branco, sem nenhuma marca de nada, apenas o lindo branco. A parede direita era em mármore vermelho escuro, e a do lado esquerdo verde esmeralda. Tinha um grande escudo da Grifinória na parede direita e um grande da Sonserina na esquerda. Duas lareiras, uma de cada lado, quadros do fundador da Sonserina na esquerda e da Grifinória na direita. Do lado Sonserino, poltronas em frente à lareira eram de veludo verde e havia um sofá negro em frente à lareira, junto com mais duas poltronas. No lado Grifinório era tudo igual, só que com as cores de sua casa. Uma grande mesa estava ao centro da sala, e em cada ponta havia uma cadeira, uma de veludo vermelho e outra de veludo verde.

Na parede do fundo da sala havia dois quadros, uma de cada lado. Do lado direito, Godric Gryffiindor, e do esquerdo, Salazar Slytherin. Fui até o quadro de Slytherin. Olhei para o quadro por alguns minutos. O homem era forte e alto, com longos cabelos negros e lisos, olhos verdes esmeralda e frios.

- A senhorita deve ser Sarah Damon. Muito prazer, Salazar Slytherin. Por favor, entre. A senhorita deve me dar uma nova senha amanhã de manhã, para que só a senhorita saiba e passe para quem desejar. Tenha uma boa noite. – e fazendo uma grande reverencia abriu uma passagem atrás do quadro.

Entrei no quarto e meu queixo caiu. As paredes eram de mármore verde como a parede da sala anterior. No centro do quarto uma grande cama com cobertores verdes e travesseiros brancos. Véus caíam sobre a cama num tom de prata bem claro. O quarto era fracamente iluminado por velas. Havia uma mesa em um canto onde meus materiais já estavam e um armário ao fundo onde meu malão estava apoiado. Uma mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama, em madeira escura. Havia duas grandes janelas no quarto, cobertas por cortinas verdes que davam uma vista da escola inteira. Era claro que estávamos em uma torre. No teto havia um grande escudo da Sonserina onde a cobra se movia lentamente. Em uma parede havia três quadros. Um, era eu pintada, com as vestes sonserinas, varinha na mão e o olhar frio que eu sempre tinha quando estava prestes a tomar decisões importantes. Ao lado, um quadro de meu pai, sentado em uma cadeira. Passei um longo momento olhando para ele. E ao lado do quadro de meu pai, outro quadro de Slytherin, este o bruxo estava com vestes verdes e varinha na mão, sentado em baixo de uma árvore.Na parede do fundo havia uma porta que dava para um banheiro. No banheiro, que era todo em mármore branco, havia uma grande banheira, como a que tinha no banheiro dos monitores. Uma pia em um canto e várias toalhas brancas com o escudo da Sonserina.

Arrumei meus pertences e logo dormi, a cama era perfeita, o quarto era perfeito.

No outro dia acordei e lembrei que tinha que dar uma nova senha para o quadro de Slytherin. Estava acabando de me arrumar, colocando gravata verde e prata quando olhei para o espelho e tive uma idéia. Vi a cicatriz que eu tinha no rosto, efeito do feitiço que eu tinha sofrido na noite da morte de Dumbledore, e lembrei da cicatriz que Harry tinha na testa. Sorri.

Saindo do quarto, quando eu ia tomar café, vi que Slytherin já estava acordado.

- Senhor Slytherin, a nova senha é cicatriz.

- Sim senhorita – e com uma reverência, fechou seu quadro.

Logo as aulas começaram. Estavam mais difíceis do que nunca, e exigiam nosso máximo. O exame dos N.I.E.M's eram esse ano, e muitos alunos do sétimo ano estavam à beira de ataques de nervos. Eu cursava as matérias essenciais para o curso de Auror. Estava estudando muito e ficava horas fazendo as lições. Fazia algumas no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, mas eu estava evitando lá para não ver Draco, então Kat ia sempre ao meu dormitório, onde ficávamos horas na frente da lareira fazendo os inúmeros trabalhos.

Ver Draco ainda era estranho. Ainda mexia muito comigo, e mesmo que eu quisesse esquece-lo, não conseguia.

E assim o mês de Setembro passou.

Outubro começou e logo começaram os preparativos para o dia das bruxas.

Certa noite eu e Harry estávamos deitados no gramado, olhando as estrelas. Era algo que nós sempre fazíamos enquanto estávamos na rua dos Alfeneiros. Era bom ver as estrelas, acalmava.

- Sarah, eu estava pensando nos meus pais.

- Por que? – Harry quase nunca falava de seus pais, achei estranho.

- Eu estava pensando que, onde quer que eles estejam eles devem estar felizes de saber que eu estou dando o meu melhor na luta contra Voldemort.

- É devem mesmo.

- Seus pais também Sarah. Ele deve estar orgulhoso de ter ma filha que sabe o que quer e corre atrás disso.

- Nem tanto Harry.

- Por que nem tanto?

- Eu estou confusa Harry – eu disse me sentando. Ele se sentou de frente para mim, prestando atenção no que eu falava – Toda a vez que eu vejo Draco sinto algo estranho, e mesmo que eu queira, não consigo esquecer ele. Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Sarah, você sabe o que eu penso do Malfoy. Mesmo ele tendo entregado o Quartel General dos Comensais da Morte e contado vários planos, eu continuo não gostando dele. Mas se você ama ele – Harry contorceu o rosto ao dizer isso – você deve aceitar seu sentimento, e não esconde-lo. Reprimir é pior e nunca funciona, digo por experiência própria.

Harry disse isso sem me olhar nos olhos. Eu sabia que ele odiava Draco, e estava impressionada com as palavras dele. Eu não disse nada por muito tempo, fiquei ali pensando.

- Sarah, eu preciso te contar uma coisa que eu não tinha te dito antes – ele estava sério.

- Fala – eu virei para ele de novo.

- Eu estou namorando a Gina.

Isso foi um choque. Weasleys eram traidores de sangue, eu não podia aprovar aquilo. Mas então lembrei o que ele tinha acabado de dizer sobre Draco, sendo que ele o odiava.

- Que bom Harry – disse com a voz tremida, levantando. – Eu vou dormir, já é tarde.

- Certo, vamos.

* * *

**N/B:** _Oie, Mary... Aí vai mais um capítulo betadinho p/ vcs. Como todos os outros adorei, principalmente a conversa final deles, super fofinhos... Muito Beijinhos_

Bruna Granger Potter

* * *

**N/A:** _Atendendo a pedidos, mais um cap..._

_To escrevendo uma parte meio importante da fic q eu resolvi mudar...mas tipo...nom sei ainda o que vou fazer direito...é dificil agradar a todos, maaaaaaaaaaas blz eu supero... espero que tenham gostado do cap, prometo postar mais um ainda hoje xD_

**...Thanks for...**

**_Anita:_** Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks! Sorry a demora, maaaaaaas eu sofro de P-Vírus (vírus da preguiça) e na maioria das vezes é isso que me impede de postar xD maaaaaaaas prometo mais um cap ainda pra hoje!

_**Bruna:**_ Por onde andas minha beta? o.o XD bjooooooooooz pra ti tbm!

_**Anna:**_ sem chantagem emocional please ó.ò nom vale, nom vale, nom vale! nha to pensando ainda...brigada pelas reviews e bjaum pra ti XD

_**Mel:**_ opz com medo calma moça ó.ò vc sabe q eu ti amo neh Melissinha xD heueahuaehuaeheua mais um cap e boa...nos vemos no chat! E eu odeio slash. PORRA! heueahaeuheauheaueha

_**Lele:**_ Look. Sarah mudou muito do quinto ano prafrente, físicamente principalmente, e amadureceu muito depois da morte do pai. O fato de ninguém ter percebido a semelhança é que tipo, ela se parece bastante, porem os cabelos da Lily eram ruivos e os dela são pretos, isso tira muito a característica. E outra, pensa no tempo da Lily e da Marie na escola. Elas eram bem parecidas, mas por uma ser da Grifinória e outra da Sonserina ninguem se importava, achava que era coincidência. É um erro que todos cometem, pois como diz a J. K., irmãos e parentes não necessáriamente tem que estar na mesma casa, ao contrário do que todos supõem... E tipo, os dois sempre perceberam que tinham algo em comum, como explica as "misteriosas trocas de olhares"... É mais ou enos por ai XD bjaum e thanks a review, bom saber q pelo menos alguem no mundo presta atenção nos detalhes xD

* * *

_E no próximo capítulo:_

_- Me solta. É uma ordem, ou você vai cumprir detenção até o fim do ano letivo. - falei, fria._

_- Você não pode continuar assim comigo Sarah. Não depois de tudo que eu fiz por você._

_- Não me importa. Sua mãe matou meu pai e isso não vai mudar. Me solta Malfoy. - aquele Malfoy soou estranho. Eu nunca o chamava assim. Ele pareceu notar a mesma coisa._

* * *

**By Mary, meio sem tempo escrevendo as fics. Sim pq duas dão mtooooooooo trabalho xD**


	15. O Diário

_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter © Tya Gênia Rowling

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 15: O diário

Era dia das bruxas e o salão principal já estava todo decorado para o grande banquete, As Esquisitonas iriam tocar como no Baile de Inverno do quarto ano.

Kat foi se arrumar no meu quarto, colocamos as vestes da Sonserina e arrumamos os cabelos, o meu estava um pouco enrolado, por uma poção que eu havia usado. Descemos até o Salão que estava todo decorado, iluminado apenas com algumas velas que flutuavam e abóboras iluminadas espalhadas, várias mesas menores estavam no lugar das quatro mesas das casas. O salão já estava repleto de alunos, eu e Kat sentamos em uma mesa no canto e logo Mary e Anne sentaram-se com a gente, jantamos e rimos muito.

As Esquisitonas começaram a tocar e as meninas me arrastaram para a pista de dança, ri muito com elas até que vi Draco dançando com uma Pansy desajeitada, congelei.

- Meninas, eu vou me sentar um pouco - disse e fui para minha mesa.

Quando vi, ele vinha me seguindo, então fui até a mesa onde Harry estava com os Weasley´s e a Granger, eles me chamaram para sentar e eu fiquei lá por um bom tempo, ouvindo Harry narrar aos amigos como era a fábrica da Nimbus, que tínhamos visitado no dia de seu aniversário. Logo começou a tocar uma musica lenta e os dois casais foram dançar, levantei e fui para minha mesa, no caminho vi Kat dançando com Tim Harvery, Anne e Marie com garotos do sexto ano da Sonserina, Sentei à mesa e fiquei ali, vendo os casais dançarem e lembrando de Draco, eu tinha que esquecer ele, afinal a mãe dele tinha matado meu pai, mas apesar de tudo uma frase não saía da minha cabeça:

"_Sarah, eu fugi daquele lado porque te amo."_

Quando sai de meus devaneios percebi que alguém tinha se sentado na cadeira à minha frente. Era ele. Levantei sem olhar em seu rosto e sai do salão, fui para o gramado que estava decorado para o dia das bruxas também, vários bancos iluminados fracamente por lanternas de abóboras, quando desci as escadas senti uma mão me puxar pelo braço, me surpreendi ao me deparar com aqueles belos e frios olhos acinzentados.

- Para de fugir de mim - ele disse sério.

- Me solta. É uma ordem ou você vai cumprir detenção até o fim do ano letivo - falei fria.

- Você não pode continuar assim comigo Sarah, não depois de tudo que eu fiz por você.

- Não importa, sua mãe matou meu pai e isso não vai mudar. Me solta Malfoy. - aquele Malfoy soou estranho, eu nunca o tinha chamado assim. Ele pareceu notar.

- Eu não sou minha mãe! Sarah, por favor, me dá mais uma chance de te provar que eu mudei - o tom na voz dele era desesperado.

- Não - dizendo isso eu me soltei e fui andando em direção ao lago.

Outra vez senti alguém puxando meu braço, mas dessa vez não falou nada apenas me puxou e me beijou. No início não resisti, mas logo lembrei de tudo, o porquê de termos "terminado" então a única reação que tive foi empurrá-lo e sair correndo para meu dormitório.

Fiquei horas ali encarando a lareira, mais uma vez minha cabeça parecia explodir de tantos pensamentos, queria ter uma penseira como a de meu pai, para poder tirá-los da minha mente.

A tapeçaria abriu e um Weasley bêbado entrou acompanhado de uma Granger raivosa.

Eles se sentaram nas poltronas e eu fui para o meu quarto.

Tomei um longo banho de espumas e coloquei meu pijama, fui mexer no meu malão para pegar um livro de quadribol, quando vi um livro de capa azul marinho, então lembrei, era o diário de minha mãe que McGonagall tinha me entregado no começo das férias, resolvi lê-lo.

"_Eu nunca imaginaria ter Lílian como irmã. Fomos criadas em lugares totalmente diferentes, cada uma de uma lado do país, ela Grifinória e eu Sonserina, era impossível desconfiar de algo na escola. Tudo bem que os sobrenomes eram iguais, só que sempre achei que fosse uma terrível coincidência, não posso negar que estou feliz, mesmo convivendo com traidores de sangue e sangues ruins Lílian é uma ótima pessoa"._

"_Lílian se parece muito comigo, o mesmo cabelo liso até a cintura, os olhos verde vivo e o jeito de andar, de jogar o cabelo. A única diferença real são as cores dos cabelos, os meus, pretos, os dela ruivos. James, seu marido, é muito legal também, ele é todo desajeitado e Lílian reclama de seus cabelos bagunçados o dia todo_".

"_Lílian perguntou se eu quero conhecer Petúnia, disse que se eu quiser é para eu ir, mas ela não irá comigo, Petúnia parece não gostar do povo bruxo pelo que Lílian fala. Resolvi não ir agora, talvez seja melhor esperar mais um pouco"._

"_Sarah está cada dia mais linda. Ela se parece muito comigo, mas tem a personalidade do pai. Quase não chora e ri por qualquer coisa, ela tem lindos olhos verdes. Vai se tornar uma bela mulher..."._

"_Lílian tem um filho com a mesma idade de Sarah, ele se chama Harry, nasceram no mesmo mês, com alguns dias de diferença. Harry se parece muito com James, somente os olhos são de Lílian. Sarah e Harry se encontraram pela primeira vez hoje, brincaram por muito tempo, se deram muito bem, talvez sejam grandes amigos um dia"._

"_Algo estranho está acontecendo. Lílian não quer me contar o que é, mas nota-se que algo não está certo, resolvemos contar tudo logo para James e John, mas não agora, vamos esperar um pouco mais."_

"_Hoje foi o aniversário de um ano de Harry. Nós íamos contar tudo para James e John, mas resolvemos esperar até na semana que vem no sábado iremos nos encontrar Dumbledore, faz tempo que não o vejo, ainda sinto a falta dos seus discursos enormes em Hogwarts"._

"_Lílian está correndo perigo. John ouviu Crabbe n'O Caldeirão Furado falando algo de terem achado os Potter, resolvi que irei até sua casa hoje. Preciso avisá-los do perigo, Lílian disse que eles estavam escondidos e preciso avisá-la que os acharam"._

Isso estava escrito em uma caligrafia fina, em dias diferentes do diário. Percebi que deveria ser a letra da minha mãe, quando virei à página reconheci a caligrafia reta e forte de meu pai. Continuei lendo.

"_Se eu soubesse o que iria te acontecer quando você foi avisar os Potter eu nunca tinha deixado você sair de casa..."._

A frase não tinha sido completada, havia apenas um borrão na folha amarelada. Então minha mãe não tinha morrido quando eu nasci ela tinha visto pelo menos um ano da minha vida, mas por que a mentira? Ela tinha conhecido os Potter, ela tinha ido avisar que eles tinham sido descobertos, mas pelo que meu pai escreveu, ela morreu na tentativa.

E assim eu adormeci, com o diário de minha mãe nos braços.

Acordei e logo desci, era sábado e eu queria falar com McGonagall. Fui direto a sua sala, com o diário nas mãos.

- Chifre de Unicórnio - disse e as gárgulas se afastaram revelando a escada.

Quando entrei, ela estava lendo alguns pergaminhos, olhou para mim um pouco assustada e quando ela viu o que eu trazia pareceu entender a situação. Fez sinal e eu sentei na cadeira à frente dela.

- O que quer saber Sarah? - ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- O que aconteceu com minha mãe quando ela foi avisar os Potter que os Comensais os tinham achado?

A professora pensou por um momento, então disse com toda a calma que conseguiu reunir.

- Sua mãe foi morta assim que chegou na casa dos Potter. Pelo que o professor Dumbledore me disse - o lábio da professora tremeu - Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear chegou na casa deles. James lutou com ele por um tempo, e quando ele passou por James e entrou no quarto de Harry para acabar com o serviço, lançou um feitiço mortal em Lílian. Sua mãe deveria ter acabado de aparatar ali, e pelo que parece ela entrou na frente do feitiço, morrendo pela irmã. Logo depois Lílian morreu para salvar Harry, e o resto da história você conhece. Creio que você deve conversar com o senhor Potter agora.

Eu ainda fiquei na cadeira por alguns minutos, agradeci a professora e fui até o Salão Principal avistei Harry na mesa da Grifinória, fui até ele correndo.

- Harry preciso falar com você, é urgente.

- O que aconteceu Sarah? - ele disse meio assustado

- Vem logo você vai gostar... - e puxei ele para fora do castelo

Eu estava nervosa, dei o diário nas mãos dele que não entendia nada.

- Minha mãe estava na sua casa no dia que seus pais morreram.

- Que?

- Exatamente o que você ouviu Harry.

- Mas não é possível Sarah. Você disse que sua mãe morreu assim que você nasceu!

- É. Mas leia esse diário. Ela ficou sabendo que os Comensais tinham achado sua mãe e foi avisa-la. Elas já sabiam que eram irmãs e minha mãe foi até a sua casa. Quando chegou lá, aparatou direto no seu quarto. Quando - respirei fundo e disse - quando Voldemort chegou ao local e lançou uma maldição fatal em sua mãe, minha mãe entrou na frente de vocês para salva-los. O professor Dumbledore contou isso a professora McGonagall pouco antes de ser morto. Você deve ler esse diário, tem muita coisa ai.

Ele estava em silencio, pensando.

- Então era isso que ele queria falar comigo...

- O que Harry?

- Sarah, eu tinha uma proteção contra Voldemort, à proteção que minha mãe me deu quando morreu. Essa proteção era o amor e enquanto eu morasse com os Dursley e pudesse chamar aquele lugar de lar eu estava protegido, com o amor da minha mãe. Essa proteção foi quebrada quando Voldemort voltou, usando meu sangue, como eu já te disse. - ele parou e pensou um pouco - Mas se existe essa proteção da sua mãe, ela provavelmente foi reativada assim que nós ficamos sabemos que éramos primos. Dumbledore quis me dizer isso, mas morreu antes.

- Ele descobriu um pouco antes do verão, meu pai deve ter mostrado o diário para ele e deve ter investigado. Dumbledore tinha seus métodos Harry e então ele contou tudo à professora McGonagall no dia em que foi assassinado, com certeza ele queria falar com você para que fosse morar comigo e com meu pai, para que a proteção fosse reativada.

- É... Pode ser... Sarah eu posso ficar com esse diário?

- Claro... Leia, mas depois me devolva...

- Certo... Eu vou começar a ler imediatamente, se cuida.

- Pode deixar. - e ele foi andando - Harry! - gritei.

Ele se voltou para mim, que cheguei correndo perto dele.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo Sarah - e me abraçou.

Então era aquilo, existia uma proteção e para que ela funcionasse eu teria que estar ao lado de Harry, a proteção era o amor. O amor daquelas irmãs, onde uma morreu pela outra, o da mãe que morreu pelo filho e agora o da prima, que morreria por ele se fosse necessário...

**

* * *

N/B: _Oie, Mary esta capítulo foi realmente esclarecedor. Adorei. Desculpe a demora, mas meu comp. novo só chegou agora!_**

_Muitos Beijinhos_

_**Bruna Granger Potter**_

* * *

**N/A:** Lálálá...voltei! Há! Desculpem a demoraaaaaaaaaaa mas dessa vez não fui eu! Foi minha queridissississississima beta que teve probleminhas, maaaaaaaas estamos ai de novo, com mais um cap from Visão Sonserina! E depois eu entrei em semana de provas ai enrolou tuuuuuuuuudo!

Espero que tenham gostado do cap, como a Bruna disse ele é bem esclarecedor... Se bem que é confuso, eu acho... confuso como eu heuhaeuheuaehuaehuaeh

Entom...a Bruna já ta com o 16 pronto, só falta ela conseguir me mandar! (porcaria d e-mail que não funciona direito ¬¬) logo que ela mandar eu posto...

To com muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito sono então é melhor parar de falar abobrinha aqui u.u"

_**...Thanks for...**_

**Annah:** Chantagem emocional não eim! Heauheauehuehauaehuaeahu espera mulheeeeeeeeer! A fic já ta acabado e logo tudo se esclarece! Eita...bjaum pra ti, continue lendo e comentando x

**Anita:** uhuuuuuuuuuul yeah! Ele namora a ruivinha sim sim! Brigadenha por tooooooodas as reviews bjaum pra ti

**Bruna:** Bjoz pra vc minha betenha! pow, aparece no msn! E que bom que você tah viva...haeuheauaehuehau...bjaum moça!

**Mel:** Eo gosto d D/G U.u Mas prefiro R/Hr...e ODEIO SLASH! heauhaeuaehuhea calma Mel nom stressa comigo...soh pod stressa no RPG, aki nom o.o ah...Harry e Gina voltaram u.u Essa parte da fic acontece no sétimo ano o.o eles voltaram entom, oras o.o Meeeeeeeeeeel txe amuh moça x) bjaum pra ti!

* * *

_E no próximo capítulo..._

_"- Ela está... Está morta? - Weasley perguntou, receoso._

_- Sim Sr Weasley._

_Ele parecia atordoado."

* * *

_

_MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ò.Ó Quem será que eu matei? eahuaeheuahuaeheuheuahuae zuerenha...no próximo cap vcs descobrem...bjowz! fuiz!_

**By: Mary, meio com sono, meio cansada, e agradecendo pelo fim de semana prolongado!**


	16. A Marca em Hogsmead

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter tem os direitos reservados pela tya Jow...ooooooooooooooooow novidade u.u

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16: A Marca em Hogsmead**

Eu ainda estava surpresa com tudo o que eu tinha descoberto sobre minha mãe. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, se fosse necessário eu morreria por Harry. Ele agora era a única família que eu tinha, e eu dava muito valor a família, como todo o sonserino.

Dois dias depois da conversa perto do lago eu entrei no Salão Principal para tomar café. Quando sentei na mesa da Sonserina vi Draco entrando no salão e me lembrei do que tinha acontecido no dia das bruxas. Ele olhava diretamente para mim, e assim que ele se sentou a mesa eu sai.

Fui para o meu quarto para esperar a aula que eu tinha dali a dois horários e quando entrei tinha um aviso no quadro, para os monitores-chefes. Era a primeira visita a Hogsmead do ano. Nós não precisávamos ir, mas tínhamos que deixar os monitores das casas com ordens para organizar seus alunos.

Fizemos uma reunião com os monitores e tudo ficou marcado. Eu iria a Hogsmead, mas não precisaria olhar meus alunos porque os monitores do sexto ano o fariam.

Desci com Kat e fomos em direção ao vilarejo. Estávamos no Três Vassouras tomando cervejas amanteigadas quando Draco entrou no bar e veio em minha direção.

- Katrina Ryan se você se mover eu te mato. – olhei para ela que logo viu Draco e entendeu sobre o que eu falava.

- Posso falar com você Sarah? – ele perguntou quando chegou a mesa.

- Não, não pode Malfoy. – Kat me olhou com cara de **_"Malfoy?"._**

Mas nesse minuto Tim entrou no bar e Katrina foi para fora com ele. Eles estavam namorando agora.

Draco se sentou à mesa, e eu me levantei, só que ele me puxou pelo braço e me fez sentar de novo.

- Eu não tenho mais nada pra falar com você Malfoy – e dessa vez sai do bar sem dar chance para ele me segurar de novo.

Eu ia voltar para Hogwarts, mas resolvi ficar e aproveitar o resto do dia em Hogsmead. Me distrai tanto que quando vi já estava escurecendo. Tinha que voltar para a escola rápido, antes que fechassem os portões. Quando sai da Zonko's vi uma coisa que me assustou tanto que eu fiquei imóvel. A Marca Negra estava pairando sob o Três Vassouras. Corri para a escola e quando cheguei no hall da entrada McGonagall saia do Salão Principal.

- Sarah o que foi? – eu estava ofegante e pálida de susto.

- A Marca Negra, em Hogsmead.

O rosto de McGonagall se contorceu.

- Em que lugar?

- No Três Vassouras.

- Chame o Weasley e avisem os outros monitores. Nenhum aluno sai do Salão Comunal de sua casa até segunda ordem.

- Sim senhora – e sai correndo para os aposentos dos monitores-chefes.

Entrei pela tapeçaria dos fundadores correndo. Quando cheguei no quadro de Godric me lembrei que eu não sabia a senha. Comecei a bater no quadro, o que deixou Godric furioso, até que Granger abriu a passagem, e corou quando me viu.

- Onde está o Weasley?

- Está aqui – e se virou – Rony! – ele saiu só de roupas de baixo.

- Quem é o des... – me viu – Damon o que foi? – disse se escondendo atrás do quadro.

- A Marca Negra foi feita em Hogsmead. Nós temos que reunir os monitores e dar instruções para que ninguém saia de seus Salões Comunais até segunda ordem.

- Certo – disse ele colocando uma camisa.

- Eu vou chamar os monitores da Grifinória aqui – disse Granger saindo.

- Eu vou até Sonserina e Corvinal. Vá a Lufa-Lufa você. – eu disse, também saindo.

- Certo, nos encontramos aqui daqui a pouco.

Corri muito até que entrei na Sonserina. Reuni os monitores do quinto e sexto ano quando me lembrei que teria que chamar Draco. Pedi para um dos monitores do quinto ano o chamar, e mandei que eles fossem até a sala dos monitores-chefes para nos encontrar lá. Fui até Corvinal e chamei seus monitores. Estávamos todos na sala dos monitores-chefes. Dei as instruções a todos saíram apressados. Eu e Weasley teríamos que fazer rondas na escola.

Minha parte da ronda era as masmorras. Andei durante muito tempo com a varinha estendida, até que resolvi ir até o hall de entrada checar com Weasley se estava tudo certo. Chegando lá vi a professora McGonagall chegando, parecendo cansada.

- E então professora?

- Foi Rosmerta. Ela foi atacada.

- Ela está... Está morta? – Weasley perguntou, receoso.

- Sim Sr Weasley.

Ele parecia atordoado.

- Professora, o que faremos? Os alunos vão as aulas normalmente amanhã? – perguntei.

- Sim Srta Damon. Amanhã todos voltam as vidas normais. Só que peço aos senhores que tomem precauções para que os alunos não saiam de seus Salões Comunais depois que escurecer.

- Sim senhora – e sai para a masmorra da Sonserina.

* * *

**N/A:**_Postando só pra Annah naum morrer de curiosidade /o/_

_Beijos a todos, obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem mandando!_

* * *

_E no próximo capítulo, quecom certezaa Annah vai ficar pedindo até eu postar:_

_"O céu parecia cheio de estrelas, só que estrelas verdes. As estrelas formavam desenhos macabros, muitos crânios com cobras saindo pela boca. Havia formas como aquelas sobre o castelo todo. Demorei a assimilar o que estava acontecendo, até que Kat me balançou de novo."

* * *

_

**By Mary )**

**Com sono e com a Annah dando ataque no msn /o/**


	17. O Fim

Harry Potter is © J. K. Rowling

Visão Sonserina is © Mary Wood

* * *

Capítulo 17: O Fim 

Eu descia a escadaria rumo ao gramado, meus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, que já se desfazia, deixando fios soltos sobre meu rosto, tinha acabado, finalmente, eu tinha acabado de fazer meu último exame dos N.I.E. M's, estava exausta e queria me sentar um pouco na beira do lago para relaxar.

Fiquei ali por horas, até que o sol começou a se por e eu tive que entrar para mandar os alunos para os Salões Comunais.

Nos últimos meses mais nenhum ataque foi feito, em Hogsmead ou qualquer outro lugar perto de Hogwarts. O pessoal da Ordem da Fênix já estava preocupado, eu fazia parte da Ordem agora, era bom poder fazer algo contra os assassinos de meus pais, mas encontrar com Draco em cada reunião era muito estranho, eu tentava ignora-lo, mas sempre acabávamos discutindo por algum motivo.

Embora nada tivesse acontecido perto da escola, houve uma fuga em massa de Azkaban, onde Lucius Malfoy foi um dos fugitivos, este se tornou mais um motivo de brigas freqüentes entre nós.

Fui para meu dormitório e pelo cansaço dos exames logo adormeci.

Era muito tarde, alguém me balançava compulsivamente abri os olhos devagar, tentando entender o que acontecia quando vi Kat com cara de quem vira Lorde Voldemort em pessoa.

- Kat? – eu disse sonolenta – Você enlouqueceu ou o quê?

- Sarah você precisa levantar e rápido! – ela disse me puxando

- Hey, Katrina calma! O que aconteceu? – ela estava realmente assustada

- Olha pela janela! – ela disse, puxando as cortinas

O céu parecia cheio de estrelas, só que verdes, elas formavam desenhos macabros, muitos crânios com cobras saindo pela boca, havia formas como aquelas sobre o castelo todo demorei a assimilar o que estava acontecendo, Kat precisou me balançar de novo.

- O que vamos fazer? – ela disse quase chorando

Eu não disse nada, apenas fui colocando minha capa e saindo pelo quadro com a varinha em punho.

- Sarah aonde você vai? – ela disse desesperada

- Vou para o gramado, eles devem estar lá! – disse decidida

- Você está louca? Eles são muitos, nunca conseguiria! E – ela gaguejou – o Lorde deve estar lá!

- Eu não me importo.

- Então eu vou com você – e foi me seguindo

Eu parei no meio do corredor.

- Não você não vai.

- Vou sim! Vou aonde você for! – ela disse olhando nos meus olhos

- Não, não vai. Eu já perdi muitas pessoas que eu amava, não quero perder mais nenhuma. Você vai para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, reúna todos os alunos, não saiam de lá e se algum estranho aparecer vocês tem permissão para azarar. Alerte todos os monitores, mas, por favor, não saia de lá!

Eu disse tudo muito rápido, olhando nos olhos de Kat, ela pareceu compreender tudo, apenas concordou com a cabeça e desceu em direção as masmorras.

Desci os degraus pulando de quatro em quatro, correndo o máximo que podia, quando cheguei ao hall de entrada do castelo, encontrei as portas de carvalho fechadas e todos os professores ali, vi que mais alguém descia as escadas logo atrás de mim.

Harry, os Weasleys, Longbotton e Granger desciam correndo também, a professora McGonagall se assustou nos ver ali, todos de pijamas, com as capas da escola por cima. Ela arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui! Voltem já para seus dormitórios!

- Não, eu não vou voltar! – Harry disse, ofegante – quanto mais pessoas agora, melhor! Se não nos unirmos, Hogwarts não sobreviverá a essa noite professora! – ele gritava e todos os professores o olharam assustados.

- Ele tem razão professora! – eu disse, também com a voz alterada – temos que estar com força total, quanto mais pessoas, melhor!

Todos concordaram com a cabeça quando eu acabei de falar, ela pareceu avaliar cada um de nós. Após alguns segundos que nos pareceram horas McGonagall pareceu chegar a uma conclusão.

- Certo vocês têm razão, o resto da Ordem está vindo pra cá, acho que devemos espera-los para...

Uma grande pancada na grande porta de carvalho e a porta balançou.

- Não podemos esperar mais! – disse Harry se adiantando – É agora ou nunca, todos devemos abatendo o maior número possível deles, até que o resto da Ordem chegue.

McGonagall apenas ouviu sem falar nada, empunhou a varinha e fez sinal para que abrissem as portas.

Um feitiço e a grande porta de carvalho se escancarou, olhei para fora, vários homens encapuzados estavam logo no fim da escada, dali mesmo disparamos vários feitiços, já derrubando uma parte deles. Corri para o lado de Harry, estuporando o máximo de Comensais que conseguia. Estávamos correndo para o meio do gramado quando Harry caiu ajoelhado no chão, com as mãos na cicatrize gritando, nisso um encapuzado foi se aproximando da gente e à medida que o fazia Harry gritava mais ainda, continuei com a varinha em punho, mas o encapuzado parou no meio do caminho e ficou observando a cena, ajudei – o a se levantar, ele fez isso o mais rápido que conseguiu e logo empunhou a varinha também, ele olhava fixamente para o encapuzado, ainda parecia com dor, mas estava se controlando ao máximo.

- É você não é? Tira o capuz! – Harry gritou para o encapuzado que nos observava, e não mexia um músculo sequer.

Então ele tirou o capuz, o rosto ofídico que eu tinha visto há dois anos apareceu novamente. Eu congelei e Harry olhou nos olhos vermelhos da criatura, ele foi chegando mais perto e nós fomos andando para trás.

- Harry, Harry, Harry... – ele disse devagar – então a cena se repete, dezessete anos depois, pena que três de nossos personagens não estejam mais vivos para apreciarem – um sorriso fino aparecia em seu rosto. Nós íamos andando devagar para trás nos afastando de Voldemort – Então vocês já devem saber da história, certo? A irmã que morre pela irmã, a mãe que morre pelo filho... Muito comovente.

Harry pelo jeito não sabia o que falar, eu então, nem respirar direito conseguia.

- Sarah Damon, era você que deveria ter morrido, não seu pai, a proteção era por você, não por ele. Aquele foi um erro tolo, mas creio que já foi superado. Agora é simples, eu mato você e depois mato seu priminho Harry... – ele sorria com aqueles lábios finos.

- Você acha que vai ser tão fácil assim Voldemort? – Harry disse, debochando – eu não morrerei sem lutar e se morrer, pode ter certeza que te levo comigo!

Ele riu alto e friamente.

- Você não passa de um moleque metido a herói com muita sorte!

- Vamos ver então – eu disse, olhando pela primeira vez a face do "homem".

- É melhor você não se meter nisso, pequena Sarah, sabe matar sua mãe foi fácil eu nunca vou me esquecer do grito do seu pai, quando descobriu a morte dela. Eu já era um espectro, que vagava sem rumo, graças ao jovem Harry aqui, mas mesmo assim, pude ver a cena e não escondo que me diverti muito embora estivesse aflito por minha existência.

Eu fiquei paralisada por um momento, então era dali que vinha o grito da minha mente, cada vez que eu via a Marca Negra.

Então me lembrei de onde estava e continuei andando para trás, devagar, mas algo me impediu. Uma grande parede de pedra a parede do castelo. Harry estava ao meu lado e também parecia ver o fim. Voldemort estava a menos de dez passos de nós, ele chegou tão perto que dava para ver cada centímetro de seu rosto de cobra.

Ele ergueu um dedo e tocou no meu rosto e no de Harry, mas soltou imediatamente.

Seu dedo ficou num tom vermelho e então como se tivesse queimado, virou cinza, desapareceu. Voldemort ficou sem um dedo.

Então ele ergueu a varinha, Harry estava paralisado, eu também, ele tentou levantar a varinha, mas foi impedido por um tipo de feitiço que prendeu sua mão na parede.

Estava tudo perdido, não tínhamos a mínima chance. Morreríamos a qualquer momento.

* * *

**N/B:** _Oi gente, desculpe pela demora do cap., mas estou em semana de prova na Facu. Bem aí vai ele...Eu como sempre (sou suspeita) amei o cap...Deixem reviews hein..._

_Beijos_

_Bruna Granger Potter_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Poooooooooovo voltei! haeuehauhaeuaehuaehuaehuae agora só posto o próximo capítulo quando meu e-mail for soterrado de reviews...até então vocês vão morrer de curiosidade!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH ò.Ó

Bom...espero que tenham gostado e não queiram me matar por ter parado ai...mas é que eu tenho que ser um pouco maligna as vezes né! Anyway... Só posto agora com reviews...então, mexam-se pessoas! ehauhaeuehauaeheaheaheah...

**_...Thanks for..._**

**Annah:** _Nham...você fique quieta eim! Tá sabendo de mais já! haeuheuhaeuehauheauheauea Preciso te achar no msn pra te passar o capitulo 20... Eu disse que ia te fazer uma cortesia né! E espera mulher, o Draco já volta... eita pressa! E eu também vou sentir muita falta da Miss Damon, mas a gente supera! Beijos moça, até masi ver! E não fica me pressionando...eu não trabalho sobre pressão! huaehueahuaehueahueaueae..._

**Anita:** _Marca! Eu amo ela, por isso tinha que colocar muitas delas nesse capitulo em particular... Brigada por ler a fic, continue mandando reviews! Beijão pra vc!_

**Luisa:** _Brigada pelos elogios... Continue lendo e mandando reviews... beijos!_

* * *

_E no próximo capítulo:_

_A autora não é loca de revelar né? haeuheauehauhaeuheahueauhea mto má eu x)_

* * *

**PS:** O capítulo 16 postado não tá betado...eu fiz moh confusão, mas dps vou tirar ele do ar e colocar o betado...sorry!

**PS2:** Bruna, minha beta perfeitaaaaaaaaaaa! Preciso te agradecer publicamente por tudo que vc fez por mim esses dias! Conversar contigo me aliviou muito... sabe como é né, vc é uma adulta e eu precisava de conversar com alguém adulto... logo, não tinha pessoa melhor! Brigada msmo, por tudo, desculpa se te incomodei com meus problemas de adolescente em crise... Brigada mesmo!

**By Mary, em crise pra escrever, totalmente bloqueada por problemas pessoais... ç.ç**


	18. O Salvador

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Sarah Damon & Visão Sonserina © Mary Wood

* * *

****Capítulo 18: O Salvador**

Eu tremia, sabia que era o fim não havia mais nenhuma chance.

Então eu vi, por trás de Voldemort, alguém de capa preta, capuz e máscara com a varinha erguida. Agora tinha acabado, mais um Comensal para ajudar o Lorde a matar a gente.

Mas então a pessoa ergueu a varinha e gritou para a noite fria:

**- EXPELLIARMUS!**

A varinha de Voldemort voou longe, todos os Comensais que lutavam no gramado pareciam muito ocupados com os membros da Ordem para ver algo ou ajudar.

Então fiz a única coisa que consegui pensar, enquanto Voldemort ainda estava atônito pelo que aconteceu, ergui minha varinha e o enfeiticei pelas costas, um feitiço simples, Petrificus Totallus, eu sabia que não duraria nem 2 minutos.

- Corre! – eu disse e empurrei Harry para o lado oposto ao meu fazendo com que ele corresse. Corri também, virando às vezes para olhar Harry correndo em direção à Floresta Proibida, mas não cheguei a correr muitos metros, quando virei para olhar vi um Comensal alto jogar um feitiço em mim, caí contra a parede imobilizada o corpo todo doendo, meu pé devia estar torcido, pois começou a me cegar de dor, o feitiço atingira meu braço senti um corte profundo e minha cabeça bateu com força na parede me deixando tonta, então vi o homem mascarado que tinha desarmado Voldemort, ele veio até onde eu estava e se colocou em minha frente, começou a duelar com o homem que tinha me atacado, os dois eram muito parecidos para duelar, os movimentos eram quase os mesmos.

Então o Comensal jogou um feitiço de cor amarela, que pegou no outro de raspão no rosto, o sangue voou até em mim e o mascarado se virou ligeiramente para limpar os olhos, então pude ver fios de cabelos loiros sujos de sangue que escorria por um rosto pálido.

Era Draco, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa o Comensal jogou outro feitiço, que eu não conhecia, de cor roxa.

Pegou Draco em cheio no peito e ele caiu a uns dez metros de mim, levantei-me correndo o máximo que a dor no meu pé e cabeça deixaram.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritei correndo até ele – DRACO!

Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado, tirando a máscara de seu rosto e tirando também o capuz, revelando seus cabelos loiros, o Comensal que o tinha enfeitiçado olhou para mim, incrédulo.

Veio até nós, mas eu não ligava para isso agora apenas me importava com Draco, ele ainda estava com os olhos um pouco abertos e fazia força para respirar, tirei minha capa e coloquei sobre ele, olhando seu rosto. Havia um corte em sua testa que sangrava muito, enchendo seus olhos de sangue, passei a mão sobre seu rosto devagar tirando o sangue que o atrapalhava.

- Sarah... – ele disse com dificuldade

- Não diga nada Draco. Você tem que poupar energia.

- Não... Sarah eu preciso – ele dizia devagar, parando para dar golfadas no ar que não paravam em seus pulmões – Eu preciso te dizer... Sarah... Eu te amo...

- Eu sei Draco, eu sei. Por favor, não diga nada, tente ficar acordado... – eu estava chorando e Draco também podia ver as lágrimas misturadas com o sangue em seu rosto.

Então alguém se ajoelhou do outro lado de Draco, era o Comensal, eu já estava com a varinha em punho para enfeitiça-lo quando ele tirou a máscara e o capuz. Era Lucius Malfoy, ele estava apavorado. Eu conhecia os Malfoy, eles tinham poucas virtudes, mas uma delas era dar extremo valor à família e ele acabara de lançar uma maldição no próprio filho, provavelmente algo que o mataria em minutos.

Ele estava atordoado, mesmo assim coloquei a varinha em seu pescoço.

- CRUCIO! – gritei. Senti cada ponta de raiva sair de meu corpo se concentrando na minha mão e dela passando pela varinha, formando um jorro de luz que pegou em cheio no pescoço do homem.

Ele caiu se contorcendo, levantei e conjurei uma maca para Draco, então dois fatos aconteceram que me fizeram parar.

O primeiro foi Lucius, que depois de gritar por um tempo no chão se levantou e correu para longe dali. O segundo foi um estrondo alto e um clarão vindo da floresta.

Meu coração pareceu parar de bater, meu estômago se contorceu. Harry. Tinha acontecido algo com ele, eu podia sentir.

Enfeiticei a maca para levar Draco para a Ala Hospitalar e corri para a floresta, quando entrei na clareira, corri até ele, estava com vários cortes no rosto, tremia muito e suava frio. Abracei-o com força, mas ele me empurrou para o lado e se ajoelhou, vomitando.

Então pude ver a cicatriz em sua testa estava brilhando em um tom vermelho, a luz começou a aumentar e então, um clarão enorme. Afastei-me alguns passos, enquanto a luz diminuía.

E ai eu vi a cicatriz em sua testa se fechou devagar, desaparecendo por completo logo depois.

Vários Comensais chegavam até a clareira correndo, sem saber o que aconteceu foram para dentro da floresta, com certeza a procura de Voldemort. Eu me abaixei até Harry, meu pé doía como nunca, o corte no meu braço sangrava e doía e minha cabeça parecia que ia se partir. Ajudei Harry a se levantar e o abracei novamente.

Fomos saindo devagar da clareira e chegando mais perto do castelo, até que McGonagall chegou perto da gente.

- Harry! Sarah! O que aconteceu? – ela estava aflita, todos os Comensais haviam desaparecido.

Harry e eu não conseguíamos falar nada, tanta era a dor que nos consumia, então, tomando uma grande golfada de ar, ele disse baixo e devagar.

- Voldemort está morto e agora foi de vez.

McGonagall empalideceu mais ainda, se é que isso era possível.

- Como Harry? Como isso aconteceu? – ela gritava, branca, sem saber se gargalhava de alívio ou se chorava pelos feridos.

- Eu... Não sei bem... – Harry disse, cambaleando.

McGonagall pareceu perceber sua tontura.

- Os dois pra a Ala Hospitalar. Agora! – ela disse, fazendo sinal para a porta do castelo.

Harry e eu chegamos à Ala alguns minutos depois, os dois exaustos. Madame Pomfrey veio correndo até nós e nos levou até duas camas num canto da enfermaria.

Pude perceber que muitos membros da Ordem da Fênix estavam ali e alguns alunos também.

Ela fechou o cortinado da minha cama, me empurrando para ela.

- Senhorita Damon temos que cuidar desses ferimentos antes que eles se tornem mais graves – e dizendo isso foi subindo a manga do meu pijama e olhando o ferimento. – Ai meu Merlim olha isso! Vou pegar uma poção cicatrizante – olhou meu pé – uma cola ossos – olhou o machucado na minha cabeça onde eu tinha batido contra a parede – e uma poção do sono. Acho que será suficiente e a senhorita fique aqui, não se mova!

E mesmo que eu quisesse não conseguiria me mexer, meu corpo todo sentia o cansaço logo a enfermeira voltou com as poções e foi me dando uma a uma para beber e então quando terminei de beber a última, me ocorreu um estalo.

- Madame Pomfrey, como está o Draco?

O rosto dela se contorceu.

- Durma senhorita Damon, a senhorita precisa descansar, depois vemos isso – e dizendo essas palavras ela foi me empurrando, até eu estar completamente deitada na cama.

Por mais que eu não quisesse dormir, a poção do sono começou a fazer efeito e eu dormi quase imediatamente.

* * *

**N/A:** _Aloha o.o_

_Eu não ia postar a fic. Eu ia parar de vez. Maaaaaaaaaaaaas a Annah não deixou x.x_

_Então, sem mais, apenas quero agradecer a toda galera que vem lendo. A Annah, principalmente, que sempre me deixa Reviews, e a todas as meninas que lêem também. Por favor, me mandem reviews ok? _

_Até o próximo, que vem assim que minha beta fodastika Bruna mandar!_

_**Mary**_


	19. Depois da Tempestade

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling e sua inteligencia fora do comum.**

**Visão Sonserina © Mary Wood e sua loucura de fazer fic com personagens de RPG.**

**Sarah Damon © Eternity Clã, o mais perfeito de todos os tempos no chat Harry Potter do Terra.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Depois da Tempestade...**

Minha cabeça doía um pouco. Por mais que eu tentasse abrir os olhos, não conseguia. A poção ainda devia estar fazendo efeito, eu me sentia sonolenta.

Poção...

Voldemort...

Harry...

Draco…

Abri os olhos devagar. Não enxergava nenhuma forma, minha vista estava muito turva. Então vi um vulto a minha frente.

- Sarah?

- Kat?

- Sarah! Graças a Merlim!

Minha visão foi se recuperando aos poucos. Então vi Kat, em pé ao lado da cama onde eu estava. O cortinado estava fechado. Não havia muito barulho, apenas alguns sussurros pareciam vim de algum lugar perto. Olhei para o teto da Ala Hospitalar. Senti o coração afundar e o estômago dar um nó.

- Kat, onde está Harry?

Kat pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Na cama aqui ao lado – falávamos bastante baixo – com _muitos _Weasleys junto.

O nó no meu estômago pareceu se afrouxar, mas logo ele voltou, pior ainda.

- E Draco?

Kat empalideceu. Nesse momento Madame Pomfrey entrou pelo cortinado.

- Senhorita Damon! Que bom que acordou! Sente-se melhor?

- Sim senhora – eu disse, me sentando na cama.

- Então pode se trocar e ir. Não vejo o porque a segurar aqui por mais tempo. Todos os seus ferimentos foram curados, porém creio que a senhorita ficará com uma cicatriz no braço por um tempo. Mas logo ela deve desaparecer. Agora Senhorita Ryan, ajude sua amiga para ela poder ir logo.

- Madame Pomfrey...

- Depois senhorita Damon, depois... – e saiu do local onde eu estava, apressada.

Troquei-me e logo sai do cortinado. Quando dei dois passos ouvi uma voz conhecida, que fez meu coração dar um salto de alegria.

- Não Rony, eu já disse que estou bem...

Sorri abertamente e olhei para o lado. Harry estava sentado na cama, com um mar de cabelos vermelhos em sua volta. Parecia que todos os Weasleys do mundo estavam ali. Por uma fresta entre eles ele me viu, e sorriu também. Ele foi se levantando da cama rapidamente, mas foi impedido por uma mão que o segurou pelo braço.

- Pode ficar ai deitado mocinho! Nada de se mover! – disse aquela que pareceu ser a matriarca Weasley. Nenhum dos ruivos pareceu ter notado a minha presença.

Então se soltando da mão que o segurava e ignorando todos, Harry veio até mim, sorrindo. Nos abraçamos por um momento sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Os Weasleys pareciam chocados de ver Harry abraçando alguém com o uniforme sonserino. Ficamos ali por mais alguns instantes em silêncio, nenhum dos dois pareciam querer dizer nada.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – ele perguntou num tom baixo quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim, e você?

- Estou bem. Acordado já há algum tempo. Você ficou muito tempo desacordada, eu estava realmente preocupado.

- Fique tranqüilo eu estou bem. Agora me deixe ir antes que Madame Pomfrey tenha um ataque. Ela não quer que eu fique aqui por muito mais tempo.

- É ela também não quer que eu continue aqui. Mas – ele olhou para a Senhora Weasley – ela não me deixa sair de jeito nenhum – ele completou, encabulado.

- Certo. Quando sair me avise.

- Claro – ele disse sorrindo e olhou novamente para os Weasleys, que ainda nos olhavam assustados. Apenas Rony, Gina e Hermione pareciam entender algo – se cuida ok?

- Pode deixar – eu disse, e com um ultimo abraço, saímos em direção a porta.

Quando eu estava a dois passos da porta vi Madame pomfrey entrando em seu escritório. Olhei para Kat que fez uma careta, prevendo o que eu ia fazer. Fui até o escritório da enfermeira e bati na porta.

- Entre.

Entrei na sala devagar, e a enfermeira pareceu não gostar muito da minha presença.

- Sente-se senhorita Damon. Qual é seu problema?

- É... Madame Pomfrey, como o Draco está? – eu disse bastante rápido, com o nó no meu estomago voltando a se formar. A enfermeira empalideceu, mas pareceu perceber que não tinha mais escapatória. Chegou a conclusão de que falar comigo naquele momento era melhor.

- Bom senhorita Damon creio que devo lhe contar toda a verdade, mesmo que isso seja complicado. O senhor Malfoy foi enfeitiçado por uma maldição desconhecida. Creio na teoria que se a senhorita não tivesse o mandado para mim imediatamente ele não teria sobrevivido.

Nesse momento o nó no meu estômago afrouxou um pouco. Então Draco estava vivo.

- Bom, eu e alguns professores nos unimos, mas não conseguimos diagnosticar nada. Porém o medicamos com algumas poções e encantamentos e seu estado se estabilizou. – ela viu minha cara de alívio e estremeceu – Mas ele está desacordado, sem previsões para acordar. Ele perdeu muito sangue e pode ser que fique sem memória, ou com alguma outra seqüela. Não sabemos ainda, pois o feitiço é desconhecido.

Eu estremeci ao ouvir suas palavras.

Senti minha mão gelada e minha perna tremer.

- Posso vê-lo?

- Não não não, terminantemente não! O Sr. Malfoy ainda não tem condições de receber visitas! Qualquer um perto dele o deixa extremamente agitado, coisa que não conseguimos explicar por ele estar desacordado. Pode ser perigoso para a senhorita, caso ele se descontrole e acorde em um sobressalto, pode a atacar!

- Mas eu não tenho medo! Quero vê-lo, por favor!

- Não senhorita Damon, isso está fora de questão!

Nesse momento McGonagall entrou pelo aposento.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, posso saber? – ela disse, com os lábios contraídos em uma careta estranha.

- Professora eu quero ver Draco! – eu disse, elevando a voz.

- Já disse não senhorita Damon! Pode ser perigoso! – a enfermeira estava lívida, como eu.

- Papoula! – McGonagall falou, assustando a nós duas – Ela salvou a vida dele! Ela tem esse direito!

Madame Pomfrey pareceu não acreditar no que ouvia. Piscou os olhos freneticamente, tentando entender, e quando pareceu chegar a uma conclusão, seu rosto se tornou púrpura, porém ela não pareceu querer discutir.

- Por aqui senhorita – ela disse, apontando o caminho para mim, ainda parecendo furiosa. Ela entrou por um cortinado e fez sinal para eu a seguir. Entrei logo depois, e vi Draco deita na cama da enfermaria. – Você tem quinze minutos senhorita. Nada mais que isso! – disse e saiu fechando o cortinado com força.

Cheguei mais perto da cama devagar. Ver Draco frágil daquele jeito era realmente estranho, e me deixava profundamente triste. O nó no meu estômago se contorceu novamente.

E se ele não acordasse. Eu nunca poderia dizer a ele o que não tinha tido a oportunidade.

Pensando nisso, segurei sua mão.

Fitei seu rosto devagar. Em sua testa havia um curativo, provavelmente no lugar em que o primeiro feitiço do Comensal acertara. Seu pijama estava um pouco aberto, deixando a mostra faixas que enrolavam seu peito. Elas pareciam manchadas com um pouco de sangue.

Ele suava muito, e tremia também. Eu segurava sua mão com força, ainda olhando para seu rosto.

Passei a mão sobre seu rosto, para tentar seca-lo um pouco.

Ele tremeu mais.

De repente senti um aperto forte em minha mão. O desespero tomou conta de mim. Ele devia estar tendo um dos acessos que Madame Pomfrey temia. Tentei soltar sua mão, mas essa me segurava com firmeza. Ele parecia estar tendo um pesadelo, tremendo e suando.

- Sarah... Não Sarah... Por favor... Não toque nela... – ele sussurrava, ficando mais agitado.

Cheguei meu rosto perto de seu ouvido, e segurei sua mão com mais firmeza.

- Eu estou aqui Draco, não tenha medo – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Então, de repente o aperto em minha mão se afrouxou, e Draco parou de tremer. Ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

Afastei meu rosto novamente e fiquei o observando. Após alguns minutos, senti um pequeno aperto na minha mão. Os olhos de Draco se abriram devagar, e ele respirou fundo por algumas vezes, como se não houvesse mais ar em seus pulmões.

Sem saber o que fazer continuei olhando para ele, sem ação.

- Sar... Sarah... – ele disse com a voz fraca.

- Draco – eu também falava baixo – Como se sente?

- Não sei... – ele olhava para os lados meio assustado – acho que estou bem. Sarah você salvou minha vida

- Você salvou a minha primeiro, lembra?

- Mas o que eu fiz foi porque... Porque te amo... – ele falou olhando para as mãos.

A minha mão ainda segurava a dele. Sem perceber eu estava com o corpo abaixado até Draco, estávamos com os rostos praticamente colados, separados por nada mais que um dedo. E então, quando essa distância praticamente não existia mais...

- Sarah! – Kat entrou correndo pelo cortinado, falando em tom médio – Ups... Desculpem... – ela disse, vendo o que tinha atrapalhado, já ia saindo pelo cortinado novamente.

- Katrina – eu disse, com o corpo erguido novamente – O que foi?

Ela se virou novamente, seu rosto totalmente vermelho.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que seu tempo acabou – então ela deu de ombros e saiu.

Olhei para o rosto de Draco, que estava com uma expressão indecifrável, algo entre a tristeza e a raiva.

- Eu volto para te ver depois... – eu falei saindo pelo cortinado. Ele não respondeu.

Quando sai, Madame Pomfrey vinha apressada para o meu lado, e então passou por mim correndo, entrando pelo cortinado da cama de Draco. Vi Kat um pouco à frente, ela com certeza tinha dito a enfermeira que Draco acordara.

* * *

_**N/A:** Hey How seres o/_

_Desculpem a demora, a culpa dessa vez foi do FanFiction, eu já to com esse Cap. betado há um bom tempo, mas o FF se recusava a fazer o upload u.u_

_Tudo bem, eu supero e espero que vocês também. _

_Bom, esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo da fic (Sim Bruna, eu resolvi criar vergonha e escrever o 21 i.i). Espero que gostem. _

_Agradecendo a todas as reviews no último capítulo (9 /o/) e a todo mundo que lê isso aqui _

_E só pra tranqüilizar vocês, eu não vou parar de postar!_

_E pra todo mundo que lê "A Segunda Geração", prometo que logo logo sai outro capítulo! Eu tenho voltado a escrever ultimamente (Visão Sonserina tá pronta desde julho, só falta o último capítulo), e acho que agora vão sair coisas legais. _

_Agradecendo as Eternitys, Nathy e Bruh, que fazem da Sarah mais do que uma persona de fic ou de RPG, fazem dela parte da minha vida! Amo vocês meninas, e vamos tocar com nosso projeto porque ele tem futuro!_

_Beijo pra Bruna, minha beta XD Se não é ela, não tem fic u.u/_

_Continuem mandando reviews, é muito importante pra mim ok?_

_PS: Essa semana no RPG Eternity a Sarah quase morreu O.O_

_Aliás, ela ainda tá correndo perigo e eu não faço idéia de como vou salvar ela dessa vez i.i" Mas eu supero u.u"_

_Beijo a todos!_

_Mary_


	20. Lembrando o Passado

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Visão Sonserina © Mary Wood**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Lembrando o Passado**

Já haviam se passado três dias desde que eu tinha visto Draco na Ala Hospitalar. Depois que Madame Pomfrey viu que ele havia acordado não tinha deixado ninguém chegar perto do cortinado. E mesmo eu indo até a Ala todos os dias, em nenhum deles McGonagall esteve lá para me ajudar.

Acordei naquela manhã, que era a minha última em Hogwarts, desanimada. Estava sem animo para nada. Coloquei minha calça preta, e como era de costume, a blusa no tom verde escuro com o brasão da Sonserina. Peguei a capa e sai para o Salão Comunal. Quando cheguei perto da lareira, joguei a capa que trazia comigo em cima do sofá de couro que ficava ali em frente. O sofá que eu sentei por tantos anos, nos momentos de alegria e tristeza. Fiquei um tempo ali olhando o sofá, e então me virei para a lareira. Seria outra das coisas que eu sentiria falta ali de Hogwarts. Talvez quando voltasse para a mansão Damon eu mandasse fazer uma igual no meu quarto.

Cheguei mais perto da lareira e me encostei no parapeito. Fiquei tão entretida com as lembranças que aquele Salão Comunal me trazia que nem reparei que alguém havia entrado na masmorra.

Quando vi quem era, quase cai sentada.

- Draco? – eu praticamente gritei

- Que foi? Não tá feliz de me ver é? – ele disse, com um pequeno sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Pelo jeito já voltou ao normal né? – eu disse com um sorriso pequeno no canto da boca, era a minha vez de ser sarcástica – Mas eu estou muito feliz de te ver aqui – completei, agora sorrindo verdadeiramente.

- Pois é – ele se jogou no sofá – Madame Pomfrey resolveu acreditar que eu estava curado. Também, ela praticamente me desmontou inteiro e remontou, só pra ver o óbvio: que eu não tinha nenhuma seqüela – ele completou, com uma risadinha triste.

- É bom ter você de volta – falei isso num tom baixo e voltei a me encostar no parapeito da lareira.

Ele ficou me olhando por um tempo. Eu estava perdida em pensamentos, lembrando do passado naquele lugar. Pensar em nunca mais voltar a Hogwarts, apenas em ocasiões especiais era muito estranho e causava uma sensação do tipo de perda.

- Você lembra do nosso primeiro dia de aula Sarah? – Draco perguntou, levantando-se do sofá.

- Claro que sim – eu disse, ainda encostada.

- A primeira vez que te vi, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Seu pai não pareceu gostar nada de ver o meu.

- E com razão – eu disse com a voz um pouco fria – Malfoys não trouxeram muita sorte pra minha família – eu disse agora com a voz gélida.

- Você sabe que eu não tive culpa Sarah...

- Eu sei Draco. Mas não é fácil...

- Eu nunca disse que fosse. Eu realmente posso imaginar o que você tem passado, mas eu queria que você entendesse que eu não sou meu pai, e muito menos minha mãe! – ele praticamente gritou, quase suplicante. Eu não me movi do local em que estava na lareira.

- Acho que esse assunto devia morrer. Pelo menos se você quiser continuar convivendo comigo – eu falei com toda a calma que consegui reunir, ainda sem me mover.

Draco suspirou e continuou me olhando, porém agora mais calmo.

- Lembra do nosso primeiro dia de aula no sexto ano? – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Lembro – eu disse, sorrindo fracamente.

- Acho que foi um dos dias mais difíceis da minha vida. Falar tudo aquilo pra você não foi fácil. Foi a primeira vez que eu senti medo na minha vida.

- Eu não tive medo... Foi pra mim algo como uma certeza – eu disse, me lembrando daquele conversa há quase dois anos atrás – Queria ainda ter tanta convicção de tudo aquilo...

- Por que? Você não tem mais?

- Não sei... Realmente gostaria de saber, seria mais fácil pra todos...

- Você estava exatamente nessa posição – ele falou apontando a lareira.

- E você também... E vinha andando e tremendo pro meu lado, a cada frase.

Draco riu um pouco – Eu era um garotinho medroso que achava gostar de uma garota verdadeiramente pela primeira vez, porém me achava "o tal" demais para poder confessar algo. Isso acabaria com minha reputação... – ele falou ainda rindo – pra você ver senhorita Damon, a senhorita acabou com minha reputação!

- Há há! Como se ela fosse muita coisa! – eu disse rindo.

- Poxa Sarah também não precisa pisar né? – ele disse sorrindo.

- Desculpa Draco... É à força do hábito...

- Para! – ele disse vindo pro meu lado.

- Não! – eu ainda ria, tirando onda com ele.

- Não vai parar é? – ele falou sério, já bem perto de mim.

- Não... Por que, você vai sacar sua varinha por acaso? – meus olhos estavam estreitos e eu não ria mais.

- Não... Eu vou fazer isso – ele me puxou pelos cotovelos e me beijou. No início eu resisti, mas depois isso ficou impossível, assim que eu percebi o quanto estava com saudade dele.

Depois daquilo que pareceram horas, o beijo foi finalizado, e nos ficamos ali, um olhando nos olhos do outro por um tempo.

- Pra um Malfoy até que você é bem fofinho...

- E pra uma Damon até que você se acha bastante...

Eu ri. Seria sempre daquele jeito, brigas e mais brigas...

- Eu te amo Sarah

- Eu também te amo Draco – eu disse sorrindo. Depois de várias chances desperdiçadas, aquela era a única coisa que eu queria falar no momento.

Saímos do Salão Comunal. Ainda era bem cedo e decidimos tomar café. Quando chegamos no Salão Principal o encontramos bastante cheio de alunos, em sua maioria alunos do sétimo ano aproveitando seus últimos momentos na escola. Entramos no Salão de mãos dadas, como há tempos não fazíamos.

Logo vi Kat, com Tim, em uma das pontas da mesa da Sonserina. Fomos seguindo até eles. No caminho, avistei "alguns Weasleys". Peguei-me por uns momentos pensando em como alguém pode se reproduzir daquela forma, como coelhos, mais logo fui tirada dos meus devaneios por Kat, quando chegamos à ponta da mesa.

- Bom dia! – ela disse, sorrindo de ponta a ponta.

- Bom dia Ryan – Draco falou sorrindo.

- Kat, por favor, _Draco_ – ela disse um pouco alto – e então Sah, como passou a noite?

- Bem...

- E a manhã bem também pelo jeito eim? – ela disse, sorriu para Draco e piscou para mim.

- Pois é... – mas logo meu pensamento se desviou dessa conversa.

Harry vinha entrando pelo salão, seguido de Gina Weasley e a matriarca dos ruivos. Quando me viu na mesa sonserina com Draco, fez uma pequena careta, porém me fez sinal para conversarmos depois.

Comecei a tomar café com Draco na mesa da sonserina. Depois de algum tempo ali, eu, Draco, Kat em Tim conversando, Pansy entrou no Salão. Quando me viu à mesa com Draco, parou de repente.

Fitou-nos por alguns segundos, e então continuou a andar em direção à mesa. Sentou a alguns lugares de nós. Draco me olhou preocupado, e eu, entendendo seu sinal, me levantei e fui saindo do Salão, com ele em meus calcanhares.

Assim que saímos do local, senti uma mão puxando meu braço. Virei rapidamente, Draco parou um pouco à minha frente e ficou sem ação, tanto quanto eu estava.

Pansy Parkinson estava na minha frente, mas ao invés da costumeira expressão de choro que havia em seu rosto toda vez que ela me via com Draco, seu rosto estava num tom púrpura e com uma expressão de extrema raiva.

- Bom dia Damon – ela disse, num tom doce, visivelmente forçado.

- Bom dia Parkinson...

- Eu vim pra te dar um aviso – ela falou num tom ameaçador, e eu simplesmente levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Pois não? – falei sarcástica.

- Quero que saiba que embora você esteja com Draco agora, isso não vai ficar assim. Você já foi avisada diversas vezes Damon, e sempre se recusou a ouvir...

- Eu me recuso a discutir esse assunto com você novamente Parkinson – falei friamente

- Não quero discutir, apensa avisar – ela disse e foi saindo.

- Pansy! – Draco gritou me assustando – Não importa o que você faça, eu nunca vou deixar que toque em Sarah. E não tente, pois se eu descobrir que você fez algo contra ela você me terá como inimigo para o resto de seus dias!

Uma lágrima escorreu do rosto da garota – Olha o que ela fez com você Draco! Primeiro você abandona seus pais, trai o Lorde das Trevas e agora me ameaça! O que aconteceu com você? – ela estava gritando no meio do Hall de Entrada.

- Eu apenas percebi que os valores que nossas famílias nos impõem não são todos reais! – e dizendo isso ele me puxou pela mão e foi saindo em direção aos gramados.

Foi só quando chegamos à beira do lago que Draco voltou a falar. Sua testa estava molhada de suor e ele parecia muito irritado.

- Nós sabíamos que iríamos ter problemas com ela Draco.

- É sabíamos. Mas me irritou muito Sah. Se um dia ela ousar tocar em você...

- Eu vou saber me defender muito bem. Draco eu não tenho medo dela, já enfrentei coisas bem piores do que uma paranóica com ciúme. – eu dei um pequeno sorriso, e Draco pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

- Eu só não quero te perder. E Pansy é perigosa Sah.

- Você não vai me perder. E se ela quiser, ela que tente! – e dizendo isso eu o abracei.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Aeeeeeeeeeeeew Povo o/

Só pra me explicar. Desde quando a Fic foi começada, havia divergências sobre seu final. Eu não sabia se a terminaria no Capítulo 20, ou no 21. Bom, pois bem. Essa escritora louca que vos digita resolveu acabar no 20.

Daí vocês, seres fiéis que sempre curtiram e mandaram reviews me perguntam, mas Mariana, POR QUE?

Tudo bem, tudo bem, Mary explica i.i

Resolvi deixar um clima de suspense para a segunda temporada... Sabem, o que foi feito deles depois de Hogwarts, o q aconteceu com o mundo bruxo e tudo isso.

Sim! Vai ter uma segunda temporada xD

Já tenho o roteiro pronto, só falta organizar. Mas prometo que logo eu começo a postar, não quero deixar vocês morrendo por aí

Hahuahuahuahuhauhahuahuahuahuahu o famoso "Continua..." xD

Sim, Visão Sonserina II tá por aí xD

Logo Chega /o/

Esse "Continua..." já me rendeu muita risada...

Anyway.

* * *

Bom, vamos lá.

Quero dizer primeiramente que foi um prazer escrever a Fic, e publicar a minha idéia. Uma idéia maluca, mas...

Tenho que agradecer a muita gente.

A todo mundo que mandou reviewspor todos esses meses.

Anna Lennox, Holly Potter, Karol Misao, Mel Deep Dark, Mayara, cris snape, Srta. Kinomoto, Drika, Anita Joyce Belice, Douglas, Bem Te Vi, Lele Potter Black, Juliane Chan1, Li Morgan, Vicky L. Chan, Luisa Weasley, Miss Jane Poltergeist, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Fini Felton, Hermione J. G. Potter…

Obrigada pela paciência, pelos elogios e incentivo, e tudo o mais. Beijos a todos vocês.

Mewis, saudade, ou. De te encher falando que odeio Slash, de você me torrar porque eu não atualizo a fic, da gente falando de fics no chat e colocando todo mundo louco... Aparece ai moça i.i Beijos!

Bruna! A Beta. Muito obrigada por tudo, pela ajuda enooooooooorme com a fic que você me deu, com o incentivo, com as broncas e conversas no Msn, com as conversas em off... Sim, você é minha adulta preferida! Hauhauhauhahuahuahuahu! Beijo moça, e to no Msn se precisar /

Obrigada a todos que leram a fic, mesmo sem mandar reviews e tal, só de ler já é muito.

* * *

E bem, não sei se é certo o que vou fazer ou não. Sei que vai ter gente que vai brigar comigo assim que ler isso. Mas...

Daniela, obrigada por tudo. Essa fic foi escrita pra você, sem brincadeira. A Sarah foi meio que feita pra você. E foi você quem me pressionou a escrever, você que ficava no Msn de 5 em 5 minutos perguntando se já tinha capítulo novo uu Você que me ajudou a fazer a capa, você que me ajudou a dar alma aos personagens, você que me deu sugestões e conselhos. Talvez a nossa amizade não tenha dado certo, talvez até não seja bem isso, realmente não sei. De qualquer modo, só tenho a agradecer a você quando o assunto é essa fic. Obrigada mesmo Dani, por tudo. Quem sabe um dia tudo seja como antes...

* * *

Gente, é isso. Agora provavelmente vou atualizar logo "_A Segunda Geração_", então nos vemos lá.

Beijos e obrigada a todos!

* * *

**Mariana, Mary Wood :)**


End file.
